Well Meet Again
by Meluzina
Summary: A történet a második világháború alatt játszódik AU. Arthur Kirkland londoni pubját, a Smaragd Oroszlánt kimenős amerikai katonák árasztják el. Egyikük, a nagyhangú, felvágós vadászpilóta, Alfred Jones különösen idegesíti Arthurt. De Arthur mégis beleszeret Alfredba, csakhogy a pilótának háborús bevetésre kell indulnia.
1. Chapter 1

A történetet George deValiert írta, és az első része a Vera verse sorozatnak, amit Vera Lynn második világháborús dalai ihlettek, és az Auf Wiedersehen Sweetheart és a Bésame mucho is beletartozik. A történetek összekapcsolódnak, de külön külön olvasva is teljesen érthetőek. (Itt főleg az Auf Wiedersehen Sweetheart-al lesznek párhuzamok)

Eredeti fanficet itt lehet elolvasni: s/6153333/1/We-ll-Meet-Again

Szeretném megköszönni bétámnak, mkriszti94-nek a jó tanácsait, segítségét, Serikio-channak (Dóri) pedig a szép képet, amit a DeviantArtron lehet megnézni art/We-ll-Meet-Again-311967050

Az amerikaiak lassacskán kezdték őrületbe kergetni Arthurt. A londoni pubja már hetek óta tele volt hangoskodó, kiállhatatlan, duhajkodó amerikai katonákkal. Kiabáltak, ittak, időnként összekaptak, ittak, flörtöltek a helybeli lányokkal, majd megint ittak. Folyton ezt csinálták. Kezdetben még érdekes színfoltot hoztak unalmas, egyhangú napjaiba. De Arthurnak már a második éjszaka elege lett belőlük.

Azt azonban el kellett ismernie, hogy nem volt mindegyikük olyan elviselhetetlen. Általában megpróbáltak tűrhetően viselkedni, sok pénzt hagytak a pubban, és hát mégiscsak szövetségesek voltak, közös ellenség ellen harcoltak.

Az igazat megvallva, csak _egyetlen_ katona kergette az őrületbe Arthurt.

- Hé, Art, cimbora! Még egy whiskyt!

Arthur a vigyorgó szőkére nézett, aki a pult felé nyújtotta az üres poharát. Arthurt minden bosszantotta ebben az amerikaiban. Az a hülye dzsekije, ami szinte már hozzánőtt. Az állandó vigyorgása. Az, hogy soha nem fésülte meg azt a hülye haját. És az a beképzeltség… Arthur a legkevésbé sem volt meglepve, mikor megtudta, hogy vadászpilóta. Azt gondolta, hogy az egész istenverte Nagy Britannia neki köszönheti a szabadságát és örök hálával tartozik neki. Arthur összeszorított fogakkal kapta ki a poharat az amerikai kezéből.

- A nevem Arthur. És kérlek, tartózkodj attól, hogy a cimborádnak nevezel. - Arthur újra megtöltötte poharat.

- Rendben, Elnézést Art. Thur. - vigyorgott Alfred. Nyilván megszokta, hogy ezzel a vigyorral mindenkit levesz a lábáról. De ez Arthurnál nem működött. - Gyere, igyál egyet velünk!

- Köszönöm, de nem tehetem. Dolgozom.

- Úgy tudtam, a tiéd ez a kóceráj. Keríts valakit, aki addig az italt tölti. Lazíts egy kicsit!

Egy újabb idegesítő dolog. Az a nevetséges akcentus. Úgy tűnt, hogy Alfred képes volt arra, hogy minden szót hét szótagúvá nyújtson. Arthur legyőzte a bosszúságát, és megpróbált udvariasan válaszolni. Végül is úriember hírében áll, és ezt nem akarta kockára tenni. -Ismét köszönöm a meghívást, de attól tartok, hogy mindenkire szükség van ahhoz, hogy minden katonát kiszolgálhassunk.-

- Katonát? -Alfred hangosan hüledezve kapott a szívéhez, teátrálisan felháborodást színlelve. - Ugyan Arthur, ezzel megsértesz engem! Nem tudtad, hogy én …

- Az Amerikai légierő vadászrepülő hadosztályának legfiatalabb repülő parancsnoka vagyok. - fejezte be Arthur egykedvűen a mondatot.- Ez, ha jól emlékszem a huszadik alkalom, hogy ezt a tényt közlöd velem.

Alfred kortyolt egyet a whiskyből továbbra is vigyorogva. - Hát akkor ne felejtsd el ezt, és ne hívj katonának! Ez engem sért. Ez a helyzet.

Arthur csak a fejét csóválta, ahogy az amerikaira nézett. Hihetetlenül beképzelt ez a fiú! - Elnézést kérek.- mondta gúnyos hangon. - Ha valaha is megbocsátasz nekem.

- Oh, nem mondj ilyeneket Arthur, persze, hogy megbocsátok! - mondta Alfred hevesen. Arthur bosszúságában a szemeit forgatta, de úgy tűnt, hogy az amerikai ezt észre sem vette - Hé, iszol valamit velem kárpótlásul?

- Mint mondtam, elfoglalt vagyok. - De mivel Alfred arca kissé megnyúlt, Arthur hozzátette - Talán máskor. - Bár már hatodszor felelte ezt, de Alfred arca mégis felderült-e szavakra.

- Hát, jól van, akkor később. Alig várom, hogy együtt ihassunk. - Alfred kacsintott, megragadta a poharát, és visszasétált az asztalához.

Arthur nagyot sóhajtott. Megfordult és visszatette a whiskyt a polcra, majd fogott egy rongyot, és bőszen tisztogatni kezdte a pultot. Arthur még soha nem szembesült ilyesmivel. A vendégek italt kértek, ő kiszolgálta őket, de soha senki nem kérte, hogy csatlakozzon hozzá. A fenébe is, legtöbbjük alig szólt hozzá pár szót! Ez az amerikai pilóta azonban már egy hete nem hagyja békén; folyton a pulthoz jön, hogy újratöltesse a poharát, közben össze-vissza beszél mindenfélét, hülyébbnél hülyébb vicceket mesél, és nagyképűen henceg. Arthur ezt sehogy sem értette.

Persze azért egy halvány reménysugárként felötlött benne a gyanú... de mégsem. Arthur már régen bezárta lelkének ezt a titkos részét. Emiatt nem voltak közeli barátai, ezért gyűlölték a bátyjai, ezért rekesztette ki saját magát a társadalomból, és ez volt az oka annak is, hogy országának hadserege alkalmatlannak tartotta a fegyveres szolgálatra. Tanult a múlt hibáiból, és már nem a titkos reményeit és vágyait tartotta szem előtt. De akkor mi a fene van ezzel az átkozott amcsival? Miért erősködik folyton, hogy igyon vele? Miért mustrálja őt a pult mögül, és miért integet neki? És miért _vigyorog folyton? _És ez őt miért idegesíti annyira?

Arthur megkockáztatott egy pillantást a pilóta asztala felé. Mindig ugyanott ült, a második, utca felőli ablaknál; azzal az alakkal, aki teljesen úgy néz ki, mint ő, Arthur el is tűnődött, hogy nem testvérek-e. Alfred persze éppen őt nézte. És _vigyorgott_. Arthur sietve lesütötte a szemét. Ez nem lehet igaz! Kezével végigsimított forró homlokán, és biztos volt benne, hogy arca lángvörös. Gyorsan félrehajította a törölgetőruhát, és átrohant a zsúfolt pub másik oldalára. Biztos van ott pár üres pohár, amit összeszedhet.

Egy idős törzsvendége fejbólintással üdvözölte, majd megkérdezte - Hogyan bír ezzel a sok hülye amcsival, Arthur?

Arthur felnevetett, majd egy asztalhoz hátrált, hogy kikerüljön egy arrafelé tántorgó részeg katonát. - Hát annyit mondhatok, hogy nem unatkozom mellettük!

Az idős ember bosszankodva nézett a katonára. - Hát akkor hajrá! Azt sem tudom, hogy mi a francért vannak ezek itt, mintha a mi fiaink nem bírnának egyedül a németekkel!

- Hát ez az! - helyeselt Arthur, fejével egy csapat hangos amerikai felé intve, akik éppen a őt hívták.

- Hát fiacskám, ahogy a dolgok a kontinensen állnak, azt hiszem, hogy nem sokáig maradnak a nyakán!

- Alig várom! - Miért van az, hogy Arthur azt sem tudta, hogy komolyan beszélt-e az öreg... Gyorsan Alfred asztala felé nézett, majd a lármás katonákhoz sietett, hogy kiszolgálja őket

Pár óra múlva szerencsére a hely kissé elcsendesedett, és Arthur végre le tudta törölni a megüresedett asztalokat, és össze tudta szedni a poharakat is. Volt pár alkalmazottja, de ők csak időnként ugrottak be, és Arthur a nevüket is alig tudta. Jobban szerette maga elvégezni a munkát. Végül is ez az ő pubja. A Smaragd Oroszlán. Nem volt nagy dolog, de ez volt az élete; a világa. A hosszú pult, a régi asztalok és székek, amiket még soha nem cseréltek le. A nagy kandalló a díszes rácsozatával. Az ódon téglafalak, a keskeny, nyikorgó lépcsők, melyek lefelé a pincébe, felfelé pedig az ő kényelmes, barátságos otthonába vezettek. Arthur úgy ismerte ezt a helyet, mint a saját tenyerét. Mindig is a családja tulajdonában volt, de most csak Arthur maradt itt. Így kötelességének érezte, hogy mindent megtegyen, ami tőle telik.

Arthur visszaindult a pulthoz, és közben körbenézett a termen. Főleg helyiek ültek az asztaloknál. A legrészegebb amerikaiakat már visszarángatták a bázisukra, de páran még maradtak, hogy záróra előtt még igyanak egy pohárral. Alfred is köztük volt. Arthur próbált nem feléje nézni, mikor elment az asztala mellett, de a hangos kiáltást nem hagyhatta figyelmen kívül.

- Arthur, cimbora! Mit szólnál, ha végre leülnél velem, ahogy ígérted?

- Én nem ígértem ilyet…- Arthur elhallgatott, ahogy meglátta Alfred kérlelő tekintetét. Felsóhajtott. Ez bizony nem a legjobb ötlet…  
- Akkor hát rendben. Egy pillanat és itt vagyok! - Arthur a pulthoz ment, az üres poharakat a mosogatóba tette, majd egy pohár rumot töltött magának. Hiszen elég csendes már a hely. És talán Alfred is abbahagyja az állandó kérlelést, ahogy a saját kíváncsisága is kielégül. Hiszen Alfred csak egy barátságos fiatal srác, aki mindenkivel ilyen kedves.

Arthur a pulthoz legközelebb eső székre ült. Félig-meddig remélte, hogy egy vendég italt fog kérni tőle, és így lesz oka arra, hogy elmenjen. Bosszankodva vette ugyanis észre, hogy idegességgel tölti el, hogy ilyen közel ül Alfredhez.

-Tudtam, hogy egyszer sikerül rávennem téged, Arthur! - mondta vidáman az amerikai.

-Te aztán nem adod fel, ugye? - felelte Arthur a fiúra nézve.

Az Alfred oldalán ülő férfi halkan elnevette magát. - Majd meglátod! - mondta halkan.

Alfred csak ráütött a férfi vállára, és Arthurra vigyorodott. - Arthur, ő Matthew Williams hadnagy.

Arthur udvariasan Matthew felé bólintott. Határozottan hasonlított az amerikaira. - Örvendek a találkozásnak.

- Jó estét. Nagyon kellemes ez a pub. - Matthew hangja olyan halk volt, hogy Arthur alig hallotta amit mondott.

- Köszönöm. Te is pilóta vagy, hadnagy? - Arthur eltökélte, hogy amíg itt ül, udvariasan fog viselkedni. És talán biztonságosabb is Matthew-val beszélgetni, mint Alfreddel.

- Matt a szárnysegédem! - kiáltott közbe Alfred. - Vagyis figyel, amíg én véghezviszem a hőstetteimet.

- Nem, én fedezem a feneked, hogy hátba nem támadjanak, és megpróbálom megakadályozni, hogy valami hülyeséget csinálj. Például, hogy ne ölesd meg magad.

- Matthew, csináltam én valaha bármi hülyeséget?

Matthew csak csendesen Alfredre hunyorított, és a hirtelen beálló csendet Arthur szakította meg. - Um, ne akarok akadékoskodni, de ti ketten, nem…

- Rokonok vagyunk? - kérdezte Alfred. - Nem. Puszta véletlen. Néhány felettesünket jól össze is zavarjuk, hogy mondjak valamit. Végül Matt majd megnöveszti a haját, hogy meg tudjanak minket különböztetni.

Matthew megcsóválta a fejét. - Ez nem sokat segítene azon, hogy soha nem hisznek nekem, ha bemutatkozom, hogy "Matthew Williams" vagyok. Mindig az a reakció, hogy „Kicsoda?" Fene idegesítő, ugye?

Alfred félrehajolt, és odasúgta Arthur-nak. -Ne törődj vele, ő kanadai.- Arthur kissé elhajolt, mikor érezte a férfi meleg leheletét a fülénél.

- Hallottam! - szólalt meg Matthew.

- Kanadai vagy? -kérdezte Arthur, majd ivott egy korty rumot, hogy bátorítsa magát, és próbált Matthew-ra figyelni. Alfred nem könnyítette meg a dolgát.

Matthew válaszolni akart, de Alfred félbeszakította. - Oh, már nem az, már régen csatlakozott a rendes fickókhoz. Már nem célpont a Brit Birodalom számára. Igaz Matt? - Arthur kissé hunyorított, így Alfred gyorsan hozzátette. - Nem, persze,nincsen semmi rossz ebben az egészben.

- Csak azért, mert jelenleg a te légierőd kötelékében állok, nem jelenti azt, hogy amerikai vagyok, Alfred. - mondta Matthew a szemöldökét ráncolva. - Én most is kanadainak tartom magamat. -

Alfred békítően emelte fel kezeit. - Hé, hé, ezt mind tudjuk.- A szemeit forgatva nézett Arthurra. - Mindig emlékeztet minket erre. Juharfaszirupon él, és mindenhova magával cipel egy kis jegesmedvét...

- Jegesmedvékkel járkálsz?

- Ah igen, ez itt…- Matthew egy apró plüssjegesmedvét csatolt le a hajtókájáról. -…Kumabaro. Ő a kabalám.

- Nem Kumajiro a neve?- kérdezte Alfred.

Matthew vállat vont. - Valami ilyesmi. De mindegyikünknek van… egy kabalája. Csak Alfrednek nincs.

- Neked miért nincsen? - kérdezte Arthur.

- Hát, annak valami különleges dolognak kellene lennie. És még nem bukkantam semmi ilyenre. De hé, eddig nem is volt rá szükségem. Életben vagyok, nem igaz? - Alfred felemelte a poharát, és kiitta az utolsó cseppig.

- Na, erre iszom, - mondta Matthew, és ő is kiitta a poharát. Arthur gondolta, hogy jobb, ha ő is ezt teszi.

- Na, most kifogyott az italunk… hé, pultos! - kiáltotta Alfred majd Arthur-ra nézett. - Ó, várjunk csak… - Nevetett. Arthur még mindig nem szokta meg ezt a nevetést. Még soha nem hallott ilyen féktelen és egyedi nevetést. Ha felhangzik, a fél terem megfordul, és Alfredra néz.

- Lenyűgöző! - mondta Arthur komoly arccal. - Hát akkor azt hiszem, hogy jobb, ha hozok egy palackot.

Egy óra múlva Arthur jóval több alkoholt fogyasztott, mint amennyit munka alatt tanácsos lenne. De legalább már elcsendesedett a pub, csak pár amerikai maradt még. Matthew húsz perccel ezelőtt elment... mintha valamit mondott volna arról, hogy egy motort meg kell olajozni. Arthur nem volt benne biztos… miután Alfred percekig kacsintgatott rá. Mi a csudát akar ezzel a kacsintgatással? Biztosan valami amerikai szokás.

Kissé furcsa volt azzal a férfival egy asztalnál ülni, aki már egy hete lefoglalja a gondolatait. Alfred persze még mindig beképzelt és hangos, és hát amerikai, de nem olyan elviselhetetlen, mint azt Arthur korábban képzelte. Csak nagy az önbizalma, és talán kissé naiv is. De azért még mindig elég bosszantó tud lenni.

- És tudod mi ezt igazságérzetből tesszük, különben nem lennénk itt. Itt mi a szabadságért harcolunk, az igazságért! Nem engedhetjük, hogy a gonosz zsarnoki hatalom győzedelmeskedjen, mikor tenni tudunk ellene.  
- Alfred nekihevülten gesztikulálva folytatta szónoklatát, ami nagyjából már tíz perce tartott. - Ez olyan…- Úgy tűnt, hogy valami jelzőt próbál keresni. -…nem amerikaiakhoz méltó.

- Jól van, jól van. És hol voltatok két évvel ezelőtt? - motyogta Arthur a poharába, majd ismét beleivott.

- Tessék?

Arthur lemondóan legyintett. Úgy tűnt, hogy Alfred semmit sem tudott arról, hogy a háború évekig az amerikaiak részvétele nélkül zajlott. - Semmi, nem érdekes. - Keresett egy témát, amivel máshova terelheti a beszélgetésük fonalát. - Mióta repülsz?

Alfred arca rögtön felderült. - Már gyerekkoromban magával vitt a repülőgépre apukám. Tudod, ő egy postagép pilótája volt, keresztül-kasul repülte az egész országot. Egy De Havilland DH4-t vezetett, gyönyörű, régi gép volt. Még mindig emlékszem arra az érzésre, ami akkor fogott el, mikor először felszálltam vele. - Alfred lelkesen, csillogó szemekkel beszélt. - Hát az aztán tényleg izgalmas volt. Olyan nagyon intenzív, kissé ijesztő és lélegzetelállító és csodálatos érzés, és bár kicsit ideges voltam, azt kívántam, bárcsak soha ne lenne vége. Érted, mire gondolok?

Arthur nem értette, de akaratán kívül is magával ragadta Alfred mosolya, és boldogan csillogó, kék szeme. - Hát attól tartok, hogy ez nekem túl idegfeszítőnek hangzik.

Alfred halkan nevetett, és az italába nézett. - Ó, ezt nehéz megmagyarázni. De ez az élet! Ahogy tizennyolc éves lettem, jelentkeztem a légierőhöz, és hamarosan azon kaptam magam, hogy Angliában vagyok, és háborúban harcolok. Néha furcsa dolgokat produkál a sors.

- Az biztos… várjál csak. Hány éves vagy?

-Tizenkilenc. Miért, te hány éves vagy?

-Én… hát…- Arthur nem vette észre, hogy Alfred ennyire fiatal. Hirtelen öregnek érezte magát. - Nem érdekes.

- Jaj ne! Most már meg kell mondanod!- mondta Alfred miközben poharát letette, és Arthurhoz hajolt. - Tényleg öreg vagy?

- Nem! - felelte bosszúsan Arthur. - Csak már nem vagyok tizenéves.

- Az nem gond, nekem tetszenek az idősebb férfiak .- mondta Alfred, közben megint előadta azt az átokverte kacsintást. Arthur döbbenten meredt rá. Biztosan nem úgy gondolja… Arthur rákényszerítette magát, hogy válaszoljon.

- 23 éves vagyok, ha tudni akarod. Bár borzasztóan udvariatlan dolog ilyesmit kérdezni.-

Alfred nevetett, olyan vidáman, hangosan mint mindig. - Hé, te kérdeztél engem először, Arthur!-

Hogy a fene... Tényleg... - Hát. Akárhogy is. Tényleg 19 éves vagy?

Alfred csak bólintott.

- Akkor jól van. Jolly good. - Arthur zavartan itta ki a poharát. Alig vette észre, hogy Alfred teletölti a poharat, és közben ragyogó szemekkel, és kis mosollyal néz rá.

- Szóval Arthur, van barátnőd? Vagy egy feleséget is rejtegetsz itt valahol?

- Micsoda?- Arthur gyorsan elvesztette a beszélgetés fonalát. -Nem!

Alfred kacsintott. - Mindjárt sejtettem.

Arthur bosszúsan hördült fel, majd kis ijedség fogta el. Túl barátságos volt? Túl egyértelműen viselkedett? Alfred tudja… - Mi a fenét akarsz ezzel…

- Na, hadd mutassak egy képet a barátnőmről. - szakította félbe Alfred.

Arthur félelme és haragja szertefoszlott, szíve összeszorult. Maga is meglepődött, hogy milyen erős érzések fogják el. Győzködte magát, hogy ne tegye magát nevetségessé. Hát persze, hogy Alfred nem, szóval… nem olyan, mint ő. Csendben lehordta magát, hogy egyáltalán eszébe jutott ez a gondolat. Hát persze, hogy Alfrednak van barátnője! Túlságosan is jól néz ki ahhoz, hogy legyen. De mióta gondol úgy rá, mint aki nem bosszantó és jól néz ki? Arthur végül az egészet arra fogta, hogy már túl volt a negyedik italán. Egyébként őt ez egyáltalán nem is érdekli. - Ó. Jól van. Hadd lássam!

Alfred kivette a pénztárcáját a hátsó zsebéből, és egy kis gyűrött fényképet húzott elő, és Arthurnak adta. - Ez ő!

Arthur a képre nézett, és zavartan pislogott. - Um. Ez egy repülőgép.

-Hé, hé, de nem akármilyen repülőgép! Ő egy P-51-es Mustang, a neve Lady Beth és ugye milyen szép?

Arthur oldalrabillentett fejjel nézte a képet. Még mindig egy repülőt látott. - Igen, igen, eléggé, uh, szép, én csak… hát, azt hittem, hogy egy lányról beszélsz.

Alfred ismét elnevette magát… mindig kész volt a nevetésre. - Jaj Arthur, Arthur. Beth az egyetlen hölgy, akinek valaha is odaajándékoztam a szívemet. - Lassan felnézett, kissé elmosolyodott, és megint csak kacsintott.

Oh. _Oh. _A fenébe. Arthur teljesen meg volt döbbenve. Mivel nem tudta, hogy hogyan reagáljon a történtekre, gyorsan kiitta a poharát, és remélte, hogy Alfred nem vette észre elvörösödött arcát. Majd sietve körbenézett, és látta, hogy az egész pubban csak ők ketten maradtak. - Úgy tűnik, elérkezett a záróra.- mondta, és lassan kezdett felállni a székéből.

- Hé, ugyan, igyunk még valamit, mielőtt bezárnál! - Alfred könyörögve nézett rá, és elmosolyodott. A szemei olyan kékek, tekintete annyira lelkes volt, és annyira helyes volt az arca, ahogy mosolygott...

Arthur, röviden átgondolta, hogy ez jó ötlet-e, aztán lassan visszaült a helyére. Még egy ital biztosan nem árt meg.

_Egy óra múlva…_

- És MÉGEGY dolog. - kiabálta Arthur. - Miért esik olyan baromi nehezetekre, hogy az 'u' hangot kimondjátok? 'Color', 'honor', jó ég, uh, 'flavor'…- Arthur próbálta az asztalra tenni a poharát, de nem volt egyszerű. Az az átkozott dolog egyre csak mozgott. Végül feladta a próbálkozást, és inkább ivott belőle. - ÉS MÉG ott vannak az S betűid is! - Honnan a fenéből szeditek ti amcsik ezt a hülye kiejtést?

- Hát, um, nem értek a nyelvészethez, de…

- És a BASEBALL! - kiáltotta Arthur a poharával hadonászva. Észre sem vette, hogy az itala felét Alfredre öntötte. - Hogy a fenébe játsszátok a baseballt? Az egésznek semmi értelme!

- Elmagyarázom neked a baseball szabályait, ha te elmondod nekem a krikettét. - mondta Alfred, miközben a rumot törölgette az ingéről.

- Hé, hé! - mutatott Arthur az ujjával Alfredra, vagy legalábbis Alfred irányába. Alfred is mozgott, akárcsak az asztal. - Semmi baj nincsen a krikettel! Az hagyomány! Úri sport! A sportok királya!

- Azt hittem, a lóverseny az.

Arthur a kezeivel hadonászott. - Akkor, akkor a izé a hercegek sportja. Vagy legalább a báróké. - Arthur észrevette, hogy a pohara kiürült, és az üveg felé nyúlt, de sehol sem találta. - Hé!

- Talán már eleget ittál.

Arthur homályos szemekkel nézett Alfredra. - Én vagyok ennek az átokverte pubnak a tulajdonosa, tudom, mikor ittam eleget! És és még egy dolog. Te tudod azt a dolgot.

- A dolgot.

- Igen, azt a dolgot. Hülyeség. Ja, és borzalmasak a kajáitok. Igaz, Matthew?

- Uh, Matthew' már nincs itt.

Arthur az Alfred mellett ülő szőke fiúra kancsalított, aki annyira hasonlított az amerikaira. - Akkor ki az az alak ott melletted?

- Na jól van, duplán látsz, ideje lefeküdnöd.

- Hogy micsoda? Hé! - Hirtelen a padló kisiklott alóla. Beletelt egy kis időbe, amíg Arthur észrevette, hogy Alfred vállaira borult.  
- HÉ! Mit _jelentsen _ez az egész? Mi a fenét gondolsz te magadról?

- Hol van a hálószobád?

Arthur ezt hallva felháborodottan kiáltott fel, bár arca elvörösödött. - Ezt nem vagyok hajlandó megmondani neked!

- Miért nem?

- Azt sem tudom, miféle ember vagy!

- Biztosíthatlak, hogy tökéletes úriember.

- Hogy lennél az, amikor amerikai vagy. Ah… a franc enné meg! Hogy fogunk mi felmenni a lépcsőn?

- Ne törődj vele! Hol van a szobád?

- Az izé végén. Vagyis a hogyishívjáknak. Az előszobának. Figyelmeztetlek te amcsi, hogy erősebb vagyok, mint amilyennek látszom!

Alfred nevet ezen? Arthur bosszúságában megpróbálta megrúgni. Ezután pedig csak azt érezte, hogy rádobják az ágyára.

- Aztamindenit… hogy jutottál ide be?

- Varázslat! - mondta Alfred, Arthurra vigyorogva.

- Az az izé! Az! Az az átokverte vigyor! Miért kell folyton vigyorognod?

Alfred továbbra is csak vigyorgott. - Zavar téged?

Arthur érezte, hogy lehúzzák a cipőit. Miért húzza le Alfred a cipőit?… - Nem. - Válaszolta sértődött hangon. - Tulajdonképpen olyan érzéssel... tölt el...- Most, hogy feje a puha párnákba süppedt, Arthur már nem tudta a szemeit tovább nyitva tartani, maguktól lecsukódtak, és mélyet sóhajtott. Az utolsó dolog amire emlékszik, mielőtt elaludt, egy leheletfinom csók volt a homlokán. De lehet, hogy csak képzelődött.


	2. Chapter 2

**Szeretnék köszönetet mondani új bétámnak, KatieWR-nek a segítségéért, tanácsaiért!**

A reggeli Nap éles sugarai Arthur szemhéjai mögé kúsztak, és a férfi kénytelen-kelletlen kinyitotta a szemeit. Hangosan felnyögött, és védekezésül a fejére húzta a takarót. Hetekig borult volt az ég, és pont ma kellett kisütnie a Napnak... A homlokára szorította kezeit, mivel úgy érezte, felrobban a feje. Mi a fenének érzi magát annyira… Hirtelen azonban eszébe jutott az előző éjszaka, és gyomra idegesen szorult össze, mikor arra gondolt, hogy mit csinálhatott és mit mondhatott. És hogy a fenébe került ágyba úgy, hogy nincsen rajta a cipője meg a… Gyorsan végigtapogatta a ruháit, és szerencsére hiánytalannak találta őket, bár a nyakkendőjét, kötényét és a cipőit elhagyta valahol. A párnába fúrta a fejét, és próbált nem ordítani. Múlt éjszaka látta utoljára azt az átkozott amerikait… de azért jól elszórakoztak. Arthur még abba is beleborzongott, hogy ilyen gondolatai vannak. De ezt biztosan az a hatalmas mennyiségű rum okozta, amit tegnap éjjel megivott. De mi a csuda jár most az eszében?  
Hát, hogy teljesen őszinte legyen, nagyon is jól tudta, hogy mire gondol. Arra, hogy Alfred a legcsinosabb férfi, akit valaha is látott. Arra, hogy senki sem nevet, beszél, és mosolyog úgy, mint ő. Azon is eltűnődött, hogy egy ilyen csinos, népszerű, öntudatos fiatal vadászpilóta, mint Alfred, miért vesztegeti az idejét egy olyan unalmas, öreg pultosra, mint ő. És mivel túlságosan sokat ivott ahhoz hogy ezt megértse, arra gondolt, hogy biztosan elijesztette Alfredot.  
Arthur megpróbálta az egészet kiverni a fejéből, kikászálódott az ágyból, hogy felkészüljön az aznapi teendőire. Nem ez volt az első eset, hogy másnaposan ébredt. De most a váratlanul felbukkanó emlékek is zavarták… Alfred vigyorog és kacsintgat, Alfred közel hajol hozzá, Alfred nevet, Alfred a karjaiban viszi… - AGH! - Arthur megrázta a fejét, hogy elkergesse a hívatlan emlékképeket. De azok erősebbek voltak nála, és újra meg újra keresztülsuhantak a fején. Úgy döntött, hogy legjobb lesz, ha felöltözik, és lemegy dolgozni, és még azt is elfelejti, hogy valaha is találkozott egy Alfred F. Jones nevű amerikai pilótával.  
A délelőtt eseménytelenül telt. Pár amerikai jött ebédelni, oldalukon helybeli lányokkal, de a pub összességében csendes volt. Arthur hálát adott a nyugalomért, és egész végig kitartóan kerülte azt a bizonyos asztalt, ami az ablak mellett van, és hidegvizes ruhával törölgette az arcát, mikor senki sem látta.  
Délben is a pult mögött állt, hidegvizes ruhával borogatta a homlokát, és igyekezett kiverni a fejéből az elmúlt hét eseményeit, mikor váratlanul éles kiáltás hasított a levegőbe.  
- Hogy s mint, Arthur!  
Arthur összerezzent meglepetésében, a hidegvizes ruha pedig a földre esett. Víztől csöpögő arccal, hevesen dobogó szívvel nézett Alfredre. – Te jó Isten, miért kell neked ilyen hangosan kiabálnod? – Hirtelen csak ennyit tudott mondani.  
Alfred láthatóan meglepődött. – Én nem kiabáltam…  
- Hát, akkor csak ez a hülye fejfájás… – válaszolta Arthur kissé zavartan.  
- Ja, nem lep meg – nevetett a pilóta. Arthur sokatmondóan bámult rá, és az amerikai a torkát kezdte köszörülni. – Szóval – folytatta a bárpultra hajolva –, arra gondoltam, hogy ahhoz, hogy ebből a kapcsolatból legyen valami, napközben is találkozunk kell.  
- Kapcsolat? – Arthur még mindig szédelgett… biztosan rosszul hallotta.  
- Mutasd meg nekem London nevezetességeit! – Alfred tele volt lelkesedéssel, és tökéletesen nézett ki egyenruhájában, sapkájában, és az elmaradhatatlan dzsekijében. Arthurnak nagyon kellett igyekeznie, hogy ne mutassa ki, hogy mekkora hatást gyakorolt rá a fiú, úgyhogy inkább bosszúsnak tettette magát.  
- Hogy micsoda? Én most dolgozom, és… és…  
Alfred elvigyorodott. – Gyönyörű, napos idő van odakint, és te az egész napot itt akarod tölteni egy ruhával az arcodon?  
Arthur behunyta a szemeit. Hogy miért nem tud ellenállni annak az átokverte vigyorgásnak? – Rendben – mondta összeszorított fogai között. – Várj, amíg elhozom a kabátomat.

Arthur egy óra múlva sem volt feldobva az ötlettől, de Alfred szinte ugrált izgatottságában. Éppen egy komp fedélzetén keltek át a Temzén, és Arthurt bizony zavarba hozta, hogy a többi utas megbámulja az energikus amerikait.  
- Wow, wow, azt a mindenit! És annak az izének mi a neve?  
Arthur megnézte, mire mutogat Alfred olyan lelkesen. – A London Híd.  
- Wow! – Alfred arca felragyogott, akár egy karácsonyfa, ahogy felfele nyújtogatta a nyakát.  
Arthur nem értette, miért van annyira odáig a fiú. – Ez csak egy híd.  
- A LONDON híd! – kiáltotta izgatottan Alfred. – Amiről a dal is szól! Tudod… London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down, London Bridge is…  
- Igen, igen, jól van, az ég szerelmére… – Arthur próbálta lecsendesíteni útitársát, akinek rekedt éneklése elég nagy feltűnést és derültséget keltett a kompon. – Ismerem azt az átokozott dalt!  
- Átmegyünk a hídon? Ezután hova megyünk? Közelről is megnézzük a hidat? És ettől a sok járkálástól megéheztem! – Alfred kivett valamit a zsebéből, és elkezdte kicsomagolni. Arthur felsóhajtott, mikor látta, hogy egy tábla csoki az. Dühösen temette arcát a kezébe, és remélte, hogy a többiek nem vesznek észre semmit.  
- Alfred.  
- Hmm?  
- Csokit eszel.  
- Tudom. Kérsz te is? – Alfred az angol felé nyújtotta a táblát.  
- Nem… én… – Arthur nem is tudta igazán, hogyan magyarázza el a fiúnak, hogy Angliában, ahol már évek óta nehéz édességhez hozzájutni, elég bunkó dolog csokit enni. Közel hajolt az amerikaihoz, és odasúgta neki. – Nálunk már elég régóta háború van. Ilyesmit itt nagyon nehéz beszerezni.  
- Ohh – hüledezett Alfred tágra nyílt szemekkel. Bűntudatosan nézett körül. – Van még csokim, megkínáljak vele másokat is?  
Arthur kis híján elnevette magát, de rögtön elkomorult, mikor rájött, hogy Alfred komolyan gondolta azt, amit mondott. – Várj, Alfred, mit akarsz csinál...  
- Hahó emberek! – kiáltotta vidáman Alfred az utasok felé fordulva. Arthur elszörnyedt, mikor látta, hogy mindenki őket bámulja, és el sem tudták képzelni, mit akarhat ez a különös amerikai. – Alfred Jones hadnagy vagyok az amerikai légierőtől, és csak azt akarom mondani, hogy megtisztelve érzem magam, hogy itt lehetek az önök fantasztikus városában! És remélem, hogy tudnak segíteni nekem. Tudják, hamarosan Olaszországba indulok, hogy harcoljak a krautok (1) ellen, és itt van nálam ez a rengeteg cukor, amivel nem tudok mit kezdeni! – Alfred csokoládétáblákat vett elő, ezzel jó pár kisgyerek figyelmét sikerült felkeltenie, akik közelebb is merészkedtek hozzá.  
- Cukor? – kérdezte egy kislány zavarodottságában oldalra billentett fejjel.  
Alfred kérdően nézett Arthurra. – Édesség – mormogta az angol zavartan.  
Alfred a kislányhoz fordult, elnevette magát, és magyarázkodni kezdett.  
- Mi amerikaiak így hívjuk az édességet! Na, látod, nem tudom, mi történne, ha ezt a sok édességet elcipelném magammal Olaszországba…  
- A krautok ellopnák tőled! – szólt egy kisfiú felháborodottan.  
Alfred szintén hüledezni kezdett, és arca elkomorult a tettetett rémülettől. – Bizony, ők erre is képesek! Hát ezt csak nem hagyhatjuk!  
A gyerekek megrázták a fejüket, és lassan Alfred felé indultak, szemüket végig a csokoládétáblákon tartva. Arthur, ahogy jó pár utas is, döbbent arccal figyelte a jelenetet. Mások azonban mosolyogtak, pár nő pedig vihorászva nézett össze. A gyerekek teljesen el voltak bűvölve.  
- Mit gondoltok, ki tudnátok segíteni egy szövetségest és meg tudnátok szabadítani ezektől itt? – kérdezte Alfred, miközben szélesen mosolyogva kínálta feléjük a táblákat. – Igazán jó… Hershey's, Amerikából! – Mindegyik gyerek vidáman nevetgélve elvett egy tábla csokit, majd visszaszaladtak a szüleikhez. Alfred megbillentette a kalapját az elképedt nézőközönsége felé. –További szép napot! – majd megfordult, és Arthurra kacsintott.  
Az angol a fejét csóválta. – Eléggé bolond vagy.  
Alfred csak nevetett, majd egy újabb tábla csokit húzott elő a zsebéből. – Az utolsót meghagytam neked.  
Arthur szája minden igyekezete ellenére mosolyra húzódott. Hiába próbálta összeráncolni a homlokát, és letörölni arcáról a mosolygást. – Jó.  
A tábla után nyúlt, és a zsebébe mélyesztette.  
- Ez tetszik nekem – mondta Alfred, miközben Arthurt nézte.  
- Micsoda? – kérdezte sértődötten. Milyen fenemód bosszantó, hogy képtelen uralkodni az arckifejezésén, ha ez az amerikai itt van a közelében!  
- Mikor mosolyogsz.  
Arthur a folyót nézte, a mosoly végül lehervadt az arcáról, és érezte, hogy a tarkója lángol. Csendben álltak egymás mellett, de az angol az egész idő alatt, ami rövid útjukból még hátravolt, magán érezte Alfred tekintetét.  
- Mi a neve annak a magas hídnak ott? – kíváncsiskodott Alfred, miután a komp kikötött, és ők a folyóparton sétálgattak. Hónapok óta nem volt ilyen szép idő, sütött a Nap, és lágy szellő lengedezett. Szinte hihetetlen tűnt, hogy tél van – Arthur nem emlékezett arra, hogy ilyentájt Londonban valaha is ennél enyhébb idő lett volna.  
- Az ott a Tower Híd.  
Az amerikai arca ismét felderült. – Óriási!  
- És az ott a Londoni Tower – mondta Arthur, az utca felé mutatva.  
- Ooh, fantasztikus! – kiáltotta Alfred. Megálltak az impozáns épület előtt. – Mi van itt?  
- Most német hadifoglyok vannak bent. És árulók, meg ellenséges kémek. – Arthur elgondolkodott, hogy mi más is lehet a Towerben mostanság. – És úh… hollók.  
Alfred arcán őszinte lelkesedés látszott. – Hollók? Komolyan? – Élénk, érdeklődő tekintettel nézett körül. – Be lehet ide valahogy jutni?  
- Hát, ennek csak egy módja van. – Alfred kíváncsian húzta fel a szemöldökét, és Arthur elvigyorodott. – El kell árulni Nagy Britanniát…  
A fiú arca megnyúlt csalódottságában. - Oh. Nem hiszem, hogy ezt megtenném. Még azért sem, hogy lássam a hollókat.  
- Oh, nem a hollók a legérdekesebbek itt – mondta Arthur.  
- Tényleg? – kérdezte Alfred izgatottan. - Van itt más is?  
- Kísértetek – felelte az angol gonoszkodva. Beszéd közben végig az épületet figyelte. – Egész Angliában, vagy talán az egész világon a Londoni Tower a legkísértettebb hely. Több tucat szellem kísért itt… Lady Jane Grey, a Tower hercegnője, Sir Walter Raleigh…  
Arthurt elbűvölték a kísértethistóriák, és a Tower szellemeinek történetét különösen szerette.  
- Azt mondják, hogy viharos éjjeleken feltűnik Boleyn Anna fehérruhás szelleme amint a fejét a hóna alatt viszi… – Arthur megfordult, és látta, hogy Alfred már nincs mellette. Zavartan nézett körül. – Alfred? – Ahogy kissé odébb sétált, az amerikait kifulladva, egy fához dőlve találta. Arthur felkiáltott, és fiúhoz rohant. - Alfred! A fene egye meg! Jól vagy? – kérdezte aggódó hangon, látva a fiú arcának sápadt-zöldes színét.  
Alfred tágra nyílt szemekkel, a mellkasát markolászva nézett az angolra, homlokán izzadság gyöngyözött. – Én… nem… szeretem… a...kísérteteket!  
Arthur hisztérikus nevetésben tört ki, hiába próbálta magát fékezni. Alfred ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy minél messzebb menjenek innen, de útközben időnként rémült tekintettel fordult hátra, mintha attól félne, hogy Boleyn Anna üldözi. Arthur szívesen sétálgatott volna még a folyóparton, de Alfred mindenáron el akart menni a környékről, és célba vette a legközelebbi buszmegállót. Arthur képtelen volt abbahagyni a vihogást… a nagyhangú, felvágós amerikai fél a szellemektől.  
Úgy tűnt, hogy Alfred elég gyorsan megnyugodott, és füttyentett, mikor a piros emeletes busz bekanyarodott a megállóba. – Wow! Ez az a szuper nagy! - kiáltotta miközben felugrott a járműre. – Hogy s mint, Miss – billentette meg a kalapját Alfred a fiatal kalauzlány felé, aki válaszul kuncogva mosolygott a fiúra. Szinte rá sem nézett Arthurra, még akkor sem, mikor a jegyeit kezelte.  
Az angol előrefurakodott a zsúfolt buszon. Talált egy ülőhelyet, és éppen le akart ülni, mikor észrevette, hogy Alfrednak ismét nyoma veszett. – Hova tűnt már megint? – motyogta, aztán a lépcsők felől hirtelen ismerős kiáltás ütötte meg a fülét.  
- Hé Arthur! Egy egész busz van itt fent!  
Arthur érezte, hogy minden utas őket figyeli. Bocsánatkérő mosollyal nézett körül.  
– Elnézést kérek… ő amerikai. – Arthur felsietett az emeletre. Az egész utazás azzal telt, hogy megpróbálta rávenni Alfredot, hogy üljön le, mentegetőzött a többi utasnak, és visszahúzta a hülye amcsit, mikor az kihajolt az ablakon, hogy amerikai katonákat üdvözöljön. Arthur megkönnyebbült, mikor végre leszálltak a buszról, de a többi utas még nála is jobban örült ennek.

Nem volt egyszerű lépést tartani Alfreddal. Arthur nem is tudta, honnan van ennyi energiája a fiúnak, de úgy tűnt, hogy kimeríthetetlen tartalékai vannak. Próbált nem lemaradni, ahogy Alfred végigviharzott a nyüzsgő utcákon, a gyalogosok felé integetve, és közben be nem állt a szája.  
- Hát, tudod, én még soha nem jártam ekkora városban! Ez a hely hatalmas! Vagyis hát voltam New Yorkban, de csak rövid ideig maradtunk, mert máshova vezényeltek minket. Na, az aztán óriási egy város! Majd a háború után elviszlek oda, Arthur. Együtt fogjuk megnézni! És aztán megmutatom neked azt a várost is, ahol élek. Csak egy kisváros… semmi olyasmink nincsen, mint ami itt van, de igazán tetszeni fog neked, Arthur, én ebben biztos vagyok.  
- Hát… én… – Arthur kissé meg volt döbbenve, képtelen volt elhinni Alfred szavait, és igazából abban sem volt biztos, hogy el akarja-e hinni őket.  
- Hát, az elég messze van, igaz?  
- Ugyan! Majd elrepülünk a Lady Beth-en!  
Arthur kétkedve húzta fel a szemöldökét. – Nem hiszem, hogy a géped képes lenne Angliából Amerikába repülni, Alfred.  
- Már hogyne lenne képes! – vigyorgott a fiú, és Arthur még itt, ezen a napfényes, forgalmas utcán is úgy érezte, hogy elakad a lélegzete. Az az átkozott vigyorgás…  
- És ez hogy fog neki sikerülni? – Arthur elkapta Alfred pillantását, ahogy a forgalomról tudomást sem véve sétáltak az utcán.  
- Varázslat… – kacsintott az amerikai. Arthur megbabonázva nézte a fiút, de Alfred felfelé nézett, és nagyot kiáltott. – Ooh, ooh! – Alfred hirtelen megtorpant, és szó szerint megcsúszott. – Azt ott ismerem! – kiáltotta. – Az a Big Bob!  
A varázs szertefoszlott, és Arthur ismét nevetésben tört ki. – Ben.  
- Huh?  
- Big Bennek hívják! – magyarázta Arthur. – Hát, igazából nem a tornyot hívják Big Bennek… hanem az egyik harangot.  
- Tényleg? Huh. Te aztán sok mindent tudsz, Arthur! – Alfred mozdulatlanul állt a járda közepén, és az Óratornyot bámulta. Ügyet sem vetett a körülötte jövő-menő tömegre.  
- Alfred? – Arthur egy kicsit várt, de a fiú nem mozdult. – Mit csinálsz?  
- Arra várok, hogy elkezdjen harangozni – közölte Alfred.  
Arthur nem tudta, hogyan vehetné rá Alfredet arra, hogy odébb menjen, így továbbra is az utca közepén maradtak, az őket kikerülő járókelők rosszalló pillantásától övezve. Arthur nézte, ahogy az amerikai egyre csak az órát figyeli, majd pár perc múlva felcsendült a harangszó.  
- Haha, fantasztikus! Szupcsi! Most hova megyünk? Ooh, nem nézzük meg ott azt a furcsa épületet? - és Alfred nekiiramodott, egyenesen a Westminster Apátság felé.  
– Ne maradj le, öregfiú!  
Arthur a homlokát ráncolta. – Hogy mondtad? – kiáltotta, majd az amerikai után eredt. De azért hálás volt ezért a kis szünetért. A mai nap tényleg kezdi magát öregnek érezni.  
A apátság sötét épületében azonban gyorsan tovatűnt a derűs vigyor Alfred arcáról. Lassan óvakodott előre, gyanakodva kémlelt körbe, és nem mozdult Arthur mellől, aki nem tehetett róla, de jól szórakozott ezen.  
- Ijesztő egy hely – suttogta Alfred idegesen, ahogy elmentek az alacsony kőkoporsók mellett. – Ugye nincsenek holttestek ezekben a micsodákban?  
Arthur nem tudta, hogy komolyan vegye-e ezt a kérdést. Hiszen koporsók. – Oh, dehogy! – válaszolta gúnyosan. – Látod, hogy kőből vannak.  
- Oh. – sóhajtott fel Alfred megkönnyebbülten. – Hát akkor már minden rendben.  
Arthur incselkedve nézett Alfredre Biztosan nem vette komolyan, amit mondott. – Ezek itt koporsók, hát persze, hogy holttestek is vannak bennük! – Ekkor Alfred ismét megdermedt. Erre mondjuk számíthatott volna. – Ah, ne törődj vele, Alfred!  
Alfred azonban mindenáron ki akart jutni az épületből. – Ti angolok aztán bőven el vagytok látva ilyen nagy, régi, és ijesztő házakkal, igaz? – kérdezte az amerikai, miközben kifutott az utcára. Arthur megint csak nem tudta visszafojtani a nevetését.

Ahogy továbbsétáltak az utcán, egyre kevesebb járókelővel találkoztak. Alfred lelassított, és megállt egy lebombázott épület elkerített romjainál. A ház egyetlen épen maradt falát egy veszélyesen ferde kiszögelléshez rögzítették; a többiből már csak törmelék maradt. Alfred füttyentett. – Hű, a krautok ezt jól telibe találták!  
Arthur bólintott. – Elég jól. Elég sok ilyen bombatalálatos épületünk van. Tudod, a Blitz óta. (2) – És most, ahogy Alfred döbbent tekintettel nézte a romokat, Arthur ráébredt, hogy mennyire fiatal ez a fiú.  
- Ártatlan embereknek nem szabadna ilyeneken keresztülmenniük – mondta Alfred értetlenül csóválva a fejét. – nőknek, öregeknek, gyerekeknek. Ez nem helyes.  
– Elfordult a romoktól és tágra nyílt, csillogó szemekkel nézett Arthurra. - Tudod, ezért csinálom ezt az egészet. – Alfred a romok felé mutatott. - Meg fogom ezt akadályozni itt, otthon, vagy bárhol a világon! Mert mi rendes srácok vagyunk, Arthur. Elmegyek Európába, hogy véget vessek az ilyesminek, majd meglátod. Meg fogom menteni Londont!  
És Alfred most is annyira fiatalnak tűnt, tényleg elhitte, hogy képes szembeszállni az egész világgal. Arthur szíve akaratlanul is megdobbant a fiút hallgatva. Miért kell Alfrednek olyan naivnak, olyan jónak, olyan bolondnak lennie… – Gyere, Alfred! Van itt a közelben egy szép park. Meg szeretném mutatni neked.  
- Oh, nagyszerű! – Alfred ismét fellelkesedve nekiiramodott; de már nem járt olyan ruganyosan, mint azelőtt.  
Alfred végre lelassított, mikor elérték a St. James Parkot. A levegő kezdett lehűlni, és ők céltalanul bolyongtak a fák, kertek és az andalgó párok között. Mikor egy nagy, lombos fa alatt álló padhoz értek, Alfred könnyedén karon fogta Arthurt, és a padhoz vezette. Arthur úgy érezte, mintha testén a könnyű érintés nyomán elektromos szikra bizsergett volna végig, és maga is meglepődött, milyen idegesség fogta el. Leült, és érezte, hogy valami nyomja a zsebét. Zavartan megnézte, hogy mi lehet az, és az Alfredtől kapott csokoládétáblát húzta elő. – Oh! – kiáltott fel meglepetten. – A fenébe, erről elfelejtkeztem!  
- Kóstold meg! – tanácsolta lelkesen Alfred. – Nincs jobb az amerikai csokinál az egész világon!  
Arthur a szemöldökét ráncolta és a szemeit forgatta. – Na persze…  
- De ez az igazság! Kóstold meg! Nem szereted a csokit?  
A férfi lemondóan sóhajtott, letépte a papírt, és beleharapott a csokiba. Meglepetten konstatálta, hogy milyen finom. – Tűrhető íze van. Úgy tűnik.  
Alfred kételkedve nézett az angolra. – Tűrhető…  
- Mm-hm.  
- Akkor miért tömted be az egészet?  
A francba. Arthur Alfredra nézett. Sietve lenyelte a csokit, ami a szájában volt.  
- Szóval ilyen nehéz itt csokihoz jutni?  
Arthur vállat vont, gondosan visszacsomagolta a maradék csokit. - Hát, jegyrendszer van nálunk. Mindenhez nehéz hozzá jutni.  
Alfred sóhajtott majd hátrahajolt, és karjait a pad támlájára tette. Arthur idegesen rezzent össze, mikor a fiú keze a hátához ért. - Ti angolok sok mindenen mentetek keresztül az elmúlt pár évben, igaz?  
Arthur kis híján hitetlenkedő nevetésben tört ki. Alfrednek fogalma sem volt, mennyi mindent kellett kiállniuk. – London egészen más most, mint pár évvel ezelőtt. Rengeteg pusztítás érte a várost. A Blitz után… – Arthur elhallgatott, és testén reszketés futott végig, az szörnyű emlékek még élénken éltek lelkében. A félelem, ami úrrá lett rajta, mikor leszállt az éjszaka, a légiriadó baljóslatú hangja, a szörnyű percek, amikor légópincében (3) kuporgott, és a zaj miatt képtelen volt aludni. A rettegés, amit gyorsan egykedvű beletörődés váltott fel. Soha nem tudták, hogy ki éri meg a másnap reggelt. Arthur Alfred ujjainak lágy simítását érezte a kezén.  
- Emlékszem, hogy pár évvel ezelőtt, még otthon láttam erről egy filmet – szólalt meg csendesen Alfred. – egy dokumentumfilmet.  
Arthur igyekezett nem elnevetni magát. Hogy mikkel próbálja nyugtatni!  
– Dokumentumfilmet.  
- Igen, egy dokumentumfilmet – A fiú megcsóválta a fejét és az égre nézett. – Az emberek összezsúfolódtak az óvóhelyen, szólt a sziréna, és tucatnyi Heinkel (4) bombázórepülő tűnt fel az égen, és porig bombázta az épületeket. Mint azt a házat is pár utcával arrébb. Ahogy látom, te ezeken mind keresztülmentél.  
- Mindannyian. És még nincs vége. – Tehát Alfred azért tudott valamicskét a háború első éveiről is. Szavai olyan könnyen felidézték az emlékeit. – De erősek vagyunk. Akkor is túléltük, és most is túl fogjuk élni. Hiszen britek vagyunk.  
Alfred ezt hallva elmosolyodott. – Kezdek bennetek, britekben látni valamit.  
- És tetszik az amerikainak, amit lát? – kérdezte Arthur.  
- Igen – mondta Alfred halkan, szemeiben tűz égett, ahogy Arthurra nézett. – Kifejezetten tetszik neki.  
Arthur nyakát a hideg szél ellenére forróság öntötte el. Szemeit a földre szegezte  
- Hát, le vagyok nyűgözve! – mondta Alfred ismét a szokásos, harsány hangján. – Fantasztikus a városod!  
Arthur Alfred vigyorgó arcára nézett, és visszamosolygott. – Tudom.  
Mire lassacskán sétálva a Buckingham Palota kapui elé értek, a Nap már lemenőben volt, és a levegő is lehűlt. Alfred, mint mindig, most is izgatott és lelkes volt. Arthur el sem tudta képzelni, honnan van ennyi energiája.  
- Oh, egek! Oh, wow! Ez az a hely, ahol a király lakik!  
Arthur fáradtan bólintott. – Igen, Alfred.  
- Láthatjuk?  
Arthur megrökönyödve húzta össze a szemöldökét. – A királyt?  
- Persze!  
- Oh hát, hogyne, csak beugrom ide, hogy meglátogassam a jó öreg Györgyöt (5), és megiszunk együtt egy teát.  
Alfred teljesen le volt döbbenve. - Te ezt megteheted?  
Arthur megcsóválta a fejét. Bár kicsit bosszús volt, jól szórakozott az amerikain. Alfrednek úgy látszik,gondot okoz a szarkasztikus humor.  
- Tudod mit? Inkább menjünk vissza a Smaragd Oroszlánba, és teázzunk ott!  
- A királlyal? – kérdezte lelkesen Alfred. Arthur szótlanul az amerikaira ránézett. - Ja, szóval úgy érted, persze… most már világos. – Alfred köhintett egyet és Arthur kezével a száját takarva elmosolyodott. - Hát hogyne, Art, ez nagyszerűen hangzik! De ugye nekem nem kell teát innom?  
- Nem. És még egy dolog Alfred.  
- Igen?  
- Arthur vagyok.  
- Ja, persze.  
De Arthur képtelen volt haragudni a fiúra. Az igaz, hogy kicsit elfáradt és kissé fel is idegesítette magát, meg nem értette azt sem, hogy miért akarja Alfred még mindig vele tölteni az idejét. Viszont évek óta nem érezte magát ilyen boldognak. És élete legjobb napját a világ legnagyszerűbb városában, egy kicsit másnaposan egy fenemód bosszantó, de a legérdekesebb, legcsodálatosabb amerikaival töltötte, akivel valaha is találkozott.

Magyarázatok

1. Az amerikaiak így gúnyolták a németeket. Azt jelenti németül, hogy káposzta.  
2. Stratégiai bombázások sorozata, mikor a német légierő 1940 szeptemberétől 1941 májusáig támadta Angliát. 16 várost bombáztak, köztük Londont hetvenegyszer, de Birminghamet, Liverpoolt nyolcszor, Bristolt hatszor. (Wikipedia) Aki kíváncsi a részletekre, olvassa el a Múlt Kor cikkét a Blitzről.: mult-kor .hu/20100910 _hetven_eve_kezdodott_a_blitz  
3. Bombatámadás ellen a házak pincéiben kialakított óvóhely  
4. Német bombázórepülők.  
5. VI. György (19895-1952) angol király, II. Erzsébet édesapja. (Wikipedia)


	3. Chapter 3

Sziasztok! A Nyuszi meghozta a legújabb fejezetet! A következőre sem kell sokat várnotok!

Boldog Húsvétot, és jó olvasást kívánok:-)

- Rendben, akkor itt fogom meg, így ni…  
- Ide tedd a kezed… lejjebb.  
- Így?  
- Ez az, most ragadd meg erősebben…  
- Ez olyan hihetetlenül furcsa érzés…  
- Jobban nyisd szét az ujjaidat… a másik kezedet tedd ide… Ez aaaz. És állj kicsit nagyobb terpeszben.  
- Agh! Ez csak egy nyamvadt ütő, nem lehet ez annyira bonyolult – zsörtölődött Arthur, aki úgy érezte, hogy legalább a nyolcvanadik próbálkozáson van túl, mire sikerült elnyernie Alfred tetszését. Úgy érezte, hogy menten elveszti az egyensúlyát. És ezen az érzésen bizony az sem segített, hogy az amerikai a háta mögé állt, és kezét Arthuréra tette, hogy a technikáján próbáljon javítani. Háta lángolt, ahol Alfred mellkasa hozzáért, tarkóján szinte érezte a fiú leheletét, és nagyon remélte, hogy a másik nem veszi észre, hogy teste kissé remeg.  
Mikor Alfred egy ütővel hadonászva sétált be a Smaragd Oroszlánba, és kijelentette, hogy el fogja magyarázni a „nagyszerű amerikai sport, a baseball szabályait," Arthur nem is sejtette, hogy _játszani_ is fogja ezt a fene ette játékot. Most meg itt áll a krikett pálya kellős közepén, és próbálja a fejébe vésni, hogy mi a különbség az ütés és a csúsztatás között, és igyekszik legalább egyszer eltalálni azt a nyavalyás labdát... Mellettük egy halom ruha hevert: Alfred dzsekije és sapkája; Arthur kabátja és nyakkendője. Az idő olyan derűs és meleg volt, mint az előző nap, semmi sem emlékeztetett arra, hogy hetekig esett az eső. Mintha Alfred csalogatta volna elő a Napot.  
- Most egy kicsit jobban hajlítsd be a könyöködet… kissé lazíts a fogáson… ez az, úgy látom, már kezdesz belejönni! – Alfred hátralépett és Arthur próbált a csalódottságán úrrá lenni. – Na, figyeld a labdát, rendben? – Alfred kezébe vette a labdát, és dobálni kezdte. Csinos arcán derű, világos haja ragyogott a napsütésben.  
- Huszadszorra szerencséd lesz!  
- Oh fogd be! – morgolódott Arthur, miközben az ütőjét próbálgatta.  
- Itt jön!  
Alfred eldobta a labdát. Arthur meglendítette az ütőt, és eltévesztette.  
- A FRANCBA! – Az angol földhöz vágta az ütőt. – Ez egy teljesen abszurd játék! És hagyd abba a röhögést!  
- Ne haragudj! – Alfrednak végül sikerült elfojtania a hisztérikus nevetést. – De hát, hogy őszinte legyek, még sohasem láttam, hogy valaki ennyiszer eltévesztette volna…  
- Végeztem ezzel a lehetetlen játékkal! – szakította félbe Arthur. Magának sem ismerte volna be, hogy zavarban van… – Fogd ezt az átkozott ütőt, mutatok neked egy igazi sportot…  
Miután beszerzett egy krikett labdát és ütőt egy közeli klubból, Arthur visszasétált a pályára, eltökélve magában, hogy lehervasztja Alfred arcáról az elbizakodott mosolyt, de úgy tűnt, hogy az amerikait még mindig rázza a nevetés. Csípőre tette a kezét, és derűsen nézte az angolt. – Akkor rendben. Arthur, mutasd meg, mit tudsz?  
Arthur a szemöldökét ráncolta, bár szíve hevesen dobogott. Ez az átkozott beképzeltség egyszer még őrületbe kergeti. – Na, hadd lássam, mennyire vagy jó egy _igazi_ sportban?  
Sajnos Alfred rövid idő alatt megtanulta a krikett alapjait, csak a játék kifejezéseiben ejtett pár hibát. – Oké, akkor add oda azt az egyenes izét – mondta, miután Arthur gyorsan elmagyarázta a szabályokat. – Az ütő…  
- A dobó.  
- A dobó itt áll – jelentette ki Alfred, és az ütővel hadonászva Arthur mellé rohant. - És aztán az a srác az ütővel… – Alfred a pálya vége felé húzódott.  
- Az ütőjátékos! – kiáltotta utána Arthur.  
- Az ütőjátékos itt áll… – kiáltott vissza az amerikai. – Csak normál esetben ketten vannak, akikből az egyik ott áll egy dobóval, ja, ütővel.  
- Igen, így van.  
- Oké. És az elkapó…  
- A kapus.  
- Igen, ő, itt áll. – Alfred a földet csapkodta az ütőjével.  
- Pontosan. Jolly good. Felkészültél?  
Alfred félig megfordult, és helyzetbe állította az ütőjét. – Passzold ide, pajtikám!  
Arthur ravaszul mosolygott. - Na lássuk csak, most mennyire vagy magabiztos, Alfred Jones. – Arthur nekifutott, és eldobta a labdát. Alfred simán elütötte a földről.  
Mennyi pontot ér ez? Ért hatost? – kiáltotta. – Most futnom kell?  
Arthur meg tudta volna fojtani.

Aznap este, a Smaragd Oroszlánban, látszott Alfredon, hogy büszke a frissen szerzett krikett tudására, és bárkinek szívesen eldicsekszik vele, aki hajlandó őt meghallgatni. – Szóval, végül is a krikett igazából nem különbözik nagyon a baseballtól – mondta egy csapat amerikainak, akik a pubban üldögéltek. Arthur a bárpultot törölgette, és halkan füstölgött magában. – Vagyis van egy ütő, egy labda, amit el kell dobni, és futni kell utána. Ilyen egyszerű. Még elkapó is van.  
- Kapus – morogta Arthur mérgesen.  
- Mi a véleményed a baseballról, Arthur? – kérdezte Matthew, figyelmen kívül hagyva Alfredot. Nyilvánvalóan jól ismerte már a fiú dicsekvéseit.  
- Hát – amint megszólalt, az amerikaiak mind rá figyeltek –, az olyan… – Dühítő, és értelmetlen volt az egész helyzet, és nem is emlékezett másra, mint Alfred karjainak érintésére. – Elég nehéz eltalálni a labdát – fejezte be bátortalanul.  
Matthew megértően bólintott. – Én sem voltam benne soha valami ügyes.  
- Ez biztos azért van, mert ez amerikai játék, és ti külföldiek nem értetek hozzá – mondta Alfred idegesítően vigyorogva. Arthur eltűnődött, hogyan is tarthatta ezt valaha is elbűvölőnek. A többi amerikai egyetértően helyeselt ezt a kijelentést hallva.  
- Szeretnélek emlékeztetni, hogy itt te vagy a külföldi – sziszegte Arthur a fogai között.  
- Pontosan – helyeselt a kanadai, és az asztal alatt sípcsonton rúgta a fiút. – Szóval Jones hadnagy, a helyedben kicsit több tiszteletet mutatnék… vagy ki tudja… – Matthew óvatosan Arthurra mosolygott. – Talán még ki is dobhatnak innen, és soha többé nem jöhetsz be ide.  
Arthur eldöntötte, hogy rokonszenves neki Matthew.  
- Á! Arthur, ugye nem tennél velem ilyet? – Alfred a pultra hajolva vigyorgott Arthurra. – Mi lenne, ha bocsánatot kérnék? – kacsintott az angolra, aki ökölbe szorított kézzel markolta a törölgető ruhát. – És kaphatnék még egy whiskyt?  
Egyszer meg kéne tanítani az amerikait arra a szóra, hogy „kérek szépen". A whiskysüveg után nyúlt, de az üres volt. Sóhajtva gondolta arra, hogy ma este most fog harmadszor a pincébe menni. Ledobta a törölgető ruhát, és összecsapta a kezeit.  
- Skót-whisky is jó lesz! – mondta Alfred, látva az üres palackot.  
Arthur legyintett. – Mindenképpen kellene whiskyt hoznom. – Skót whisky. Erről jutott eszébe… az amerikaira nézett, és édesen elmosolyodott. – Nem haragszol, ha megkérlek, hogy segíts nekem felhozni a palackokat? - Mivel jól emlékezett arra, mennyire meg volt rémülve a fiú a Londoni Towerben és a Westminster Apátságban, kigondolt egy tervet, hogy megleckéztesse az öntelt pilótát.  
- Hát – mondta Alfred még közelebb hajolva a pulton olyan halkan, hogy szavait ne hallja más, csak Arthur –, hogyan mondhatnék nemet, ha így mosolyogsz? – És hirtelen megint elbűvölő volt. Arthur gyorsan összeráncolta a homlokát.  
- Gyere utánam! – Arthur a terem végéhez kísérte Alfredot és lementek a szűk, nyikorgó lépcsőn, a sötét, hideg pincébe. A pub fényei és hangzavara rögtön a semmibe veszettek, kissé állott szagú levegő vette őket körül, és a falakra árnyékokat rajzoló halvány fény. Alfred mozdulatai lelassultak, és vállai megfeszültek. Az angol arcán ravasz mosoly jelent meg.  
- Ah, ez a hely kicsit ijesztő, Arthur - mondta Alfred, miközben ide-oda kapkodta a fejét. – Olyan, mint azok a régi angol épületek…  
- Így gondolod? – kérdezte Arthur ártatlan hangon. – Tudod a tizennyolcadik században épült még nála is jóval régebbi romokon.  
- Ez… tényleg igaz? – tudakolózott idegesen az amerikai.  
- Mm-hm. A whisky ott van abban a távoli sarokban jobbra fent. – Arthur tovább vezette a fiút a pince félhomályába. Alfred lassan követte.  
- Furcsák ezek a régi pubok – folytatta mondandóját Arthur, ahogy a palackokkal és hordókkal teli polcok között kutakodott. – Mindegyiknek van egy története.  
- Oh. – Alfred hangja halk volt, és kissé remegett.  
- Elmeséljem a miénket? – Tényleg volt legendája a Smaragd Oroszlánnak. Arthurt gyerekként ezzel ijesztgették a bátyjai. Bár soha nem értek célt vele, mivel öccsük szerette a kísértethistóriákat, és ha egyedül volt, mindig arra vágyott, hogy bárcsak igazából is kísértene egy szellem a hideg, üres épületben.  
-… Persze! – nyögte ki Alfred. Gyorsan megköszörülte a torkát, és a szokottnál kissé mélyebb hangon folytatta a mondandóját. – Úgy értem, uh, persze. – Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy a fiú nem osztotta a másik lelkesedését.  
Arthur csendben nevetett magában. Két üveg whiskyt nyomott Alfred kezébe, aztán újabbakért hajolt le. – Azt beszélik, hogy a tizenkilencedik század elején egy fiatal házaspár lakott itt, akik nagyon szerették egymást. Egy napon a férjnek be kellett vonulnia, hogy a Napóleoni háborúban harcoljon. A nő türelmesen várta. Minden éjjel egy pohár skót-whiskyt tett a kandallópárkányra, abban a reményben, hogy a férje hazaérkezik, és megissza, mint ahogy tette minden este. – Arthur óvatosan és figyelmesen leügyeskedett egy hordó whiskyt a polc legszéléről. Amint felállt, Alfredra nézett, aki meredten állt és reszkető kézzel szorongatta a whiskysüvegeket.  
- De minden reggel érintetlenül találta a poharat – folytatta Arthur.  
- Időközben a waterlooi csata híre is elérkezett Londonba, és azt is megtudták, hogy több ezer angol katona esett el ott. De a feleség még most sem adta fel a reményt. Azon az éjjelen is teletöltötte a poharat, ahogy mindig. A következő reggel azonban… üresen találta.  
Alfred felkiáltott, arca megrándult rémületében. Arthur elrejtette vigyorát és rosszmájúan folytatta az elbeszélést.  
- Azon az éjjelen ismét teletöltötte a poharat, hogy másnap reggel ismét üresen találja. Minden éjjel megismételte ezt, egészen addig, amíg megöregedett és meghalt. – Arthur hatásszünetet tartott, lassan a fiú felé indult, és halk, sejtelmes hangon mesélte tovább a legendát.  
- De az egészben az a furcsa, hogy bár száz év telt el azóta, néha esténként egy üveg skót-whiskyt találok a kandallópárkányon. Mindenki tudja, hogy nem szabad hozzányúlni. Mert ha virradat előtt kiisszák… – Arthur szünetet tartott, és a mondat baljósan csüngött a levegőben, Alfred pedig csak bámult sápadtan, tágra nyílt, meredt szemekkel.  
Tekintetére ráfagyott a rémület. Nyelt egyet. – Mi? – sikerült végül elsuttognia a kérdést. – Mi történik, ha valaki kiissza?  
- Nem tudom – suttogta vissza az angol –, mert senki nem maradt életben, hogy elmesélje.  
Ebben a pillanatban a whiskys-hordó, amit Arthur próbált levenni, nagy hanggal a földre esett. Alfred sikítozni kezdett, leejtette mind a két üveget, és felrohant a lépcsőn. Arthur győzelemittasan nevetett. – _Na, _akkorkvittek vagyunk, Alfred Jones! – Feltakarított, kivett pár új whiskysüveget, és nagyon meg volt magával elégedve egészen addig, amíg visszament a terembe, és ott az a látvány fogadta, hogy az Alfred a kandallópárkánynál állva, kétségbeesetten próbálta kivenni egy vendég kezéből a whiskys poharat. Matthew-nak és három amerikainak kellett elrángatna a fiút, aki végig azt kiabálta, hogy ő csak a bosszúálló kísértet átkától akarta megóvni azt a szerencsétlen embert. Arthur kárpótlásul kénytelen volt egy hónapig ingyen sörrel itatni. Hát persze, hogy ő soha nem nyerhet.

A következő pár napban Alfred mindig késő éjjelig maradt a pubban, miután az összes katona elment. Ilyenkor kettesben mindenféléről elbeszélgettek. Szó esett Alfred farmjáról, Arthur családjáról, a szülei haláláról, és arról, hogy a testvérei megszakították vele a kapcsolatot… és mennyire gyűlölik őt. Alfred olyan gyakran terelte a szót az ő édes Lady Beth-jére, hogy az angol már úgy érezte, hogy ő is ismeri a gépet. Arthur beszélt a félelméről, miszerint soha nem tud majd megfelelni a szülei elvárásának, és végül a bátyjainak lesz igaza, akik azt mondták neki, hogy csődbe fog menni. És néha ezekben a késői, sötét órákban, mikor mindenki más elment, és az égre szürkeség borul, Alfred is hajlandó megemlíteni a félelmeit, miszerint egyszer talán kudarcot fog vallani, de talán ez fel sem fog tűnni, hiszen mennyi pilóta megúszta már. Ezek, a ritkán szóba kerülő témák ijesztették meg a legjobban az angolt, és nem tudva, hogyan, de keze összefonódott Alfredéval, és eltűnődött, hogy ezt még megteheti-e még valamikor.  
- Különös, hogy ilyen későig kimaradhatsz a bázisról – mondta Arthur, a rumosüveg után nyúlva, ami már majdnem teljesen kiürült. Most már nagyon ügyelt arra, hogy mennyit iszik, ha Alfred társaságában van. Nem akart ismét hülyét csinálni magából. Ismét késő este volt, és rajtuk kívül senki sem volt a pubban. Arthur és Alfred iszogattak egy kicsit záróra után. Arthur ez alkalommal fel akarta vidítani a fiút, de úgy, hogy az ne tudjon szándékáról.  
- Ah, jó dolog bevetésre induló pilótának lenni – mondta derűsen a fiú. – Lehet, hogy meghalunk, ezért úgy tölthetjük el az utolsó napjainkat, ahogy nekünk tetszik. – hangosan nevetett, de Arthur arca megrándult, és elfordította a tekintetét. Az amerikai elhallgatott.  
- Arthur? Valami baj van?  
- Nincs semmi, csak nem értem, mi a fene olyan vicces ebben.  
Alfred szünetet tartott, mielőtt válaszolt. – Bocsáss meg. Tudod, néha könnyebb elfogadni ezt az egészet, ha viccelődünk rajta.  
Arthur bólintott. De a szavaktól hideg reszketés futott végig a gerincén. Az, hogy Alfred… nem… Még rágondolni is túl fájdalmas. – Néha… félsz? – kérdezte végül halkan.  
Alfred gúnyosan nevetett. – Nem! – Arthur szótlanul nézte. A fiú arcáról lehervadt a mosoly, sóhajtott, és lesütötte a szemét. – Jó pilóta vagyok, Arthur. Igazán jó. És ezt komolyan mondom, nem dicsekvésből. Ezért is vagyok parancsnok.  
- Tudom, Alfred. Hiszek neked.  
- De nem az számít, hogy ki mennyire jó pilóta. Mert a végén egy ezredmásodpercen, a legapróbb navigációs hibán múlhat az egész, vagy azon, hogy egy kraut csak egy iciripicirit jobb, mint te… és ennyi. – Alfred szemei sötétek voltak, arcán bizonytalanság, és hirtelen annyira fiatalnak tűnt. Az angol most látta először ilyennek a nagyhangú, vidám, magabiztos pilótát. Furcsa, és ijesztő volt, de őszinte, és Arthur érezte, hogy szíve szinte fájdalmasan szorul össze. Aztán Alfred kinyújtotta a kezét és Arthur lassan, idegesen fogta meg. – Próbálok nem gondolni erre, de… attól az még tény marad, hogy a legtöbb vadászpilóta sohasem tér haza.  
Arthur nem válaszolt. Csak szorította a fiú meleg, erős kezét. Nem tudta, hogy ő mit jelent Alfred számára. Abban sem volt biztos, hogy mit akar tőle az amerikai. Lehet, hogy egységen kívüli társaság a fiú számára, valaki, aki meghallgatja őt ezekben a késői órákban, vagy valami olyan, amit magának sem mert beismerni attól való félelmében, hogy a csalódástól összetörik a szíve. De a férfi tudta, hogy számára mit jelent Alfred. A fényt abban sötétségben, amiben már annyi ideje élt. A levegőt, mindennapjai fojtogatásában. Alfred pont akkor lopta be magát Arthur szívébe, mikor bármikor elvesztheti.  
- De Arthur! – Alfred kacsintott, és a férfi feleszmélt tűnődéséből, és ismét felvette beszélgetésük fonalát. – Én nem olyan vagyok, mint a legtöbb vadászpilóta! – Arthur majdnem elnevette magát. Ez volt azaz Alfred, akit ismert. – Működik a rádiód? – kérdezte az amerikai gyorsan témát váltva,és a pulton lévő rádió felé intett a fejével.  
Arthur próbálta elkergetni a félelmet, ami hirtelen elfogta. – Igen. De ritkán hallgatom. – A rádió mostanában csak idegesítette a férfit. Ha nem a cenzúrázott hírek mentek, vagy annak a kiállhatatlan Lord Haw Haw-nak(1) a németbarát propagandája, akkor azok a szörnyen búbánatos háborús dalok szóltak, amiket Miss Lynn(2) olyan jól énekel.  
- Hé, és miért nem? Gyakrabban kéne bekapcsolnod. Egy kis zene feldobná ezt a helyet! – Alfred felpattant, a pulthoz szaladt, bekapcsolta a rádiót, és próbálta beállítani. – Biztos találunk valami tűrhető zenét…  
Arthur a szemét forgatta, megitta a rumot, és felállt, hogy segítsen a rádió beállításában. – Fene essen a hangolóba- mérgelődött a rádió gombját csavargatva, amíg a beszéden átszűrődő zene meg nem ütötte a fülét.  
Alfred megragadta Arthur karját, és kezével izgatottan hadonászni kezdett. – Na, na! Várjunk csak? Mi ez?  
Arthur felsóhajtott, hallva, hogy egy zenekar muzsikája csendül fel. Ez az egyik oka annak, hogy nem rádiózik… – Ez az egyik lehangoló háborús szám.  
- Oh, Ezt ismerem! – Alfred kiigazgatta a dzsekijét, és kisimította a haját. Aztán Arthur felé fordult, meghajolt, és feléje nyújtotta a kezét. – Szabad egy táncra?  
Arthur szíve hevesen dobogott a mellkasában. Azonban, hogy izgatottságát leplezze összeráncolt szemöldökkel nézett a fiúra.  
- Megőrültél?  
Alfred megvonta a vállát, szemei ragyogtak az örömtől. – Én ezt egy lehetőségnek mondanám – vigyorgott. – Táncolj velem!  
Arthur beletörődően sóhajtott. Még mindig nem tudott ellenállni ennek a vigyornak, így megadta magát. Hagyta, hogy Alfred átkarolja, és kivezesse a pult mögül. Alfred váratlanul magához húzta, átkarolta a derekát, és megfogta a kezét. Arthurnak be kellett ismernie, hogy… szíve gyorsabban dobog és gyomra remeg. Hát, ez aztán nagyon bosszantó dolog! Kezét az amerikai vállára tette, és a másik csinos arcára nézett.  
- Hogy ez milyen nyálas szám!  
- Jaj, hallgass már el! Olyan szép. – Aztán, az angol legnagyobb rémületére énekelni kezdett, miközben ügyetlenül forgatta párját a parketten. - _We'll meet again, don't know where, don't know when… (Találkozunk még, nem tudni hol, és mikor) (3)_  
- Hagyd abba! – szólt Arthur egyszerre zavarodottan, hitetlenkedve, és elbűvölve. – Nem tudsz te énekelni.  
Alfred, aki láthatóan jól szórakozott az angol bosszúságán, erre csak hangosabban folytatta _- But I know we'll meet again some sunny day! (De én tudom, hogy egy derűs napon ismét látjuk egymást)_  
- Fejezd be! – Arthur mindenáron azon igyekezett, hogy el ne nevesse magát. Ez már nem vicces, hanem röhejes volt. Röhejes volt, bármennyire is elragadóan nézett ki Alfred, ahogy énekelt. – Borzasztóan énekelsz!  
_- Keep smiling through…(Csak mosolyogj..._) _– _Alfred haja úgy ragyogott, mint a Nap…  
- Hagyd abba!  
- … _just like you always do...(Ahogy mindig is szoktál_…) _– _Szemei gyönyörű, üde kékek…  
- NE!  
_- til the blue skies drive the dark clouds far away! (Amíg az ég kékje tovaűzi a sötét fellegeket.) –_ Alfred vigyorgott…  
Arthur végül feladta a küzdelmet, és elnevette magát. Alfred vele együtt nevetett, ahogy körbevezette társát, teljesen kiesve a zene ritmusából, míg a dallam körbeölelte őket. Legalább addig, amíg nevet, nem énekel.  
- Bocsánat! – mentegetőzött nevetve.  
- A borzalmas kornyikálás miatt? – Arthur alig tudott lépést tartani Alfreddal, mivel túl gyorsan táncolt a lassú zenére.  
- Nem! Azért, hogy ezekre a sorokra nem emlékszem…  
- Ez egyáltalán nem baj, erről biztosíthatlak!  
- Jaj várj csak… emlékszem már… _So will you please say hello, to the folks that I know, tell them I won't be long… (Tehát üdvözöld az ismerőseimet, és mondd meg nekik, hogy nem maradok sokáig_...)  
- Jaj ne! – kiáltotta Arthur.  
- _They'll be happy to know, that as you saw me go, I was singing this song! (Örülni fognak, hogy ezt a dalt énekelve búcsúztam tőled.)_  
Arthur a fejét csóválta. Alfred reménytelen eset. És édes, őrült, vidám, naiv, energikus, beképzelt és hogyan is fog az élet visszatérni a régi kerékvágásba, miután ő elment? Ahogy a zene továbbszárnyalt, lassan elcsendesedtek. Alfred már nem forgatta vadul Arthurt körbe-körbe, hanem a zene hangjaival együtt lassultak a mozdulatai. Szorosabban ölelte az angolt, és keze lassan, gyengéden mellkasuk közé siklott. Arthur alig jutott lélegzethez, ahogy a zavaros érzelmek elöntötték egész lényét. Mikor ismét felhangzott a kórus, Alfred halkan dúdolni kezdett.  
_- We'll meet again, don't know where, don't know when…_  
Arthur szemébe könnyek gyűltek, és lehajtotta fejét. Milyen buta dolog elérzékenyülni egy ilyen vidám dal miatt… Háta bizsergett a fiú simogatása alatt; keze remegett, a szinte fájdalmasan erős szorításban. Egy ideig tétovázott, majd Alfred vállára hajtotta fejét, hogy elrejtse könnyektől csillogó szemeit. Érezte, hogy a Alfred ajkai füléhez közelednek, ahogy elénekli az utolsó, fájdalmasan reményteli szavakat.  
- …_but I know we'll meet again, some sunny day._

_(1) Eredeti neve _William Joyce, 1939-1945-ig a nácibarát propagandarádiója volt, 1946 januárjában kivégezték. (Wikipedia)

(2) Híres énekesnő volt Angliában a 30–as 40-es években. Sok háborús dalt énekelt. George DeValiert ezek alapján egész sorozatot ír/t. (_Auf Wiedersehen Sweetheart, Bésame Mucho, Lily of the lamplight stb._) Még mindig él, jóval 90 felett van, nem tudni, mit szólna George ténykedéséhez;-)

3. „We'll Meet Again"

szövegét Hughie Charles írta.

(YouTube) /watch?v=c0BJgtQSdEE


	4. Chapter 4

Annyira fokozatosan történt az egész, hogy Arthurnak fel sem tűnt. Az egyik nap még tele volt a pubja amerikai katonákkal, másnap viszont szinte kihalt volt a hely. Ez persze nem ilyen hirtelen történt, de mikor egy napsütötte délután szétnézett a pubban, feltűnt neki, hogy milyen kevés egyenruhást lát, és ez megdöbbentette. Időközben valahogy megszokta az amerikaiakat. És most, látva, hogy ennyire megfogyatkoztak, akaratlanul is enyhe szomorúság költözött a szívébe és a bánattal együtt ürességet is érzett. De ennek az okát túl fájdalmas lenne boncolgatni.  
A múlt héten egy nap sem múlhatott el úgy, hogy Alfred Jones hadnagy fel ne tűnt volna elbizakodottan vigyorogva, hogy valami új ötlettel álljon elő, csakhogy Arthur idejét rabolja. És persze minden estét Arthurral töltött a pubban beszélgetve, nevetve, vigyorogva, kacsintgatva és sajnos énekelve… De Arthur minden erejével megpróbált ellenállni az amerikai delejes, elbűvölő, tagadhatatlan vonzerejének. Semmi értelme sincs hagynia, hogy elcsavarja a fejét. Ez az egész ügy csak rosszul végződhet. De ezek a gondolatok nem gátolták abban, hogy minden szabad percét a csinos, vidám, és átkozottul bosszantó pilóta társaságába töltse el.

Arthur most a bárpult mögött állt, és már húsz perce ugyanazokat poharakat törölgette elmerengve, közben próbálta magát győzködni, hogy nem arra vár, hogy egy bizonyos amerikai vadászpilóta besétáljon az ajtón ezen napsütéses, véget nem érő délutánon. Gyorsan, óvatosan, megfordult, hogy helyre tegye a poharat. Szinte abban pillanatban meghallotta Alfred hangját a háta mögött.

- Howdy sugar, are you rationed? (1)

Arthur villámgyorsan hátrafordult, szélesen mosolyogva, amit persze rögtön meg is próbált leplezni. – Bocsánat, fogalmam nincsen, mit mondtál az előbb! – Arca rögtön elkomorult, ahogy az amerikai szemeibe nézett. A fiú tekintete baljós érzelmekkel töltötte el. – Mi történt?

- Ugye sok dolgod van ma délután? – Alfred megpróbált vigyorogni, de szemeiből hiányzott a csillogás, és a pultra sem hajolt olyan könnyeden, mint máskor. Még whiskyt sem kért, de Arthur azért töltött neki egy pohárral.

- Hát, azért akad dolgom… mi a baj? – Arthur nem hagyta, hogy a fiú másra terelje a szót.

Alfred habozott. – Gyere, igyál velem valamit! – A tekintete, a hangja, kezének ideges babrálása mind arról árulkodott, hogy valami nincs rendben. Ez nem a szokott látogatásainak egyike. Arthur lassan bólintott, bár úgy érezte, mintha gyomrát jeges marok szorítaná.

- Rendben van. Ülj le valahol, egy perc és ott leszek. – Arthur megfordult, elpakolt pár üveget, megfogott egy konyharuhát, hogy letörölje a pultot, és próbálta elfojtani egyre növekvő rettegését. A pult már ragyogott a tisztaságtól, így már semmi ürügye nem volt arra, hogy tovább ott tébláboljon, így elindult az ablak melletti második asztalhoz egy üveggel és pohár rummal a kezében, hogy valami tartsa benne a lelket.

Pár percig teljes némaságban ültek, de a feszültség szinte vibrált körülöttük. Végül Alfred beszélni kezdett. – Hát, mi… mi holnap elmegyünk. – Alfred az asztalra tette a poharát, és Arthur szemeibe nézett. Az angol félrenézett. Ismét hallgattak.

- Hová? – kérdezte végül Arthur. Próbált nem gondolkodni. Próbált nem érezni.

- Valahol Olaszországban fogunk állomásozni. Partraszállást terveznek Anzi… Anza… Alfred kedvetlenül nevetett. – Soha nem tudom megjegyezni ezeket az olasz neveket.

- Anzio (2) – igazította ki Arthur, és érezte, hogy zsibbadtság vesz rajta erőt. Nyelni próbált. Tudta, hogy ez a nap egyszer el fog érkezni, de valahogy arra számított, hogy kicsit több idejük marad még. Megrázta a fejét, és próbálta felfogni a helyzetet. – Ez nagyon hirtelen történt.

Alfred megvonta a vállát. Mentegetőzés csillant szemeiben, máskor vidám arca zavaróan komoly volt. – Nem szoktak figyelmeztetni minket. És tudtuk, hogy hamarosan indulni fogunk. Nem ért minket váratlanul.

- Gondoltam, hogy nem. – Arthur elnézett Alfred feje felett, és a falat bámulta. Kényszerítette magát, hogy arra figyeljen. Van rajta pár repedés. Újra kéne festetni. A pub zaja összekavarodott a feje felett, és egyhangú zúgássá változott. Mikor Alfred megszólalt, úgy tűnt, mintha hangja messziről érkezne.

- Majd írok neked.

- Köszönöm, de azt hiszem, hogy nagyon elfoglalt leszel. Kérlek, ne pazarold rám az idődet. – És miért is tenné… hiszen mit is jelent ő Alfred számára?

- De én…

Arthur sietősen mozgolódni kezdett. – Nekem… mennem kell. Annyi mindent kell előkészíteni holnapra… Úgy értem, ma estére, én… – Arthur sietősen a rumos pohár felé nyúlt, de feldöntötte. – Kérlek, vigyázz magadra, és találkozunk, miután ez a nagy rumli véget ér, rendben? Isten veled, Alfred.

- Arthur…

Végül Arthur visszanézett Alfredra. Tekintetük hosszan egymásba fonódott. Alfred tágra nyílt, könyörgő szemekkel nézett rá. Arthurnak minden lelkierejére szüksége volt, hogy elfordítsa a fejét. Megfordult, majdnem fellökve a székét sietségében, és kiviharzott a teremből. Kétségbeesetten próbálta magát összeszedni, ahogy egy nevetgélő, iddogáló, beszélgető őrszemcsapat mellett ment el. Kezei ökölbe szorultak, és szemét égették a könnyek. Végre a hátsó ajtóhoz ért, felsietett a lépcsőn, keresztül a nappalin, be a hálószobájába, becsapva az ajtót maga mögött. Az ajtónak dőlt, eltakarta arcát, és rögtön sírva fakadt.

Ez nem lehet igaz, mondogatta magában. Örülnie kellene, hogy megszabadul ettől az idegesítő amerikaitól, hogy az élete ismét normális lesz, hogy nem kell bizonytalansággal, és zavaros érzelmekkel szembenéznie. De nem érzett mást, mint egy üres, hideg lyukat a szíve helyén. A gondolat, hogy soha többé nem látja majd Alfredot, teljesen megdöbbentette. Az a gondolat, hogy ő… nem, hogy is gondolhat ilyesmire. Letépte magáról a kötényt és a nyakkendőt, dühösen a földre vetette magát, és kinyitotta a rumosüveget. Nagyon kortyolt belőle, ügyet sem vetetve arra, hogy az ital égeti a torkát. Nem akart mást, csak felejteni. Nyelt egyet, vett egy mély lélegzetet, ismét ivott, és forró könnyek öntötték el az arcát. Idegesen törölgette őket. Alfred elmegy. Alfredot nem látja többé. És bár ezt jól tudta, a felismerés szinte megbénította.

Miután ismét jól meghúzta a rumosüveget, mély levegőt vett, és az ágya felé indult. Nem akart mást, mint a takaró alá bújni, és elő sem jönni onnan. De megtorpant, ahogy hallotta, hogy nyílik az ajtó. Mozdulni sem tudott, gyomra összeszorult, és nyaka lángolt. Elfelejtette bezárni az ajtókat. Az ajtó bezárult, és háta mögött egy test melegét érezte. Képtelen volt arra, hogy megforduljon.

Alfred hangja rekedt, és bizonytalan volt. – Arthur, nem akarom, hogy így búcsúzzunk el egymástól!

- Ez talán jobb? – kérdezte keserűen az angol. Próbálta feltűnés nélkül letörölni a könnyeit, de érezte, hogy Alfred gyengéd, de határozott mozdulattal megfogja a karját. Arthur rákényszerítette magát, hogy ne forduljon meg, és ne nézzen az amerikaira. – Miért jöttél utánam?

- Miért sírsz? – kérdezte a fiú lágy hangon, figyelmen kívül hagyva a kérdést, és gyengéden megérintette a férfi nedves arcát.

- Én… én… nem sírok. – Ismét megpróbálta letörölni a könnyeit, de Alfred megfogta a kezét. Érintése megbizsergette Arthur bőrét.

- Miattam? – Alfred kivette az angol kezéből az üveget, és a közeli asztalra tette.

Arthur megrázta a fejét, majd bólintott.

- Valami rosszat tettem? – Alfred hangjában ismét bizonytalanság bujkált, és Arthur gyorsan nyugtatni kezdte.

- Nem, Alfred. Nem, én csak... én… - Arthur vett egy mély levegőt, megtörölte a szemét, és ügyetlenül belekezdett a mondandójába. - csak azt akarom, hogy tudd, hogy én soha nem szoktam sírni, és tudom, hogy most nagyon röhejesen nézhetek ki, de egyszerűen nem értem, hogyan tehetted ezt velem... Jaj, miért kellett belépned az életembe, és mindent olyan csodálatossá és borzasztóvá tenned és ez az egész olyan fenemód zavarba ejtő! – Arthur szorosan lehunyta a szemeit, melyekből még mindig patakzottak a könnyek. – És én egész végig tudtam, hogy el fogsz menni, ezért annyira próbálkoztam, hogy ne érezzek így, de végül mégiscsak beléd… – Arthur gyorsan elhallgatott, mielőtt a mondat vége kicsúszott volna a száján. Mi van, ha rosszul sül el az egész… Ha a fiú megundorodik tőle…  
- Jaj, a fene essen belé, ez az egész helyzet annyira abszurd!

- Csitt. – Alfred átölelte Arthurt, és lassan magához húzta. Lehajolt, és gyengéden megcsókolta a férfi szemhéjait. Arthur megremegett az érintésre, bőre megbizsergett ahol Alfred meleg lehelete érte. – Ne haragudj, de nem tehetek róla. Attól a pillanattól fogva, hogy először megláttalak, nem akartam mást tenni, mint mosolyt csalni az arcodra.

- Ne mondj ilyeneket! – felelte Arthur, és félszívvel próbálta magától ellökni az amerikait, aki meg sem mozdult. – Ne mondd ezt, mert elmész, és én többé nem láthatlak, és ezt nem bírom ki, nem bírom ki, hogy te nem…

- Vissza fogok térni hozzád – szakította félbe Alfred.

Mikor Arthur felnézett azokba a mosolyogó kék szemekbe, hirtelen ráébredt, hogy mennyire retteg attól, hogy esetleg mégsem tér vissza a fiú. – Kérlek, Alfred, én… – De képtelen volt szavakba foglalni a lelkét elöntő érzelmeket, ezért megragadta Alfred gallérját, magához húzta a fiút, és megcsókolta. Hirtelen azonban pánik fogta el, és megpróbálta ellökni magától az amerikait, de Alfred határozott reakciójára döbbenetet és boldogságot érzett. Mohón ízlelte Arthur száját, erős karjaival az angol derekát ölelve. Arthurt olyan erős vágy kerítette hatalmába, hogy maga is megdöbbent, de mikor észrevette, hogy a fiú viszonozza a csókot, minden elfojtott félelme felszínre tört. Rémülten gondolt arra, hogy Alfred elmegy, hogy elfelejti őt. Hogy Alfrednak ő nem azt jeleneti, amit neki jelent a fiú. Egyszerűen rémület lett rajta úrrá.

Arthur próbált megfeledkezni az ijesztő gondolatokról, és teljesen belefeledkezett Alfredba, és meglepetten kiáltott fel, mikor az amerikai kétségbeesetten felemelte. Szédülni kezdett, és lábait Alfred köré kulcsolta, ajkaik még mindig összekapcsolódtak. Alfred az ágyhoz vitte, és együtt zuhantak a takaróra. És Arthur végre beismerte, hogy ez az, amire már régóta vágyott. Így. _Alfred…_

- Alfred… Alfred… – zihálta Arthur, kezeivel a fiú vállába kapaszkodva; s közben csókolta az amerikai ajkait, arcát, nyakát, fülét. Lélegzete elakadt a csodás érzéstől, hogy így érintheti Alfredot, ahogy mindig is akarta, azóta, mióta először meglátta.

- Arthur, én… – kezdte Alfred, majd elhallgatott, hogy újra megcsókolja a férfit, akinek ellenkezése a semmibe foszlott. – Akarod…?

- Igen! – kiáltotta Arthur, és közben vadul Alfredhoz dörgölte testét. Ez a mozdulat ráébresztette, hogy mind a ketten nagyon. de nagyon fel vannak izgulva.  
- Ohh igen… akarom… – Ez hirtelen jött, mégis helyénvaló volt, és úgy érezte, hogy minden, ami eddig történt, ide vezetett. Alfred csókolta. Alfred simogatta. Arthur egészen idáig álmodni sem mert erről. Alfred _akarta _őt. – Akarom.

E szavakat hallva Alfred szemei elsötétedtek. Szó szerint letépte Arthurról az inget, aztán a sajátjával is ugyanezt tette. – Akarlak – suttogta. És Arthur levegőért kapkodott, miközben meztelen bőrük egymáshoz simult. Olyan volt, mintha elektromosság járná át a testét, hihetetlen, tökéletes érzés volt… semmihez sem hasonlított, amit eddig megtapasztalt, vagy akár elképzelt. Alfred izzadságtól nedves hajába túrt, és kétségbeesetten kereste a fiú ajkait. Whisky, napfény és enyhe csokoládé ízük volt. Alfred íze.

Arthur érezte Alfred szapora szívverését a meleg, sima bőr alatt; kezein érezte a lüktetését, ahogy mohó, türelmetlen mozdulatukkal végigbarangolta Arthur remegő testét. Mámorító érzés volt. Arthur többet akart. Mindent akart. Megtörte a csókot, és az éjjeliszekrényhez nyúlt, megragadott egy tégely hideg krémet, és Alfred remegő kezébe nyomta. Alfred nem mozdult, és Arthur megrémült, hogy esetleg túl gyorsan cselekedett, és rossz következtetésre jutott. De aztán a nyakánál megérezte a fiú szabálytalan lélegzetét. – Arthur, én még… soha…

Arthur megkönnyebbülten elmosolyodott, és fejét a fiú meleg vállára hajtotta. – Én sem. De… akarod…

- Igen! – Alfred magához szorította a férfit, szenvedélyesen megcsókolta, majd ügyetlenül kotorászni kezdett Arthur nadrágjánál, akit ez mulattatott, de fájdalmasan fel is izgatott, ezért gyorsan lerúgta magáról a nadrágot. Alfred gyorsan kinyitotta a tégelyt, és Arthurnak még a lélegzete is elállt, ahogy hirtelen megérezte a fiú hideg és nedves kezeit _ott._ Arthur nem tudta biztosan, hogy tényleg ilyen gyorsan jutottak ide, vagy a rum okozta az egészet, de hirtelen boldogság járta át, és a világ elködösült körülötte. De testén érezte Alfred testét, érezte, ahogy beléhatol, és nem számított a fájdalom, amit kezdetben érzett, mert annyira csodálatos, és magával ragadó volt az egész, és soha az életében nem érzett ilyet. Ezt alig tudta felfogni, mivel forgott körülötte a világ, és kétségbeesetten próbált minél többet megérinteni Alfred testéből, olyan közel lenni hozzá, amennyire csak lehet, és soha el nem szakadni tőle.

Mikor együtt kezdtek mozogni, Arthur kiesett az időből, és úgy érezte, hogy egy tökéletes helyen van, ahol csak ők ketten léteznek. – Jól… jól vagy? – kérdezte Alfred remegő hangon.

- Igen… – suttogta Arthur halkan, szemeit szorosan behunyva, és alig volt képes válaszolni a testét elöntő vágy hullámaitól.

- Emlékszel… mikor az első repülésemről meséltem neked, és… képtelen voltam elmagyarázni? – Alfred meleg, lágy lélegzete Arthur ajkait simogatta.

Arthur szemei kinyíltak, és összekapcsolódtak Alfredéival. – Igen… – Emlékezett rá. Valamilyen erős, lélegzetelállító érzés, és bár ideges volt, de azt akarta, hogy soha ne legyen vége…

- Olyan érzés volt, mint ez.

Ezek a szavak forró üvegcserepekként égették végig Arthur gerincét. Még akkor is küzdött, hogy el ne veszítse az önuralmát, mikor szorosan Alfredba kapaszkodva vad ritmusba mozogtak együtt. Gyönyör bizsergett végig minden porcikáján, testének minden része, vibrált, amit a fiú megérintett. Úgy tűnt, hogy minden a távolba tűnik, és csak ők ketten léteznek a világon – testük egymásba olvadt, nyelvük csatát vívott, ajkaik, végtagjaik, izzadságuk és lélegzetük összekeveredett. Ez túl sok volt. A gyönyör beszűkült, kiélesedett, koncentrálódott, és Alfred arca elmosódott felette, és Arthur egy halk kiáltással elélvezett. – Szeretlek – suttogta fojtott, reszkető hangon Alfred vállához bújva. Félig zokogott, félig nevetett. – A fenébe is, szeretlek!

Alfred felkiáltott, megborzongott, egy hosszú másodpercig remegett, majd Arthurra roskadt. Arthur szorosan ölelte, míg mindketten megpróbáltak lélegzethez jutni. Meztelen, izzadságtól síkos bőrük egymáshoz simult. Majd Alfred felemelte a fejét, Arthur szemeibe nézett, és így szólt: – Én is szeretlek.

Arthur Alfred hajába rejtette az arcát, hirtelen zavarba jött, hogy így elszólta magát. - Még nem is ismersz – motyogta. Még most is túl hihetetlennek, túl csodálatosnak tartotta azt, hogy Alfred szavai őszinték legyenek.

Alfred reszketve nevetett. – Hogyne ismernélek! – A hátára fordult, és magához ölelte Arthurt, aki fejét a fiú mellkasán nyugtatta, élvezve a bőr alatti kemény izmok érintését. – És még többet fogok rólad megtudni. Minden egyes oldalt el akarok olvasni, ami csak Arthur könyvében van.

Arthur a szemöldökét ráncolta. – Ezt hogy érted?

- Nem tudom, csak úgy eszembe jutott.

Arthur mosolyát Alfred válla rejtette el. – Reménytelen egy eset vagy.

- Tökéletes vagy.

- Fogd be!

Arthur hallgatta Alfred egyenletes, és kissé gyors szívdobogását. Kezeik összefonódtak, és Alfred hüvelykujjával lágyan simogatta Arthur tenyerét. A férfi szívét forróság járta át. Alfred – a kedves, bosszantó, elképesztő Alfred – viszontszerette őt. És el fog menni. A késődélutáni napfény átszűrődött a függönyökön, a szoba egyes részeit beragyogta, másikakat árnyékba vonta. Arthur csendes boldogsága lassacskán mélabúra változott. Úgy tűnt, hogy Alfred megérezte ezt.

- Én azt komolyan mondtam, Arthur. Biztosan vissza fogok térni hozzád.

Arthur lélegzete elakadt. Azt kívánta, hogy bárcsak elhinné ezt.  
- Hogyan? – kérdezte, kétségbeesetten várva arra, hogy a fiú bebizonyítsa, hogy igazat mondott. – Hogy fogsz visszajönni?

Alfred kacsintott. – Varázslat!

Arthur nevetett és a szemeit forgatta. – Ezt már sokszor mondtad! Valamiféle varázslót tisztelhetek a személyedben, Jones hadnagy?

- Annak kell lennem! Sokszor bebizonyítottam.

- Oh… erről jut eszembe. – Arthur elfordult az amerikai lélegzetelállító vigyorától, és az inge után nyúlt. Egy fehér, hímzett zsebkendőt vett elő az zsebéből, és Alfred kezébe nyomta. Arthur nem volt biztos benne, hogy odaadja-e a zsebkendőt a fiúnak, nem tudta, hogy illő-e, nem-e túl tolakodó gesztus. Azonban most eljött a tökéletes pillanat. – Említetted, hogy nincsen kabalád, így… ezt hímeztem. – Alfred felhúzta a szemöldökét. – El ne mondd senkinek! – Tette hozzá mogorván Arthur.

- A mi kis titkunk lesz! – kacsintott Alfred, és maga elé tartotta a zsebkendőt. Tiszta fehér volt, piros és kék mintával a szélén. A sarkában két karmazsinvörös A betű fonódott össze. Alfred elmosolyodott, Arthur pedig elmélyülten nézegette a kezeit. – Ez igen! Ez megtiszteltetés számomra! Nem jegesmedve, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy nagyon jó kabala lesz.

Arthur kissé zavartan mordult egyet, és elfordította a fejét. Csak pár nappal azután az éjszaka után fejezte be a zsebkendőt, mikor együtt ittak, és képtelen volt elterelni a gondolatait Alfredról és arról, hogy amit a fiú mond és tesz, talán… tényleg csak talán… – Honnan tudtad, hogy én… szóval… – Arthur nem tudta, hogyan tegye fel a kérdést, de azt is tudta, hogy az amerikai csak akkor érti meg őt, ha egyértelműen fogalmaz. - Hát, hogy én olyan vagyok… mint te, hogy én… – Arthur mély levegőt vett. –… az urakat kedvelem? – Alfred szélesen elvigyorodott, és az angol érezte, hogy elvörösödik.

- Hát Arthur, én nem ismerlek titeket, briteket, de ha ott, ahonnan én jövök, egy srác megfogja a kezedet, táncol veled, és elpirul, meg zavarba jön attól, hogy megmutatják neki, hogyan fogjon egy baseballütőt, egészen biztos lehetek abban, hogy egy kicsit többet akar, mint, hogy ivócimborák legyünk.

Na, most Arthur elsápadt. – Úgy érted, hogy te… egész végig tudtad, hogy én…

- Az első öt alkalommal, mikor whiskyt töltöttél nekem, a felét a pultra öntötted. Ha bárki mást szolgáltál ki, soha nem remegett a kezed.

Arthur a tenyerébe temette az arcát. – A pokolba is!

Alfred vidáman nevetett. – Ezért tudtam, hogy mondhatok neked olyanokat, hogy Beth az egyetlen nő az életemben, és, hogy kedvelem a nálam idősebb férfiakat. Tudtam, hogy megérted! – Alfred megragadta Arthur kezeit, és lágyan, szeretetteljesen megcsókolta őket. – Látszott rajtad, hogy már jó ideje titkolod ezt.

Arthur reszketve nevetett. – Ha tudnád, mióta! – Próbálta kizárni a fájdalmas gondolatokat, amik előtörtek lelkéből – hogy igen, nagyon régóta rejtegeti ezt, és már túl későn talált valakit, aki megérti őt, és nézte, hogy egyre növekvő árnyék, erősebb, mint a függönyökön beszűrődő fény. – Kezd sötétedni.

- Hát, ugye tudod, hogy mit kell csinálni, ha besötétedik? – mondta Alfred, és előrenyúlt, hogy a nadrágzsebébe tegye a kendőt.

- Hé? Ezt hogy érted? – kérdezte Arthur értetlenkedve.

- _Keep smiling through –_ fakadt dalra Alfred _–, just like you always do…__(Csak mosolyogj, ahogy mindig is szoktál__…) _

- Jaj, Istenem! – Arthur befogta a füleit. – Ne kezdd már megint!

_- 'til the blue skies drive the dark clouds far away!__(Amíg az ég kékje tovaűzi a sötét fellegeket.) _

Sietve keresni kezdett valamit, amivel le tudja állítani ezt a borzalmas éneklést, megragadta az első fegyvert, ami a keze ügyébe került, egy párnát, és azzal támadta meg az amerikait. – Tényleg neked van a legszörnyűbb hangod, amit valaha is hallottam!

- Hazudsz! – kiáltotta Alfred, vadul csapkodva a párna mögül.

- Egy úriember soha nem hazudik!

- Ez mind igaz, és így is van, de én _rólad_ beszélek! – vigyorgott a fiú.

Arthur felháborodottan kiáltott fel, és megújult erővel dobálta Alfredot a párnával. De most az amerikai sem hagyta annyiban a dolgot. Mire mindketten nevetve, és kimerülve hanyatlottak a puha ágyba, már majdnem besötétedett.

Miután a Nap nyugovóra tért, Arthur és Alfred csendben feküdt egymás mellett, kezük még mindig összefonódott, mellkasuk egyforma ritmusban emelkedett és süllyedt. Ekkor Arthurnak eszébe jutott, hogy vissza kéne mennie dolgozni, de elhessegette magától a gondolatot. Lehet, hogy most van utoljára Alfreddal. Ezt a gondolatot is tovaűzte. Ahogy itt feküdtek egymást simogatva, összekeveredett lélegzettel, fájdalmasan ébredt rá, hogy soha életében nem volt olyan boldog, mint Alfreddal. És heteket töltött azzal, hogy megpróbálta magát az ellenkezőjéről győzködni, és eltaszítani a fiút.

Mellette Alfred lágyan dúdolta a dalt, amit korábban énekelni kezdett. Arthur egész lényét megbánás öntötte el, ahogy ezekbe az utolsó, értékes percekbe kapaszkodott; simogatta Alfred bőrét, belélegezte illatát, hallgatta, amint a halk dúdolás egyenetlen lélegzetével keveredik. Arthurt a „_We'll Meet Again" _dallama ringatta álomba, míg fejét Alfred mellkasán nyugtatta, és kezeik erősen összefonódtak.

Mikor felébredt, a szoba teljesen sötét volt, és Alfred már nem volt mellette.

Eredetiben ötletes, magyarra fordítani lehetetlen, szóval itt a szó szerinti fordítás. Hogysmint Cukor! Ki lettél adagolva? (a jegyrendszerre utal, a cukorjegyre:-)

Aki olvasta az Auf Wiedersehen Sweetheartot, már ismeri Anzio, de aki nem, annak elmondom, hogy egy Rómához közeli kikötőváros, ahol a második világháború alatt német légitámaszpont volt, amit az amerikaiak megtámadtak és elfoglaltak.


	5. Chapter 5

_1944. január 30., vasárnap _

_Kedves Arthur!_

_Remélem, hogy levelem egészségben talál. Gondoltam, gyorsan írok, hogy tudd, minden rendben van. Nem mondhatok sokat… a cenzúra átnéz mindent, amit írunk, és akár ki is vághatják._

_El__ő__z__ő__ nap __é__rkezt__ü__nk meg. J__ó__l bekavartak a partrasz__á__ll__á__ssal kapcsolatban, de csak boldogulnunk valahogy. Rem__é__lem, j__ól__ vagy! _

_Alfred_

_1944. február 6., vasárnap_

_Kedves Arthur!_

_Kezdenek rendez__ő__dni a dolgok. A hely csod__á__latos, csak hi__á__nyzik… Anglia. Bizony. Folyton csak Angli__á__ra gondolok. Alig v__á__rom, hogy visszat__é__rjek… Angli__á__ba._

_Még mindig nem mondhatok sokat, de… azt mondom, hogy a krautoknak jó oka van a félelemre most, hogy az amerikaiak itt vannak! Oh, és a kanadaiak is. Matthew üdvözöl!_

_Alfred_

.

_1944. február 15., kedd_

_Kedves Arthur!_

_Bocsánat a rövid levélért – nem írhatunk sokat._

_Az id__ő__ j__ó__. A kaja borzaszt__ó__. M__é__g mindig hi__á__nyzik Anglia._

_Tegnap volt Szent Valentin napja. Jöv__ő__re igazi Valentin napi aj__á__nd__é__kot fogok k__ü__ldeni. Addig is__…_

_Sze... Alfred_

.

_1944. február 17., csütörtök_

_Kedves Arthur!_

_Mivel ezt a levelet a tiszti postával küldöm, remélhet__ő__leg kiker__ü__li a cenzorokat. _

_Ezek a krautok aztán piszok keményen harcolnak. Már négyet l__ő__ttem le k__ö__z__ü__l__ü__k __–__ a legt__ö__bbet az eg__é__sz egys__é__gben! A Messerschmittjeik nem is m__é__rhet__ő__ek a mi Mustangjainkhoz!_

_Ma reggel a dalunkat játszotta a rádió. Vele együtt énekeltem, de a srácok minden ok nélkül üres kannákkal kezdtek dobálni. Szerintem csak irigyek rám, hogy én több krautot gy__ű__jt__ö__ttem be, mint __ő__k._

_Még mindig hiányzik Anglia. Oh, és ha nem értenéd, mikor azt mondom, hogy Anglia, rólad beszélek._

_Szeretettel, Alfred_

_._

_1944. február 28., Hétf__ő_

_Kedves Arthur!_

_Ma megtudtam, hogy a krautok adtak nekem egy nevet. Úgy hívnak, hogy – biztosan tetszeni fog neked – a Varázsló. Mert én csak elt__ű__n__ö__k __é__s felt__ű__n__ö__k, mintha var__á__zsoln__é__k. Ugye milyen szuper? Lady Beth-el mi vagyunk az egek r__é__mei! Matt borzaszt__ó__ f__é__lt__é__keny, b__á__rmennyire is tagadja. Mindig is mondtam, hogy __é__n vagyok az egys__é__g h__ő__se!_

_Minden nap a szívemnél hordom a zsebkend__ő__det. De nem mondhatok t__ú__l sokat. Hi__á__ba k__ü__ld__ö__m ezt a levelet a tiszti post__á__val, m__é__g akkor is van egy kis es__é__ly arra, hogy __á__tn__é__zi a cenzúra. ___

_Szeretettel, Alfred_

_P.S. Csak hogy bebizonyítsam, hogy tényleg Varázsló vagyok, valami ELKÉPESZT__Ő__ dolgot fogok csin__á__lni! Egy nappal meghosszabb__í__tom a h__ó__napot. Bizony! Csak v__á__rd ki, ebben az __é__vben huszonkilenc naposs__á__ fogom ny__ú__jtani febru__á__rt! (1) _

.

_1944. február 29., kedd_

_Kedves Arthur!_

_Abrakadabra! Február 29! Mondtam én, hogy megcsinálom! _

_Szeretettel, Alfred_

_._

_1944. március 9., kedd_

_Kedves Arthur!_

_A dolgok nem állnak úgy, ahogy terveztük, de mondták, hogy számíthatunk nehézségekre. Matt és én jól vagyunk, de páran az egységb__ő__l… h__á__t…_

_Vigyáznom kell a cenzúrával…_

_A feletteseink azt mondták, hogy jobb lesz a helyzet, ha az er__ő__s__í__t__é__s meg__é__rkezik. Csak addig kell kitartanunk._

_Egy vidámabb hír. Ma újabb krautot ejtettem foglyul, amivel hivatalosan is mester vadászpilóta lettem. Azt mondják, hogy kitüntetést is fogok kapni. Furcsa… azt hittem, hogy jobban fogok ennek örülni._

_De én itt harcolok, és itt gy__ő__z__ö__m le __ő__ket, ami azt jelenti, hogy nem fognak __eljutni Angliába. Ha felszállok, mindig ez jár az eszemben._

_Szeretettel, Alfred_

.

_1944. március 15., szerda_

_Kedves Arthur!_

_Tegnap az egységünkb__ő__l k__é__t embert elfogtak. Sehol sincs az er__ő__s__í__t__é__s, amit __í__g__é__rtek nek__ü__nk. Azt mondt__á__k, hogy ki fogunk k__ö__lt__ö__zni, de egy sz__ó__val sem eml__í__tett__é__k, hogy mikor. _

_Az a tudat segít át minden bevetésen, hogy te biztonságban vagy, és vársz rám. Most csak ez az egy dolog számít. _

_Szeretettel, Alfred_

_._

_1944. március 19., vasárnap_

_Kedves Arthur!_

_Hát, azt mondták, hogy Franciaországba megyünk, de egyel__ő__re semmi jel nem mutat erre__…__ csak telnek a napok, __é__s mi ide vagyunk bez__á__rva, __é__s nem jutunk semmire. A t__á__j sz__é__p lenne. Ha nem lenn__é__nek ki__é__gett tankok __é__s lerombolt pajt__á__k mindenfel__é__. A helybeliek bar__á__ts__á__gosak, de fenem__ó__d be vannak ijedve… __é__s __é__n nem is hib__á__ztatom __ő__ket ez__é__rt. __É__s az er__ő__s__í__t__é__s m__á__r __é__rkezik, __é__s mi felsz__á__llunk, tessz__ü__k a dolgunkat, de __ú__gy t__ű__nik, m__é__gsem megy__ü__nk semmire._

_Kezd elegem lenni ebb__ő__l a helyb__ő__l. Isten tudja, hogy meddig lesz__ü__nk itt._

_Ma reggel újabb három emberemet veszítettem el. Hármat egy reggelen… Fenemód belefáradtam. _

_Nincs olyan dolog a világon, amit meg ne tennék azért, hogy csak egy percre magamhoz ölelhesselek! Annyira akarom, hogy már fáj! Átkozott cenzúra, már nem is tör__ő__d__ö__k vele! Ha megkapod a leveleimet, az azt jelenti, hogy __á__tengedt__é__k __ő__ket. Im__á__dkozom, hogy a levelek eljussanak hozz__á__d._

_Minden szeretetemmel üdvözöllek; Alfred_

.

_1944. március 23., csütörtök_

_Kedves Arthur!_

_Különös. Több ellenséget lövök le, mint bárki más itt, és mégis... nem t__ű__nik __ú__gy, mintha sz__á__m__í__tana._

_Ma ejtettük fogságba ezt a német pilótát. Úgy repült, akár egy sas, tudod csupa er__ő__, hatalom, __é__s elegancia. T__ö__bb emberemet r__á__k__ü__ldtem, hogy le tudjuk hozni, de __í__gy is __é__letben maradt. Megmondta a nev__é__t __–__ azt hiszem Ludwig vagy valami ilyesmi, – a rangj__á__t a sz__á__m__á__t, t__ö__bbet nem. Elvitt__ü__k a b__á__zisra, __é__s az egyik sr__á__c elvette a t__á__rc__á__j__á__t, el__ő__szedett bel__ő__le egy f__é__nyk__é__pet, elkezdett röhögni, és mindenkinek mutogatta a képet… és a német csak nézte __ő__ket, olyan tekintettel, amin__é__l f__é__lelmetesebbet __é__s szomor__ú__bbat m__é__g soha __é__letemben nem l__á__ttam. Nekem nem tetszett ez az eg__é__sz, __í__gy elvettem a sr__á__ct__ó__l, azt gondolva, hogy a k__é__pen Ludwig feles__é__ge lesz vagy ilyesmi. Erre megl__á__tok egy fiatal sr__á__cot, sz__é__les, nevet__ő__ mosollyal. Ez a s__ö__t__é__t haj__ú__é__s s__ö__t__é__t szem__ű__ fi__ú__ a furcs__á__n el__á__ll__ó__ tincs__é__vel nem __ú__gy n__é__zett ki, mintha b__á__rmif__é__le rokons__á__g f__ű__zn__é__ a sz__ő__ke, k__é__k szem__ű__ n__é__methez. K__ü__l__ö__n__ö__s. Soha nem gondoltam volna, hogy valaha is lesz valami k__ö__z__ö__s bennem __é__s egy krautban. __Ú__gy l__á__tszik, t__é__vedtem._

_Nem sokkal ezután megérkeztek a speciális alakulatok, és elvitték a németet. Miel__ő__tt elmentek volna, belecs__ú__sztattam a zseb__é__be a f__é__nyk__é__pet, mikor senki sem l__á__tta. Nem sz__ó__lt semmit, de soha nem l__á__ttam m__é__g, hogy valaki ilyen h__á__l__á__san n__é__zett volna r__á__m. __É__s arra gondoltam, hogy mennyire furcsa a vil__á__g… hogy ilyen embereket l__ő__d__ö__z__ö__k le. H__é__tk__ö__znapi embereket __á__lmokkal, rem__é__nyekkel, __é__s f__é__nyk__é__pekkel. _

_Két szót írtak a kép hátuljára… – Bella Ciao. – Azt jelenti, hogy „Viszlát, szépségem". (2) _

_Örök szeretettel, Alfred_

.

Arthur a legutolsó levelet a szívéhez szorította és mélyen, vágyakozva felsóhajtott. Most olvasta el nyolcadszor. Nem tudta, hogy a levelek segítenek-e rajta, vagy tovább rontják a helyzetet. Csüngött a levél minden egyes szaván, de a tudat, hogy nem válaszolhat, szinte elviselhetetlen volt számára. Minden egyes mondat egy tőrdöfés volt szívének. Úgy tűnt, hogy Alfred naivitása és lelkes optimizmusa, mely annyira elbűvölővé és idegesítővé tette a fiút, minden levéllel csökken egy kicsit. De úgy tűnt, hogy a realitásoktól, amivel Alfred szembekerült, nyitottabbá, megértőbbé vált a személyisége. Bár néha bánatot is okoztak, mégis minden levél csak egyre jobban növelte Arthur szerelmét.

Nehéz volt visszatérni a régi kerékvágásba Alfred távozása után. Arthur nem is sejtette, hogy mennyire fog neki hiányozni azaz átokverte amcsi. Azután a sok derű, vidámság, és hát igen, bosszúság után, amit Alfred hozott az életébe, napjait egyhangúnak, és üresnek érezte.

Arthur minden nap izgatottan várta, hogy érkezik-e levele. A postás lassan megszokta, hogy szinte letámadják, ha az ajtó felé közeledik. Ezen kívül Arthur szinte mániákusan elolvasott minden keze ügyébe kerülő újságot, kikérdezett minden katonát, akivel összetalálkozott, és éjjel-nappal hallgatta rádiót, képben legyen az Európában zajló háborús eseményekkel kapcsolatban. Egész életét annyira lefoglalta a háborús hírek utáni tudakozódás, hogy elcsodálkozott, hogy mit is kezdett magával, mielőtt Alfreddal találkozott volna, aki egész világát fenekestől felfordította.

Arthur még egyszer megnézte a levelet, majd összehajtotta, és gondosan bezárta a pult alatti fiókba. Körbenézett, hogy szükség van-e rá, de ez az este elég csendes volt, akár a legtöbb este az amerikaiak távozása óta. Csak pár törzsvendég látogatta a pubot, akik a terem végébe csoportosultak, és a háborúról diskuráltak. Pár hónappal ezelőtt Arthur még borzasztóan unalmasnak találta volna a beszélgetésüket. Most azonban csüngött minden szavukon.

- Azt mondják, hogy az olaszországi partraszállás borzasztóan sült el – közölte az egyik öltönyös úr, majd pipáját a pultra tette. Arthur szinte észre sem vette, hogy a hamu szerteszét száll, annyira arra figyel, hogy mit mond ez az ember.

- Hát persze, hogy eltolták az amerikaiak – helyeselt egy idős törzsvendég, aki nem volt elragadtatva a pultra hullott pipahamutól.

- Azt hallottam, hogy a németek valahonnan fülest kaptak – tette hozzá egy másik törzsvendég a poharát kocogtatva. – Úgy tűnik, valakit ráállítottak az ügyre.

- Hát, _én _azt hallottam, hogy a németek már el akartak menni onnan. Már kezdtek belefáradni – vetette közbe Arthur. Egy angol katona említette ezt neki pár hete. Arthur nem is tudta, mennyire megbízható az információ, de hinni akart neki.

- Én azt mondom, hogy ez a legokosabb dolog, amit eddig csináltak ebben az átkozott háborúban – mondta a vendég. – Bár bizonyos információforrásokból megtudhatjuk, hogy mi az igazság ezzel kapcsolatban.

- Oh! Erről jut eszembe. – Arthur a rádióhoz ment, és a keresőgombbal kezdett babrálni. Halványan elmosolyodott, mikor eszébe jutott, hogy pár hete még azt mondta Alfrednak, hogy ki nem állhatja a rádiót. Most szinte hozzá volt ragadva a készülékhez. Hosszasan keresgélt az állomások között, amíg megtalálta, amit keresett.

_- Germany calling, Germany calling… (3)_

A beköszönő hangot nagy felhördülés fogadta. – Miért hallgatja azt az árulót, Arthur? – kérdezte a pipázó úr.

- Legalább megtudunk tőle valamit – mondta az idős törzsvendég.

- Ugyan! Csupa hazugság, ezt mindannyian jól tudjuk. Lógni fog ez a Lord Haw Haw-t, majd meglátják!

- Nem lenne rossz megszabadulni tőle! De attól még meghallgathatjuk, miről beszél.

Arthur nem törődött velük. Meghallgatta Lord Haw Haw összes műsorát. Bár nehezére esett minden éjjel az áruló affektáló, behízelgő hangján hallgatni, hogy az angol nemzet el fogja veszíteni a háborút, a németek felsőbbrendűek, meg a többi háborús hazugságot, a műsorban időnként valós információk is voltak, és Lord Haw Haw közvetítése volt az egyetlen, ahonnan értesülhetett a Szövetséges csapatok sorsáról.

A törzsvendégek parázsló vitába bonyolódtak, de Arthur csak a rádiót figyelte. A legtöbb adásban nem hangzott el semmi érdekes, de most pár szó, ami a lármán átszűrődött, felkeltette Arthur figyelmét. _Olaszország… Amerikai… pilóta… _– Ssh – csendesítette Arthur a vendégeit, kezét feltartva. – Mit mond? – Felhangosította a rádiót, és miután mindenki elhallgatott, csupán Lord Haw Haw idegesítő hangja töltötte be a helyiséget.

_- A New York Times közlése szerint ma egy amerikai vadászpilóta parancsnok lesb__ő__l t__á__madva egymag__á__ban kilenc n__é__met g__é__pet l__ő__tt le Olaszorsz__á__gban. Ez term__é__szetes abszurd. A pil__ó__ta, akinek a nev__é__t nem k__ö__z__ö__lt__é__k, de __ú__gy eml__í__tik, hogy __„__a Var__á__zsl__ó"__, k__é__ptelen volt elb__á__nni egyetlen Messerschmitt-el, miel__ő__tt a g__é__p__é__t, egy P-51 Mustangot, aminek a neve __„__Lady Beth,__"__ lel__ő__tt__é__k az olasz-osztr__á__k hat__á__ron__…_

Arthur többet már nem hallott. A rádió hangja távoli zúgássá változott, és fekete hullámok csaptak át az agyán. … egy _P-51 Mustangot, aminek a neve „Lady Beth," lel__ő__ttek__…_Fejében csak ez a mondat ismétlődött újra és újra. Arthur körbenézett széket keresve, de nem talált, így a földre roskadt. Alfred gépét ellenséges területen lőtték le… Alfred gépét… _Alfred_…

Arthur képtelen volt lélegezni. Ez nem igaz. Csak képzelődik.… biztosan csak képzelődik… A távoli búgásnak érzékelt hang ismét kitisztult, és az a szörnyű hang a feje felett harsogott, lelkébe mart, szívét és a józan eszét széthasította, darabokra vágta A kegyetlen szavak folytatódtak.

_A félholt pilótát a gép lelövése után hamar elfogták a német alakulatok. Valószín__ű__s__í__thet__ő__, hogy az amerikai l__é__gier__ő__ k__ö__ztiszteletben __á__ll__ó__ tisztje, __í__gy nagy mennyis__é__g__ű__ fontos inform__á__ci__ó__nak van a birtok__á__ban. Az SS __ő__rizetbe vette, __é__s alaposan ki fogj__á__k vallatni, miel__ő__tt__…_

A rádió hangja ismét pulzáló fekete hullámokba olvadt. _SS… alaposan kivallatja… miel__ő__tt… Jaj Istenem, micsoda el__ő__tt__…_- Nem kapok levegőt…

Felismerhetetlen hangok szűrődtek keresztül a sűrű levegőn.

- Hozzanak vizet!

- Valaki hívjon orvost!

A szoba veszélyesen billegett. Arthur addig észre sem vette, hogy ordít, amíg valaki megjelent előtte, megfogta a kezeit, és nyugtatni próbálta. Arthur azonban csak a borzalmas szavakat hallotta tisztán. _Lady Beth…_ _lel__ő__tt__é__k… félholtan... alaposan kivallat… SS…_

Arthur bólintani próbált, próbálta mondani, hogy jól van. De nem volt jól. Hogyan is lett volna jól. Alfred fogságba esett, és hamarosan ki fogják vallatni. És azután… az SS nem arról híres, hogy szabadon engedi a foglyait. Arthur nyelt, mert hányinger fogta el, és küzdött, hogy eszméleténél maradjon. Szinte észre sem vette a mellette állókat.

Hogyan is lett volna jól Arthur? Hogyan is lett volna bármi rendben mikor ilyesmi történt?

(1)1944 tényleg szökőév volt! Ezt az alaposságot, George!

(2)Itt viszont nem alapos :-) mert a 'ciao' azt jelenti, hogy 'szia'.  
A viszontlátásra az 'arrivederci' :-) De aki olvasta az Auf Wiedersehen Sweetheartot, annak ez a rész úgyis ismerős:-)

_(3) Lord Haw Haw William Joyce álneve volt, aki a „Germany Calling"-nak, a náci német rádió egy angol nyelv__ű__, brit hallgat__ó__kat megc__é__lz__ó__ propagandam__ű__sor__á__nak volt a bemond__ó__ja. A m__ű__sor c__é__lja az volt, hogy elb__á__tortalan__í__tsa, __é__s demoraliz__á__lja a sz__ö__vets__é__ges csapatokat, __é__s a brit lakoss__á__got. __Á__ltal__á__ban sz__ö__vets__é__ges g__é__pek lel__ö__v__é__s__é__r__ő__l, __é__s sz__ö__vets__é__ges haj__ó__k els__ü__llyeszt__é__s__é__r__ő__l tud__ó__s__í__tott, __é__s sz__ö__vets__é__ges csapatok nagy vesztes__é__geir__ő__l sz__á__molt be. B__á__r j__ó__l tudt__á__k, hogy a m__ű__sor n__á__ci propaganda, d__ü__h__í__t__ő__ dolgokr__ó__l besz__é__lnek benne, tele van pontatlans__á__gokkal __é__s t__ú__lz__á__sokkal, m__é__gis gyakran hallgatt__á__k, hogy inform__á__ci__ó__kat tudjanak meg a sz__ö__vets__é__ges csapatok, __é__s l__é__gier__ő__ sors__á__r__ó__l._

_William Joyce-t 1945-ben árulás vádjával letartóztatták, és 1946-ban felakasztották.  
_(Ezt az eredetiből fordítottam, és mivel George történelem szakos az egyetemen, sok mindent lehet tőle tanulni. Na, mire jó a yaoi! :-)

Itt egy kis rövid részlet a műsorból. (bár 1940-es, és nem arról tudósít, hogy lelőtték a Lady Bethet, hanem azon gúnyolódik, hogy mennyire félnek az angolok a német bombáktól, és a nők repeszbiztos ruhát és kalapot akarnak…

watch?v=RoPV1FOATUo


	6. Chapter 6

_1944. március 26., vasárnap_

_Legdrágább Arthurom!_

_Bonjourno! (Tudod, ez a szia olaszul.) (1) Ezt a levelet az olasz Ellenállás__jóvoltából küldöm. Az élet néha igazán különös, és csodálatos dolgokat tud művelni._

_Még aznap, hogy a legutóbbi levelemet elküldtem Neked, Matthew-val bementünk a faluba, és egy csapat barátságos olasszal találkoztunk. Miközben beszélgettünk velük, észrevettem, hogy egyikük nagyon ismerősnek tűnik… beletelt egy kis időbe, mire rájöttem, hogy honnan. Hát a német fényképéről! Ő volt az a sötét szemű, és kusza hajú fiatalember! Félrevontam, és megkérdeztem tőle, hogy nem ismer-e véletlenül egy Ludwig nevű német vadászpilótát. Oh, Arthur. Az a döbbent tekintet, majd az a boldogság, végül az a teljes kétségbeesés. Nyilvánvalóan ismerte őt… és nyilvánvalóan azt is tudta, hogy mit jelent az, hogy én is ismerem._

_A fiút Felicianónak hívják, az olasz Ellenállás tagja, és igazán jól beszél angolul… nem úgy, mint a bátyja, Lovino, aki folyton csak olaszul kiabált nekünk hangosan és dühösen. A nagyapjuk (akit Rómaként emlegetnek) vezeti a mozgalmat, és nagyon ügyesen menekítenek át szövetséges hadifoglyokat Spanyolországba, ahonnan aztán haza tudnak jutni.(2) Feliciano nem tűnik annyira ügybuzgónak, mint a nagyapja vagy a bátyja, de vidám, édes és egy picit félénk. Mikor először találkoztunk vele, elénk ugrott, négy különböző nyelven kiabálta, hogy megadja magát, és kétségbeesetten lengetett egy kis fehér zászlót._

_Feliciano akkor találkozott Ludwiggal, mikor a németek a falu közelében állomásoztak, és rögtön beleszeretett. Nem törődött azzal, hogy ki melyik oldalon áll, és milyen hűség kötelezi… csak találkozott vele, és megszerette. És ez kölcsönös volt. Feliciano nagyon segítőkész volt velünk szemben, de azt is tudta, hogy közreműködtem Ludwig gépének lelövésében, és fogságba ejtettem őt… Feliciano mégis egész idő alatt a németek ellen küzdött. Úgy tűnik, hogy a szerelem ledönti a barikádokat._

_A falu igazán szép. Egy nap, mikor már mindezen túl leszünk, visszajövök veled, és együtt megnézzük… tankok, lerombolt épületek, és kiégett mezők nélkül. _

_Annyira hiányzol! Minden nap csak az jár az eszemben, hogy mennyire várom, hogy visszatérjek hozzád. Te vagy az egyetlen, Arthur – az egyetlen, akivel életem minden napját el akarom tölteni. És minél tovább vagyok itt, annál jobban tudom ezt. Szeretlek. Annyira jó, hogy végre leírhatom ezt! _

_A dolgok nem állnak a legjobban, de biztos lehetsz benne, hogy visszajövök hozzád, Arthur. Hiszen én vagyok a Varázsló! _

_Örök szerelemmel, Alfred_

.

Arthur gyengéden végigsimított a papíron, összehajtotta, és gondosan a öltözőszekrény felső fiókjába tette, a többi mellé. Ez volt az utolsó levél, amit Alfredtól kapott, és a szívét összetörő hír utáni reggel érkezett. Pár nappal korábbra volt keltezve, mint a szörnyű rádióműsor napja. Alfred csak pár órával azelőtt írhatta, hogy elfogták.

Arthur napokig próbált gátat vetni az őt üldöző szörnyű gondolatoknak; de rájött, hogy ez lehetetlen. Mit tett az SS Alfreddal? Beszélt? Ordított? Félt? Vagy dacosan nevetett és játszotta a hőst, kinek mindig is gondolta magát? Kétségbeesetten próbálta kiűzni lelkéből a félelmet. De Istenem, miért pont Alfred? Miért pont a legőszintébb, a legvidámabb, a legcsodálatosabb személy, akit valaha is ismert, miért az, aki a világon a legkevésbé érdemelte meg ezt?

Arthur ismét összeszedte magát, és elindult lefelé a lépcsőn, dolgozni. Ahogy belépett a pubba, magára erőltetett egy mosolyt, és a törzsvendégei fejbólintással üdvözülték, mikor elment mellettük. – Hogy érzed magad, öregfiú?

Arthur legyintett. – Jól vagyok, az orvos azt mondta, hogy csak kimerültség.

- Ah, túlerőlteted magad! Vegyél kicsit vissza a tempóból, mert a végén betegre dolgozod magadat, mint a múltkor!

Arthur nevetett, és bólintott. Sikerült elhitetnie, hogy az, ahogy a rádióműsorra reagált, nem volt egyéb, mint kimerültség miatti ájulási roham. Semmi több. Ezt mindenki elfogadta, és az élet ment tovább.

Ahogy a pulthoz ért, körbenézett a pubon. Nagy megkönnyebbülésére nem volt sok amerikai katona ezekben a napokban. Ugyanis csak attól, hogy amerikai akcentust hallott, úgy összeszorult a szíve, hogy azt hitte, megszakad. Minden katona, aki rávigyorgott, és whiskyt kért tőle, széthasította a szívét. Minden fiatal, zöldfülű amerikai az ostoba, idealisztikus világlátásával és naiv elképzeléseivel Alfredra emlékeztette, és aztán órákat töltött azzal, hogy felejteni próbált. De most ez egy csendes nap, és ezért hálás volt.

Úgy vergődött keresztül a nap többi részén, mint ahogy mindig is szokta. Próbált nem gondolkodni, nem emlékezni, nem érezni. Az élet nem állt meg és Arthur próbálta tenni a dolgát óráról órára, napról napra, hétről hétre, hónapról hónapra. Minden összefolyt, a napok összeolvadtak. Megőrizte higgadtságát, és úgy viselkedett, mint máskor. Mosolygott a vendégekre. Kitöltötte az italokat. Letörölte az asztalokat. Tette a dolgát.

De valahogy mindent olyan szürkének látott. Észre sem vette, hogy mennyire egyhangú volt az élete, mielőtt Alfreddal találkozott. Alfred volt az élet: vibráló és igazi, és bár csak pár hétig volt jelen Arthur életében, hamar ő lett a legcsodálatosabb a férfi számára. Ő volt a napsugár, a szépség, az élet. És tovatűnt. De az élet megy tovább. Egyhangúan, szürkén, és üresen. És Arthur hiába tett meg mindennap minden tőle telhetőt, hogy felejtsen, mégis minden éjszaka kivette a fiókból Alfred utolsó levelét, és újra és újra elolvasta az utolsó sorait. Annyiszor, hogy szóról szóra megjegyezte őket.

_Annyira hiányzol. Minden nap csak az jár az eszemben, hogy mennyire várom, hogy visszatérjek hozzád. Te vagy az egyetlen, Arthur – az egyetlen, akivel életem minden napját el akarom tölteni. És minél tovább vagyok itt, annál jobban tudom ezt. Szeretlek. Annyira jó, hogy végre leírhatom ezt! _

… _biztos lehetsz benne, hogy visszajövök hozzád, Arthur…_

_._

_1944. ősze  
London, Anglia_

Újabb este jött el úgy, ahogy mindig is szokott, vagyis Arthur nem tudta, hogy miért szaladt el az idő már megint, és azt sem, hogy ő mit kezdett vele. Törölgetéssel foglalta le magát, és mikor az ablak melletti második asztalhoz, Alfred törzshelyéhez ért, próbált a lehető leggyorsabban végezni. Még mindig, ennyi hónap után is elöntötték az emlékek, ahogy Alfred ott ül vigyorogva, kacsintgatva és újabb whiskyt kérve felé tartja a poharát. Arthur próbálta elkergetni az emlékképet, és felnézett, mikor meghallotta, hogy nyílik a bejárati ajtó.

Olyan erős döbbenet lett úrrá rajta, hogy már szinte fájt. Alfred sétált be a pubba. Arthur szíve vadul kalapált, és görcsösen szorongatta a törölgető ruhát. Lelkén valószínűtlen érzések rohantak át. el. Alfred szomorúan rámosolygott, de itt valami mégsem stimmelt… A haja túl hosszú volt. A szemei túl sötétek. Hajtókájára jegesmedve volt tűzve. Arthur úgy érezte, mintha gyomra a lábáig süllyedne. Visszament asztalt törölgetni, és ismét úgy viselkedett, ahogy az utóbbi hónapokban szokott. Összeszedetten. Egykedvűen.

- Szia, Matthew.

- Helló, Arthur. Hogy vagy?

- Baromi jól. És te?

Matthew vállat vont. – Akárcsak te.

- Az jó. – Arthurt kis lelkiismeret furdalást érzett, hogy ilyen ridegen üdvözli a kanadait, de abszurd harag fogta el. Miért kellett Alfred barátjának és szárnysegédjének idejönnie? Miért van itt, hogy emlékeztesse a fiúra, mikor ő nem akar mást, csak felejteni?

- Most zársz? – kérdezte Matthew, ahogy besétált a pubba, és körülnézett.

- Igen – felelte Arthur, ahogy visszasétált a pulthoz, és ledobta a törölgető ruhát. Amint körbenézett látta, hogy a terem kiürült. Eddig észre sem vette. Felkapott egy üveg rumot, és két poharat, az egyiket Matthew-nak adta, a másikat gyorsan lehajtotta. Újratöltött magának.

Matthew köszönetképpen az angol felé bólintott, és elvette a saját poharát. – Gondolom… úgy értem, már elég idő telt el, biztosan hallottad…

- Igen – mondta Arthur, hogy megspórolja a fájdalmat, és a kanadait is kimentse a kellemetlen helyzetből.

- Oh. – Matthew hosszan ivott a rumból. – Hogyan? Ha nem vagyok nagyon…

- A rádióból – szakította félbe Arthur. – Haw Haw barátunk egyik ismeretterjesztő műsorából.

- Oh, sajnálom. – Matthew aggodalma őszintének tűnt. – Mit hallottál?

Arthur mélyet sóhajtott, és nagyot kortyolt az italából. Ezt tényleg hangosan ki kell mondania…? – Lelőtték. Félholtan fogságba ejtették. Az SS őrizetbe vette, hogy… – Arthur hangja elcsuklott – …kihallgassák. – A szavak az emlékezetébe égtek.

Matthew a poharát nézte. - Sajnálom – mondta ismét. – Az ellenséges arcvonal mögé ment. Azóta nem hallottunk felőle semmit, de mivel már olyan sok idő telt el… nagyon kevés reményünk van.

Arthur bólintott. Tudta. Azt viszont nem tudta, hogy miért van itt a kanadai, hogy megerősítse a félelmeit, és csak rontsa a helyzetét?

És Matthew folytatta. – Csapdahelyzetbe kerültünk. Megadtuk magunkat. De lenyűgöző volt… Egyikünk sem látott még ilyet. Hetet lőtt le közülük. Ilyenről még nem is hallottunk. Arra kényszerítette őket, hogy ellődözzék a lövedékeiket, és…

Arthur nem tudta magát tovább türtőztetni. – Most jön az a szöveg, hogy hősként küzdött, és bátran halt meg, és én nagyon büszke lehetek rá? Én nagyon is jól tudom ezt. És ne gondold, hogy az özvegye vagyok. Talán a családjának kellene elmondanod mindezt.

Egy pillanatig mindketten hallgattak, és Matthew arcán fájdalom vonaglott keresztül. Arthur kissé bűntudatosan nézett félre. – Sajnálom, Matthew.

- Ugyan! – Matthew egy ideig szótlanul álldogált. – Tudod, neki nem volt családja. Senkije sem volt. Csak te. – Arthur képtelen volt elviselni ezeket a szavakat… miért nem hallgat el már végre Matthew…? – Csak rólad beszélt. Arthur így, Arthur úgy… – mosolygott szomorúan a kanadai. _- „Egy nap majd felviszem Arthurt a Lady Beth-re…" „Fogadni mernék, hogy Arthurnak tetszene ez a falu…" „Mikor ez a háború véget ér, meg fogom mutatni Arthurnak Amerikát…" –_ Matthew majdnem elnevette magát.  
- Elárulom neked, hogy majdnem az őrületbe kergetett ezzel. – Arthur szorosan behunyta a szemét. – Szeretett téged, Arthur. Kérlek, erről soha ne feledkezz meg.

Arthur mélyet sóhajtott, majd kinyitotta a szemét. – Nem fogok. Nem hiszem, hogy valaha is elfelejtem.

- Sajnálom. Csak fájdalmat okoztam neked azzal, hogy idejöttem. – Matthew a zsebébe nyúlt, és előhúzott valamit. Arthur felkiáltott, mikor meglátta, hogy mi az. Matthew szinte bocsánatkérő mozdulattal adta át.  
- A repülőgép roncsai között találtuk.

Arthur keze szinte magától nyúlt előre, hogy elvegye a zsebkendőt. Nagyot nyelt, és mivel képtelen volt bármit is mondani, csak bólintott. Ránézett a hímzett zsebkendőre, amit azért ajándékozott Alfrednak, hogy a szerencsehozó talizmánja legyen. A sors iróniája túlságosan kegyetlen volt.

- És még egy dolog. – Arthur szíve nagyot dobbant, mikor Matthew egy viharvert borítékot nyújtott át neki. – Azon a reggel írta, mikor… tudod. Soha nem adta postára. Sajnálom. Túl sokat vártam vele, de úgy gondoltam, hogy személyesen kell átadnom neked.

Arthur torka elszorult, és ismét csak bólintott. Matthew csak vigasztalni akarja, segíteni neki, és ő szörnyen viselkedett vele. Elnézést akart kérni, de egyszerűen képtelen volt megszólalni.

- Hamarosan Franciaországba indulunk. Eljövök, hogy elbúcsúzzam, mielőtt továbbmegyünk. – Matthew felhajtotta a maradék italát, a pultra tette a poharat, és az ajtó felé indult.

- Matthew – sikerült végre Arthurnak kinyögnie. A kanadai megfordult. – Köszönöm.

Matthew elmosolyodott, bólintott, és elment.

Arthur a zsebkendőre nézett, végigsimított rajta ujjaival, aztán az arcához emelte. Mélyen belélegezte illatát, kétségbeesetten kereste Alfred érintését a kelmén. Hozzáért Alfred bőréhez? Ajkaihoz? Ezt szorongatta, mikor a gépe lezuhant? Arthur sietve elűzte a sötét gondolatokat, és kibontotta a levelet.

.

_Legdrágább Arthurom!,_

_Tettem valamit. Hihetetlenül hülyén hangozhat. Lehet, hogy árulást követtem el.(3)_

_Nem tudom, hogy helytelen volt-e. Én nem érzem annak… de most tényleg nem tudom, mi történhetett velem. Csak azt tudom, hogy nem bántam meg._

_Arthur… akár visszatérek hozzád, akár nem… örökké szeretni foglak._

_Örök szerelemmel, Alfred_

.

Arthur a papírra bámult, nem is tudta, hogy mit kezdjen a szavakkal, amiket érzése szerint legalább már százszor elolvasott. Végül csak egyetlen megoldás jutott eszébe. Töltött magának egy pohár whiskyt, megitta, aztán töltött még egyet. A whisky volt Alfred itala. Így érezte helyénvalónak.

Arthur lassan a kandallóhoz sétált, és óvatosan a párkányára tette a tele poharat. Az emlékek hívatlanul is elárasztották: mikor először állt a pultnál ez az üde arcú amerikai pilóta, és szélesen vigyorogva egy pohár whiskyt kért… _Whiskyt, jéggel… nálatok, briteknél van whisky, igaz? _Mikor először bemutatkozott… _Alfred F. Jones, amerikai hős, azért vagyok itt, hogy megmentsem Angliát! _Mikor először hívta meg egy italra az asztalához… _Még soha nem ittam együtt egy angollal!_ És az a sorsdöntő este, mikor elfogadta az invitálást… _Arthur, cimbora! Mit szólnál, ha végre leülnél velem, ahogy ígérted?_ És persze azaz éjszaka, mikor Alfred ugyanennél a kandallónál a Smaragd Oroszlán kísértetének legendájától megrémülve, kétségbeesetten próbálta elvenni a vendégtől a skót whiskyt.

Arthur elnevette magát, mikor meglátta a whiskys poharat a párkányon. Alfred mindent annyira fanatikusan, hevesen, szenvedélyesen csinált. Arthur megcsóválta a fejét, és a mosoly lehervadt az arcáról. – Alfred, te csirkefogó… megígérted, hogy visszatérsz hozzám!

Arthur higgadtsága másodpercek alatt semmivé foszlott. Minden alaposan felépített, szabályozott önuralma tovatűnt, és most, először azóta, hogy hallotta azokat a szívtépő híreket a rádióban, eluralkodott rajta a kétségbeesett elkeseredettség. Képtelen volt ebben a teremben maradni. Az emlékek itt túl elevenek. A hálószoba még rosszabb. Mivel nem talált sehol nyugtot, leviharzott a lépcsőn a pincébe, egyenesen a whiskysüvegekhez. Levett egy palackot a polcról, megnézte, majd egy hirtelen indulattól vezérelve teljes erőből a kőfalhoz vágta. Össze akarta törni az emlékeket, szétzúzni a fájdalmat. Nézte, ahogy a palack millió apró csillogó üvegszilánkká törik szét. Akárcsak a szíve.

És akkor végre Arthur átadta magát a fájdalmának. Megragadott két másik palackot, és gondolkodás nélkül a falhoz vágta őket, egyiket a másik után. Miért tört ki ez a rohadt háború? Miért kellett neki egy ilyen csodálatos valakivel találkoznia, csak azért, hogy elveszítse? Miért kellett neki megtalálnia a boldogságot, csak azért, hogy egész hátralevő életében a hiányát érezze? Miért nincsenek válaszok ezekre az átokverte kérdésekre?

Ordított, üvöltött, kiabált. Azt akarta, hogy tovatűnjön ez az érzés. Azt akarta, hogy Alfred visszajöjjön. Annyira akarta, hogy fájt. Nem vette észre, hogy egy üvegszilánk felsebezte az arcát. Még több palackot kapott fel, és olyan erősen vagdalta őket a földhöz, ahogy csak tudta. Megfordult, hogy újabb üvegeket vegyen le a polcról, de végül a földre roskadt, kinyitotta az üveget, és ivott. Másodpercek alatt kiürítette, és egy másik palackot ragadott meg. Nem hagyta abba. Mikor az egyik kiürült, másikért nyúlt.

Talán egy óra telhetett el. Talán egy nap. Talán több. Az emberek beszélhettek hozzá, Arthur nem törődött velük. Egyszerűen megragadott egy másik whiskysüveget. A sötétségbe fény ragyogott, majd ismét visszatért a sötétség. Arthur újabb felejtést hozó üvegért nyúlt. Sötétség. Áldott feledés.

Arthur álmodott. A „_We'll Meet Again"_ lágy dallamailebegtek körülötte. Alfred itt volt… vigyorgott, kacsintott, nevetett. Mosolygott.  
_- Az egészet meg fogom mutatni neked, Arthur!  
- Meglátod, hogy tetszeni fog neked!  
- Tetszik nekem… mikor mosolyogsz…_

A levegő sűrű volt, a pince padlója hideg, és kemény. Arthur végre kinyitotta a szemeit… és ő ott volt, előtte. Azzal az aranyló hajával, azzal az aranyló bőrrel, azokkal a csillogó, kék szemekkel. Arthur Alfred gyönyörű arcára nézett, és elmosolyodott. – Tudtam, hogy visszajössz hozzám!

És ismét magával ragadta a feledés.

1. Hogy miket ír ez az Alfred!;-) Az nem b_onjourno, _hanem_ buon giorno, _és azt jelenti, hogy 'jó napot'! De bántsuk szegényt, olyan büszke a tudására!:-)

2: Ki lehet találni, ki a spanyol összekötőjük:-)

3. Az Auf Wiedersehen 12-ik fejezetének a végén kiderül, hogy miről ír, aki kíváncsi rá. Nem akarok spoilert:-)


	7. Chapter 7

Arthur nagyon lassan vette csak észre, hogy többé nem a hideg, és kemény földön fekszik, hanem valami melegen és puhán. A világ már nem szuroksötét körülötte, hanem világosság lopózik szemhéjai mögé. Végül kinyitotta szemeit, és rájött, hogy az ágyában fekszik. És borzasztóan, iszonyatosan rosszul érzi magát. Ahogy megfordította a fejét, észrevette, hogy az éjjeliszekrényén egy pohár víz van. Mohón megragadta, és kiitta az egészet, majd ismét visszahanyatlott a puha párnákra.

Alig emlékezett valamire. Inni kezdett… miért is? Ja, Alfred miatt. El akarta tompítani a fájdalmát. Hát, úgy tűnik, egy időre sikerült is… de most ismét úrrá lett rajta a bánat, ráadásul a gyomra is háborgott, és a feje is fel akart robbanni. Arthur becsukta a szemeit, és elhatározta, hogy visszaalszik. Ez gyorsan sikerült is neki.

Mikor felébredt, már nem volt olyan világos, és a feje sem lüktetett annyira. Nagy nehezen az öltözőszekrényének a tükréhez vánszorgott, és meglepetten pislogott, mikor a rá visszanéző alakot meglátta. Nem is emlékezett rá, mikor nézett utoljára tükörbe. Szemei sötétek, beesettek voltak. Haja csapzottan állt össze-vissza. Ajkai kicserepesedtek, és egy hosszú, vörös vágás húzódott végig az arcán. Tétován végighúzta kezét borotválatlan állán, és több apró sebet vett észre a borosta alatt. Egyszóval borzalmasan festett.

Emléktöredékek villantak át az agyán: az üvegszilánkok csörömpölése a falon, üres üvegek a földön, a pince kőpadlója egyre közelebb kerül hozzá… Arthur behunyta a szemét, hogy ne lássa a tükörképét, ne emlékezzen, és rákényszerítette magát, hogy felöltözzön.

Bár feje még mindig lüktetett, baj nélkül sikerült lejutnia a lépcsőn. Az első dolog, amit meglátott, egy üres whiskypohár volt a kandallópárkányon. De hát ő teletöltve hagyta ott… Arthur gyomra összeszorult. Észrevett egy papír fecnit a pohár alatt, odasietett, és megragadta.

_Alfred nem ezt akarná._  
_Matthew._

Matthew. Hát persze. Az utolsó, amire emlékszik a pincéből, egyáltalán nem Alfred arca volt; de akkor nem is álmodta az egészet.

Arthur érezte, hogy elönti a düh. Mérgesen ránézett a papírra, majd darabokra tépte, és a tűzbe szórta. Hogy _merészelte_ ezt Matthew? Hogy a fenébe tudná, hogy mit akarna Alfred? Alfred meghalt. Amint ez eszébe jutott, térdei majdnem összecsuklottak. Meghalt. Meghalt. Alfred meghalt.

- Hát persze, hogy meghalt – suttogta magában Arthur. Ő tudta ezt. Akkor miért hatottak rá úgy a szavak, mint egy ökölcsapás? Mélyet sóhajtott, megfogta a poharat, és a mosogatóba tette. Vissza a munkához. Mi mást is tehetne?

.

Egy hét telt el Arthur üres, szürke, sivár életéből, amihez már kezdett hozzászokni. Egyrészt bizakodott, hogy helyzete könnyebbre fordul, de ugyanakkor tudta jól, hogy ez nem fog bekövetkezni, és valahol mélyen, még reménykedett is ebben. Arthur mozdulatlannak és elveszettnek érezte magát a pub nyüzsgő életében. Egy napon, mikor a forgalom ismét kissé visszaesett, és Arthurnak nem akadt sok dolga, a poharakat törölgette egyenként, alaposan. Ez egyike volt azoknak a monoton, agyzsibbasztó munkáknak, amiket mostanában annyira szívesen csinált.

- Hogy érzed magad?

Arthur felnézett a negyvennyolcadik pohár törölgetése közben, és látta, hogy Matthew áll a pultnál teljes egyenruhában, sapkájával a kezében. És az elmaradhatatlan jegesmedvével a hajtókáján. Arthur agyán átfutott a kérdés, hogyan is téveszthette össze őt… vagy bárki mást Alfreddal.  
- Jobban

- Ezt örömmel hallom. Aggódtam.

Arthur vállat vont. – Miért kéne aggódnod?

Matthew kissé hitetlenkedően nézett a férfira. – Több mint egy napig voltál abban a pincében.

- Igazán? – kérdezte Arthur unottan.

Matthew a sapkáját babrálta. Fáradtnak és kimerültnek látszott. – Azon az éjjel eljöttem, hogy megnézzem, mi van veled, de a pub zárva volt…

- Ha zárva volt, hogyan jöttél be? – szakította félbe az angol.

Matthew kis híján elmosolyodott. – Jó lenne, ha elkezdenél figyelni arra, hogy bezárd az ajtót.

- Oh.

Egy ideig hallgattak, majd Matthew mély, bátorító lélegzetet vett. – Mi van veled, Arthur? – Szemei szinte az angoléba égtek, és tekintete szinte ijesztően átható volt. - Bejöttem, és te ott feküdtél egy halom törött üveg, és kifolyt whisky közepén. Legalább hat üres üveg volt melletted, a törötteket nem számítva.

Arthur ismét vállat vont, arca kifejezéstelen volt. – Szomjas voltam.

Matthew kifürkészhetetlen tekintetébe szomorúság vegyült. – Arthur, meg is ölhetted volna magad…

A férfi gyorsan közbevágott. – Elnézésedet kérem. Bár gondolom, megbocsáthatatlan az a sok vesződség, amit okoztam neked. Kérlek, bocsáss meg nekem.

Matthew kedvesen elmosolyodott, és a fejét csóválta. – Nincs miért elnézést kérned, Arthur.

- De akkor is. – Arthur borzasztóan bánta, hogy ilyen kellemetlenséget okozott Matthew-nak. Ráadásul rettentően zavarban is volt, és kényelmetlenül érezte magát. Azt kívánta, hogy bárcsak hagyták volna, hogy saját maga másszon ki a pincéből. Vagy egyszerűen csak hagyta volna magára a kanadai. Talán ez utóbbi lett volna a legjobb.

Matthew hallgatott, látszólag kifogyott a szavakból. – Franciaországba indulunk. Igazából már késésben is vagyok. Mondtam, hogy eljövök elbúcsúzni, szóval… – Matthew széttárta a kezét.

A kedves, fiatal kanadait látva, Arthurt ismét elfogta a szomorúság. Kedvelte Matthew-t. El tudta képzelni, mint barátját – egy másik életben. Nagyot nyelt. Nem számított arra, hogy Matthew visszajön. – Matthew. Attól tartok, hogy nem vagyok valami nagyon ügyes, ha búcsúzásra kerül sor.

Matthew csak bólintott. – Ezt én is gondoltam. És megértem. Csak… meg akartam győződni arról, hogy jól vagy. Ugye vigyázni fogsz magadra?

Hát persze, hogy nem. – Hát persze, hogy vigyázni fogok.

- Jól van… Jól van. – Matthew a kezét nyújtotta a pulton át. – Isten veled, Arthur!

Arthur szívélyesen megrázta a kanadai kezét. – Isten veled, Matthew! Sok szerencsét!

Matthew erősen megszorította az angol kezét és kedves, de komoly tekintettel nézett rá. – És ne csinálj még egyszer ilyet!

Arthur bólintott. Mikor a kezét elengedte a fiú, hátra fordult, és lehunyta a szemét. Mikor múlik el már ez az érzés? Az érzés, hogy a világ megsemmisül körülötte? Bár a kanadai segíteni akart a kanadai, mégsem tett egyebet, mint akaratlanul is fájdalmat okozott; most, hogy elmegy, még több fájdalmat okoz. Ez nem igazságos. Ez nem helyes. De ez van. Hallotta, hogy háta mögött Matthew az ajtó felé sétál.  
- Matthew.

Csend.

- Kérlek… kérlek, vigyázz magadra!

- Te is, Arthur.

Arthur zárva tartotta a szemeit, és várta az ajtó csukódásának zaját. Azonban ehelyett ismeretlen hangot hallott a háta mögött.

- Hát, _bonjour Monsieur! (Jó napot, uram)_

Matthew bizonytalan hangon válaszolt. – Uh, _bonjour._

- Ne haragudj, de nagyon ismerősnek tűnsz… nem találkoztunk mi már valahol?

- Nem hiszem.

- Akkor most itt az alkalom, hogy találkozzunk! Engedd meg, hogy meghívjalak egy italra… mivel te vagy a legaranyosabb valaki, akit láttam, mióta Angliába érkeztem!

- Én… uh… – Matthew halkan köhögött. - _Pardon, mais pas maintenant. Peut-être une autre fois.- (Bocsánat, de nem most. Talán majd máskor)_

- Ah, és franciául is beszél! Hogy egyem a szívét!

Matthew halkan, zavartan felnevetett. – _Monsieur_, nem Párizsba vagyunk. Itt jobban kell vigyázni a szavakkal. Nem mindenki fogadja jóindulatúan, és gondom nem örülne, ha börtönbüntetésre ítélnék itt, Angliában.

A válasz kissé csipkelődő hangon érkezett. – Ahogy gondolod, drágám. De ezt el kell mondanom egy rokonléleknek is pár utcával arrébb. Gyere, és igyál velem valamit, nem mehetsz csak úgy el!

Matthew hangja kicsit erőltetett volt. – A sors úgy hozta, _Monsieur_, hogy éppen most indulok Franciaországba.

- Ah, milyen kegyetlen is a sors… nem mehetek oda, ahova a szívem vágya indul, és bár azt szeretném, hogy itt maradj, éppen az én országomba indulsz! Talán egy napon, ha szerencsénk van, ismét találkozunk.

Matthew elutasítóan nevetett. – Majd meglátjuk. _Au revoir, Monsieur. (Viszontlátásra, uram)_

Arthur megfordult, mikor hallotta, hogy bezáródott az ajtó. Majdnem felnyögött, mikor a francia a pulthoz jött. Ez aztán nagyszerű! Először az amcsik, aztán ezek a csigazabálók. A férfi francia tiszti egyenruhát viselt. Szőke haja a válláig ért; elég hosszú ahhoz képest, hogy a hadseregben szolgál, állán alig észrevehető borosta, karja pedig csuklójától a hónaljáig be volt kötözve. – Milyen eredeti! Egy kis angol pub… – Hangján erősen érződött a francia akcentus.

- Miben segíthetek? - kérdezte mogorván Arthur.

A francia a bárpultra hajolt, és szélesen elmosolyodott. – Igen, kérem hozzon egy üveggel a legjobb vörösborból. Lehetőleg franciát, ha van. Nem akarok tapintatlan lenni, de önöknek, angoloknak, eléggé, hogy is mondjam… undorító boruk van.

Arthur felhúzta a szemöldökét. Kivett egy borosüveget a szekrényből, és a francia elé lökte. – Merlot. A legjobb borunk. Hihetetlenül régi, tökéletes körülmények között tárolt, egyenesen a legjobb bor az egész országban. Ja, és angol.

A francia csak fintorgott. – Talán akkor inkább egy pohár brandyt kérnék.

Arthur vállat vont. – Ahogy gondolja. – Visszatette a helyére a bort, és helyette egy brandys palackot vett elő.

A francia leült egy bárszékre, és bekötözött karját óvatosan a pultra fektette. – Szóval, hogy is hívják a kis pubodját, angol?

Arthur a fogát csikorgatta. Beképzelt csigazabáló. – A Smaragd Oroszlán

A francia a homlokát ráncolta, és az állát birizgálta. – _Le lion vert_. _(A Smaragd Oroszlán) _Hmm_._ Nekem ez a név valamiért nagyon ismerős. – Egy bólintással köszönte meg, mikor Arthur elé tette a pohár brandyt.  
- _Merci, mon ami.(Köszönöm, barátom)_

- A nevem Arthur. És szíveskedjék tartóztatni magát attól, hogy az _ami_-jának hív. – Arthurt hirtelen elöntötték az emlékek… – _És kérlek, tartózkodj attól, hogy a cimborádnak nevezel.  
_- _Rendben, Elnézést Art. Thur_. – És ismét kétségbeesett vágyakozás lett rajta úrrá.

- Rendben. – A francia ajkai körül apró mosoly játszadozott, ahogy átható kék szemeivel Arthurt nézte. – Örvendek a találkozásnak, Arthur. Engem Francisnak hívnak. Csatlakozna hozzám?

Arthur bosszúsan forgatta a szemeit. – Köszönöm, de nem, dolgozom.

Francis vállat vont. – _Santé (egészségére) _– és koccintásra emelte a poharát. Arthur észrevette, hogy két ujja hiányzik, és hirtelen heves bűntudat fogta el. Hiszen Francis is azért harcolt, amiért Alfred. És mi egyéb számítana mostanság?

- Hogy ízlik a brandy?- Arthur úgy döntött, hogy az a legkevesebb, ha megpróbál barátságosan viselkedni.

- Két hónap óta ez az első italom. – Francis nagyot kortyolt belőle, arcán meglepett elégedettség tükröződött. – És meg kell mondanom, hogy kiváló!

- Angol – mondta Arthur halványan mosolyogva.

Francis vidáman elvigyorodott – Hát, egyszer mindenkinek sikerülhet… – Ismét ivott, és kíváncsian nézett körbe. – De sok emlék jut eszembe itt! Évek óta nem voltam angol pubban.

- Nem először jár Angliában?

- Oh, nem. Azelőtt rendszeresen ellátogattunk ide két barátommal. Még az is megfordult a fejünkben, még a háború előtt, hogy ide fogunk egyetemre járni. Tulajdonképpen… – Francis elmerengve mosolygott, tekintete hirtelen a távolba révedt. – London volt az első hely, ahova együtt utaztunk – aztán ismét elkomolyodott az arca. – De ez már nagyon régen volt. – Francis felhajtotta az italát. – Elnézést kell kérnem. Nem szoktam ilyen gyorsan inni.

- Oh, semmi probléma… látta volna az amerikaiakat, amikor itt voltak! – kuncogott Arthur és újra töltötte a poharat.

- Ah, az amerikaiak… – bólintott Francis helyeslően. – Az a fiatal úr, aki az előbb ment el… ismeri? Ő nem amerikai?

- Igen, ismerem őt. Kanadai.

- Hát persze – a jegesmedve. Ah, micsoda borzasztó időzítés.; mekkora kegyetlensége a sorsnak! – Francis az égnek emelte a tekintetét, és drámaian felsóhajtott. – Micsoda tragédia!

Arthur elfojtotta a nevetését. Hetek óta ez az első alkalom, hogy őszintén mosolygott. – Szóval, Francis, ezúttal mi hozta Angliába? – Arthur visszatért a poharak fényesítéséhez. Kezdett hálás lenni ennek a francia katonának, hogy eltereli a figyelmét.

- Hát, szó szerint egy angol kórházhajó.

- Oh. Hol sebesült meg?

Francis lassan felelt. – Elfogtak Olaszországban.

- Oh, Sajnálom. – Arthur a pultra meredt. Nem akarta tudni, mi módon veszítette el Francis az ujjait. De a kíváncsisága túl nagy volt. Alfredra gondolt, arra, hogy fogságba esett, és arra, hogy miken mehetett keresztül. – Nagyon… borzasztó volt?

Francis a poharát bámulta, szemei hirtelen sötétek és üresek lettek – Soha ne is akarja megtudni. – felelte halkan.

- Sajnálom – mondta ismét Arthur. Elég rosszul érezte magát. – De megszökött… sok katonának sikerül megszöknie? – Ismét elfogta a csalóka remény.

- Azoktól, akik engem fogságba ejtettek, nem. – Arthur kérdő tekintetét látva Francis pontosított: – Gestapo. Hát mondjuk azt, hogy óriási mázlim volt. Hát hogy is fogalmazzam… a sors ajándéka volt.

- Oh. – Arthur szemrehányást tett magának, hogy egyáltalán reménykedni mert Alfreddal kapcsolatban.

- Ha megkérdezhetem… – Francis fürkésző tekintettel nézte az angolt a brandys pohár mögül – Úgy tűnik, hogy nagyon foglalkoztatja ez a téma. Mi az oka ennek?

Arthur hallgatott, majd anélkül, hogy tudná, miért is felel ennek a különös franciának a kérdésére, magyarázkodni kezdett. – Ismerek valakit, aki az SS fogságába került.

Francis letette a poharát, és sóhajtott. – Ah, _mon Dieu (Istenem)._ Ezt nem tudtam…

Arthur a fejét rázta. – Nincs semmi gond, erről biztosíthatom. Csak megkérdeztem.

- Ez a személy… rokona? Testvére?

- Nem, egy amerikai. Ő… ő… – Arthur lehajtotta a fejét, nem tudva, hogy is fejezze be a mondatot. Utánozhatatlan… Őrült… Ő minden a számára…

A rövid csendet Francis törte meg halkan – Értem. Sajnálom.

Arthur ismét megrázta a fejét, és sűrűn pislogni kezdett. – Háború van. Mit tudunk tenni?

Francis felnevetett halkan, kedv nélkül – Ez igaz.

- Tudja Francis… – Arthur mély lélegzetet vett, a franciára nézett, és elmosolyodott. – Azt hiszem, csatlakozom önhöz egy ital erejéig.

Miután már jó pár brandyn túl voltak, a beszélgetésük is vidámabb vizekre evezett. Arthur ismét teletöltötte a poharát Francis döbbent tekintetétől kísérve.

- Mondhatsz bármit az amerikaiakról, de én még senkit nem láttam, aki úgy ivott volna, mint te, barátom.

Arthur legyintett. – Megszoktam. Jól bírom az italt. – Ekkor feldöntötte az asztalt, és úgy gondolta, hogy jobb lesz, ha elengedi a füle mellett Francis kacaját, mivel a csigazabáló legalább beszélni tud. Ő viszont már a negyedik pohárnál tart.  
- És rettentően sértő rám nézve, hogy az amcsikkal hasonlítasz össze. – Úgy tűnt, hogy Arthur és Francis közös nevezőre jutottak, ugyanis mindkettőjüket idegesítették az amerikaiak.

- Bárki bármit is mond, semmi stílusuk nincsen! – mondta nevetve Francis. – És borzasztó az ízlésük a divatban!

Arthur őszinte egyetértéssel bólogatott. – És próbáltad már valaha a baseballt? Tiszta baromság! Semmi értelme sincs az egésznek, semmi a világon!

Francis lelkesen hajolt előre. – _Mon ami, _csak látnád az amerikaiakat Párizsban!_ Szerintem _azt hiszik, hogy az egész világ angolul beszél!

- Angolul, ja! – méltatlankodott Arthur. – Amit beszélnek, az _nem_ angol. És a kiejtésük sem az, ez biztos.

Francis hangosan nevetett. A többi vendég feléjük nézett, de Arthur egyáltalán nem törődött ezzel. Hetek óta nem érezte ennyire jól magát.  
- És az _ételeik_ – folytatta Francis szörnyülködve. – Még az angol konyhánál is rosszabb!

Arthur elengedte a füle mellett a sértést. – A csokoládéjuk elég jó. – Elhallgatott, eltűnődött egy pillanatig. – És annyira… lelkesek. Energikusak. És vidámak, bárhogy is nézzük. Tulajdonképpen öregfiú… összességében nem olyan rosszak.

Francis a pultra tette a poharát. – _Oui_,(_Igen_) Azt hiszem, igazad van. Két hétig voltam egy kórházban, innen nem is olyan messze, és egy amerikai mellé raktak… Vicces, barátságos, de _mon Dieu, _egy pillanatra nem állt be a szája!

- Na, pontosan tudom, miről beszélsz! – mondta Arthur, ahogy eszébe jutott, hogy Alfred képtelen volt akár egy percre is elhallgatni. Úgy tűnt, hogy azt sem tudta, hogyan kell azt csinálni.

Francis legyintett egyet. – Vadászpilóták! Ezek mind egyformák!

Arthur kényszeredetten vigyorgott. – Hát ez igaz.

Francis a plafont vizsgálgatta szeretetteljes, elmélázó tekintettel. – Ah la la, de ez a pilóta furcsa egy valaki volt. Mikor nem volt lenyugtatózva, mást sem tett, mint hogy letépte a kötéseit, hadakozott az ápolókkal, és szökni próbált. Fogadást is kötöttünk, hogy ki fog előbb kijutni. Mondtam neki, hogyha meg tudtam szökni a németektől, az angolok sem fognak ki rajtam. – Francis ismét felemelte a poharát, hogy igyon.

Arthur habozott. – Miért próbált elszökni?

- Folytan csak azt hajtogatta, hogy látnia kell valakit… – Francis elmélázott, és kíváncsian Arthurra nézett. – _Attend (Várjál csak)_, biztos, hogy tőle hallottam ennek a pubnak a nevét… Ah, az a rengeteg fájdalomcsillapító, amit adtak nekem, teljesen letompította az agyamat.

Francis tűnődve ráncolta össze a szemöldökét. – Mit is mondtál, hogy hívnak?

Arthur olyan szorosan markolta a poharát, hogy érezte, amint az üveg megreped. – Arthur – válaszolta halk, erőtlen hangon. A levegő egyre sűrűbb lett körülötte.

Francis szeme tágra nyílt és felcsillant. – Hát persze! Arthur a Smaragd Oroszlánból!

Arthur megdermedt a döbbenettől. Nem mert gondolkodni. Nem mert levegőt venni. Ez nem igaz. Ez nem lehet igaz. – Mi a neve? – kérdezte Arthur lassú, fojtott hangon – Ennek az amerikai vadászpilótának?

- Alfred. Alfred Jones hadnagy.

A pohár kicsúszott Arthur kezéből. Észre sem vette, hogy csörömpölve a lábaihoz esett. Úgy érezte, hogy a világ széttörik, és visszarendeződik. Szíve megállt, majd nagyot ugrott a mellkasában, és vadul kezdett dobogni. Csak bámult hitetlenkedve, de nem látott, bár észrevette, hogy Francis ajkai mozognak, szavaiból semmit sem hallott. A hirtelen beálló csendnek egy fülsiketítő csörömpölés vetett véget. Mikor Arthur végre meg tudott mozdulni, csak suttogásra telt tőle. – Mit mondtál? Merre van az a kórház?


	8. Chapter 8

Arthur még soha az életében nem futott ilyen gyorsan. Lábai dobogtak a kemény kövezeten, és nem tudta, hogy a feje az erőfeszítés, a vérét bizsergető alkohol, vagy a most tudomására jutott, megdöbbentő hír miatt kóvályog-e. Bár arcán izzadság csorgott végig, és alig kapott levegőt, nem lassított le addig, amíg a pár háztömbnyire lévő háborús kórház bejáratához nem ért. Egész lényét zavarodottság és kételkedés töltötte el. Szíve olyan gyorsan dobogott, hogy attól félt, kiesik. Képtelen volt elhinni… nem hiheti el… túl hihetetlen, túl csodás lenne. Nem lehet igaz. De jaj, mi van, ha mégis az?

Arthur berontott a kórházba és egyenesen a portához rohant. Hirtelen erős fertőtlenítő szag ütötte meg az orrát, és pislogott, hogy szeme a kinti napfény után hozzászokjon a gyenge világításhoz. Minden akaraterejére szüksége volt ahhoz, hogy visszavegyen tempójából, ahogy végigsietett a végtelen fehér folyosókon.

- Elnézést, uram! Önnek nem szabadna itt tartózkodnia! – Egy tiszti egyenruhás férfi próbálta megállítani. Arthur egyszerűen kikerülte, és tovább folytatta útját.

- Fontos ügyről van szó, én a Háborús Hivataltól vagyok.

A tiszt megfordult, és gyanakodva nézett utána. – Mi az ön igazolvány száma?

Arthur gondolkodás nélkül válaszolt. – B 51 19. – Majd hálásan, hogy a tiszt nem makacskodott, továbbrohant, bár fogalma sem volt, hogy merre menjen. Nem tudta, hogy kit kérdezzen meg, és mit kérdezzen… _Elnézést, van itt valahol egy rendkívül hangos, bosszantó, csinos amerikai? _Arthur minden szobába bekukucskált, ami mellett elment, és egyre jobban kétségbe esett. Miért nem kérdezett többet Francistól, ahelyett hogy azon nyomban az utcára rohant?

Egy hatalmas csattanás törte meg hirtelen a hely viszonylagos csendjét. A küszöbön rögtön megjelent egy nővér, és így kiáltott. – Hozna valaki egy újabb injekciót a 105-szobába?

Arthur megtorpant, érezte, hogy forog körülötte a folyosó, aztán szinte álomszerű transzban elindult. Egy másik nővér futott el mellette, aki még az ajtót is nyitva hagyta. Ahogy közelebb került a kórteremhez, a kiabálások egyre érthetőbbek lettek.

- Nem adhatunk neki állandóan nyugtató injekciókat – mondta egy fiatal női hang.

- Nincs más választásunk, egyre nehezebb féken tartani! – hallatszott a küszöbről kiabáló nővér hangja.

Aztán egy férfi szólalt meg. – Hadnagy, nyugodjon meg, és akkor nem kell megint injekciót adnunk!

- Már százszor elmondtam! – Olyan erős döbbenet fogta el Arthurt, hogy egész teste lemerevedett. Képtelen volt megmozdulni; úgy érezte, hogy menten elájul. Bárhol felismerné ezt a hangot. Hallotta nevetni, sóhajtani, énekelni… – Ha csak egy órára kiengednek innen, le fogok nyugodni… Egy átokverte órára! Hát nem értik meg? Látnom _kell_ valakit!

- Írhat neki egy levelet – mondta a fiatal nő csillapítóan.

- Folyton visszatartják a leveleimet!

- Kérem, feküdjön vissza. Meg van sebesülve!

- Csak pár horzsolás…

Arthur győzködte magát, hogy mozduljon meg; kényszerítette magát, hogy kövesse a hangokat. Óvatos öröm töltötte be szívét.

Ismét a férfihang szólalt meg. – Belső vérzéssel és súlyos égési sérüléssel hozták ide, és maga a gyógyulási esélyét teszi kockára…

- Nem tarthatnak itt az akaratom ellenére. Valaki hívja fel az Amerikai Nagykövetséget!

- Na, most jól hallgasson ide, Jones hadnagy! – Ez a másik férfi hangosan és agresszíven beszélt. – Maga most lefekszik, és befogja a száját!

- Csak próbáljon kényszeríteni!

Arthur elért a folyosó végére, és még mindig úgy érezte, ébren álmodik. Mikor belépett a kórterembe, még a lélegzete is elállt. Ott volt _Alfred. _Arthur megrázta a fejét, szédült, és próbálta felfogni az egészet. Előrenyúlt, felkiáltott, és az ajtókeretbe kapaszkodott, miközben a szeme elé táruló látványt nézte. Három nővér és egy orvos figyelte, amint két katonai egyenruhás őr próbálta elkeseredetten visszafogni Alfredot. Kötésekkel volt borítva, és fehér kórházi ruhát viselt, dzsekije a vállain lógott. Dühösen próbált szabadulni az őrök szorításából… és úgy tűnt, hogy ez sikerül is neki. Senki sem vette észre Arthurt, ahogy ott állt, és döbbenten szemlélte a küzdelmet.

- Ennyi az egész. El kell mennem innen, és ezzel végeztem is! – Alfred megfordult, és az egyik férfit a földre lökte. A másik kétségbeesetten próbálta lefogni, közben az orvos gyorsan megragadta az amerikai karját, beleszúrta az injekciós tűt, majd rögtön elugrott az útból. Alfred a másik őrt is ledobta magáról, majd végül megállt, a kezére pillantott, és hangosan felsóhajtott. – Jaj, már megint!

Arthur a döbbenettől mozdulatlanul állt. Végül azonban sikerült megszólalnia. - Alfred. – Csak suttogás tellett tőle, mégis felfigyelt rá az egész terem. Arthur ezt észre sem vette. Csak Alfredot nézte.

Alfred egy pillanatra Arthurra nézett, majd az injekció helyére a karján.  
- Huh. Ez a szokottnál gyorsabban hat. – Majd elhallgatott, és lassan, tágra nyílt szemekkel emelte fel ismét a tekintetét, hogy pillantása Arthuréval találkozzon. – Ugye nem… álmodom?

Arthur csak a fejét rázta. – Alfred – mondta ismét, még mindig suttogva. Nem tudta, mi mást is mondhatna. Gondolkodni is képtelen volt. - Nem haltál meg.

- Nem hiszem… – röpke pánik szaladt át az amerikai arcán, és rémülten nézett az orvosra. – Ugye nem haltam meg?

A doktor a szemeit forgatta. – Hát persze, hogy nem hadnagy, de a fene egy meg, kész csoda, hogy nem.

Már mindkét őr feltápászkodott, de azért biztos távolban maradtak Alfredtól. Az egyik Arthurhoz lépett. – Uram, nem tudom, ön kicsoda, de nem szabadna itt lennie.

- Nem megy sehova! – morogta indulatosan Alfred.

Az orvos kinyújtotta a kezét, hogy megállítsa az őrt. – Megnyugtatja a beteget. Én azt tanácsolom, hogy engedje meg neki, hogy itt maradjon, ha nem akar szembenézni a következményekkel. – Fejével Alfred felé intett. Látszott az őrön, hogy ezt semmiképpen nem szeretné, így ismét hátralépett.

Arthur a fejét rázta, szavak kavarogtak a fejében, és még mindig nem tudta elhinni, hogy a fiú itt van előtte. – De a… a géped… azt mondták a rádióban, hogy lezuhant, és, és Matthew azt mondta, hogy te… és én ebben biztos voltam… – Arthur képtelen volt befejezni a mondatot. Gondolkodni sem tudott rendesen. Alfred itt áll előtte. Ez a felismerés hirtelen úgy csapott le Arthurra, akár egy kalapácsütés. Valóság volt… Arthur keresztülrohant a kórtermen, és a körülötte állókkal nem törődve szorosan átölelte Alfredot. Magához szorította, és kétségbeesetten győzködte magát, hogy ez a valóság, bár még mindig félt ezt elhinni.  
- Valóságos vagy,- zihálta. - Tényleg valóságos vagy! - Végül, mikor mégiscsak megengedte magának, hogy elhiggye, megkönnyebbülten, boldogságtól elragadtatottan nevetni kezdett.

Arthur arcát Alfred dzsekijének gallérjába rejtette, és mélyen beszívta annak ismerős, megnyugtató illatát. Alfred tapintása, Alfred illata, boldogító jelenléte… Arthur nem tudott a könnyeinek parancsolni, teljesen el volt bűvölve. Boldogan mosolyodott el, mikor érezte, hogy Alfred átöleli, a hátát simogatja, és a hajába túr. Megremegett, ahogy a fülénél érezte a fiú sóhajtását. Arthur hallotta, hogy valaki fejéjük tart, aztán Alfred felemelte a fejét, és fenyegető hangon morogta: – Eszébe ne jusson!

Arthur alig vette észre, hogy kettőjükön kívül más is van a kórteremben. Nem is érdekelte. Az egyetlen, akit látott, és aki számított, Alfred volt. Ő ölelte, simogatta, magába szívta illatát. – Képtelen vagyok elhinni, hogy itt vagy! Képtelen vagyok elhinni, hogy valóságos vagy! – Akiről Arthur álmodott, aki az emlékeiben élt, itt volt a karjaiban. Alfred itt volt. Még szorosabban ölelte az amerikait, aki felkiáltott.

- Igen, valódi vagyok, és hát… uh… a fájdalom is az.

Arthur gyorsan elengedte. – Hogy a fene egye meg, bocsánat! – Hátra akart lépni, de Alfred megragadta a kezeit. Arthur a fiúra nézett. Még mindig itt volt. Még mindig valóságos volt. És vigyorgott. Arthur elragadtatva rázta meg a fejét. – Képtelen vagyok… nem értem…

- Mindent el fogok mondani. De először…

Az angol szíve majdnem megállt. – Igen?

- Először… egy percre el kell ájulnom. – Alfred megszorította Arthur kezeit, kacsintott, majd eszméletlenül a földre zuhant, mosollyal az arcán.

Az egyik ápolónő füttyentett. – Ez volt a leghosszabb idő, amíg valaki ekkora adag nyugtatóval az ereiben eszméleténél tudott maradni.

Arthur képtelen volt levenni a szemét Alfredról. Érkezése óta a kórházban maradt, bármennyire is távozásra akarta bírni a küszöbön állomásozó két katonai egyenruhás őr. Szerencsére az orvos megakadályozta, hogy kitessékeljék, mivel jelenléte valahogy megnyugtatja az amerikai pácienst, és senki sem mert még rágondolni sem, hogyan reagálna Alfred, ha felébredve nem látná maga mellett a férfit. Így Arthur a fiú ágya mellé ült, fogta a kezét, és nézte, ahogy alszik. Alfrednak sötétlila zúzódások voltak a szeme körül. Úgy tűnt, hogy szinte az egész testét kötések borítják. Kezéről, amit Arthur szinte kétségbeesetten szorongatott, hiányzott egy ujj. A paplanon nyugvó másik kezéről kettő. A megmaradt ujjain nem voltak körmök. Arthurt düh, elkeseredés, undor fogta el. Ugyanakkor megkönnyebbülést, és euforikus örömöt is érzett, mert bármi is történt, Alfred él. Él, valóságos, és valami csoda folytán itt fekszik Londonban, itt alszik mellette, és ő fogja a kezét.

A kórterem elég kicsi volt. Nem volt benne egyéb, mint két ágy, és pár szék. A másik ágy üres volt; biztosan ott feküdt Francis, mielőtt megszökött, gondolta Arthur. Az ajtó kitárult, és a már korábbról ismert fiatal nővér sétált be, és rámosolygott. Hát, ez igen kellemes változás volt! A küszöbön őrködő egyenruhások egymás között sutyorogva mustrálgatták. A nővér ampullákat és csomagokat tett az éjjeliszekrényre, írt pár dolgot az ágy mellett függő lázlapra, aztán megfogta Alfred kezét. Arthur nézte, ahogy óvatosan megfordította, hogy ellenőrizze a fiú pulzusát. Gyomra ismét összeszorult, ahogy látta, mennyire össze van roncsolva Alfred keze.

- Mi történt vele? – kérdezte halkan.

A nővér felnézett és kedvesen elmosolyodott. – Eddig azt tudtuk meg, hogy közel egy hónapig tartották fogságban. Úgy tűnik, azt hitték róla, hogy sok mindent tud, és elég erélyesen próbálták kicsikarni belőle.

Arthur egész testét elöntötte a düh. – Hogy szökött meg?

A nővér elengedte Alfred kezét, és ismét írt valamit a lázlapra. – Hát, ezt mi is szeretnénk tudni. Egy csapat olasz adta át az amerikai bázisnak, de… fogalmunk sincsen, hogyan sikerült megszöknie az SS-től. Senkinek sem hajlandó elmondani. Amíg ezt meg nem teszi, a hadsereg szemmel tartja – fejével az ajtónál álló őrök felé intett.

- Forrónak tűnik…

- Igen. Láza van. Attól tartok, egyáltalán nincs valami jó állapotban. De ahhoz képest, ahogy idekerült... hát, én csak annyit mondok, hogy teljesen hihetetlen, hogyan volt képes olyan erővel küzdeni azért, hogy szökni próbáljon. Neki nem is szabadott volna egy percnél tovább eszméleténél maradnia, amikor kiszállt az ágyából, hogy megrohamozza az ajtót. Egészen biztosan valami nagyon fontos dolog lehet.

Arthur elmosolyodott. Valami nagyon fontos dolog. Bolond, csodálatos Alfred. – Én is így gondolom.

- De úgy tűnik, hogy most, hogy maga itt van, végre pihenhet egy kicsit – a nővér Arthurra kacsintott, és kiment a kórteremből. Arthur meglepetten pislogva nézett utána. Nevetett magában, majd Alfredra nézett, és látva, hogy a fiú szemhéjai megremegnek, úgy érezte, hogy szíve a torkában dobog. Visszafojtott lélegzettel figyelte, ahogy Alfred lassan kinyitotta a szemeit, párszor hunyorgott, majd egyenesen Arthurra nézett. Arca felderült, és vidáman elvigyorodott.

- Tényleg nem álmodom?

Arthur megrázta a fejét, és visszamosolygott. – Nem, hacsak én nem álmodom.

Alfred boldogan mosolygott. – Hé, Arthur. Ha álmodunk… ne ébredjünk fel.

Arthur bólintott, torka összeszorult. Alfred kezét az ajkaihoz emelte, és megcsókolta. – Rendben.

- Azt hiszem… – A fiú szemei kezdtek lecsukódni. – Azt hiszem, még aludnom kell egy kicsit.

- Jól van, Alfred. Aludjál. Én nem megyek sehova.

Alfred szemei lecsukódtak, ajkain még mindig mosoly játszadozott. Csendesen sóhajtott: – Arthurom…

Arthur nem tett egyebet egész délután, mint Alfred kezét fogva ült, és nézte, ahogy alszik a fiú. Ez volt élete egyik legszebb délutánja.

Úgy tűnt, hogy órák teltek el, mikor Arthur kinyitotta a szemét, és látta, hogy a villany fel van kapcsolva. Biztosan elaludt. Zavartan pislogott, nem tudta, hol van, amíg végül minden eszébe jutott, és hatalmas boldogság fogta el. Megdörzsölte szemeit a szabadon lévő kezével, majd Alfredra nézett, aki visszamosolygott rá. Egész életében nem érezte magát még ennyire boldognak, elégedettnek, ilyen végtelenül hálásnak. Az elkeseredettség hetei már távoli emléknek tűntek csupán. Hónapokig úgy érezte, mintha lelkéből kitéptek volna egy darabot, és most ismét egésznek érezte magát. Percekig csendesen nézték egymást… vagy akár napokig. Arthur soha nem akart innen elmozdulni.

- Mi történt az arcoddal? – kérdezte végül Alfred, és megpróbálta felemelni a kezét, hogy megérintse a férfi arcát. Végül visszaejtette a paplanra.

- Semmi – felelte gyorsan Arthur, és vállat vont. – Eltörtem egy poharat.

- Jól vagy? – Alfred aggodalmasan ráncolta a szemöldökét.

Arthur hitetlenkedve nevetett. – Te _engem_ kérdezel? Te jó Isten, Alfred! Ez csak egy horzsolás! Nekem egy kissé több okom van, hogy miattad aggódjak.

Alfred vigyorgott. – Miattam ne aggódj! Én jól vagyok.

Arthur a homlokát ráncolta. Szeme körül a lila foltok, a fején kötés. Nem néz ki a legjobban… – Hiányoztál, Alfred. – Arthur nagyot nyelt, és félrenézett. – Te valószínűleg nem…

Alfred a hüvelykujjával Arthur tenyerét simogatta. – Sajnálom, Arthur. Nem akartak elengedni, és a leveleimet állandóan eldobálták. Olyan borzasztó volt… tudtam, hogy csak egy utca választ el tőled, és mégsem tudlak elérni. – A fiú arcán fájdalom vonaglott keresztül. – Ez majdnem megölt.

- Bárcsak tudtam volna! Azt hittem… – Arthur reszketve felsóhajtott, ahogy elárasztották a szörnyű emlékek. – Komolyan azt hittem, hogy meghaltál.

Alfred megszorította a férfi kezét. – Megígértem, hogy visszajövök hozzád, nem igaz? Nem hittél nekem? – Arthur nevetett és Alfred elmosolyodott.  
- Hogyan találtál meg?

- Az a francia bejött a pubba, és ő…

- Francis? – vágott közbe Alfred. – Hogy a fene esne belé! Az a csigazabáló elszökött, és megnyerte a fogadást! Gondolkoztam is, hogy miért üres az ágya. Talán neki kissé hatásosabb volt a stratégiája.

- Stratégiája?

Alfred kacsintott. – Elcsábította a nővéreket.

- Oh. – Arthur eltűnődött, hogyan szökött meg Francis a németektől. De végül úgy döntött, nem is gondol erre. – Szóval te… nem próbálkoztál meg ezzel?

- Azt hiszed, hogy ezzel a külsővel bárkit is el tudnék csábítani? – Alfred szélesen elvigyorodott, haja kikandikált a kötés alól, és a szemébe hullott.

Arthur érezte, hogy szíve kicsit gyorsabban ver. – Hát, hogy őszinte legyek, igen. – Alfred gúnyosan nevetett, és Arthur felhúzta a szemöldökét.  
- Egy úriember soha nem hazudik. Emlékszel?

Alfred elfordította a tekintetét. – Hagyd abba. Tudom, hogy most nem nézek ki a legjobban.

- Nagyszerűen nézel ki! – Alfred ismét a férfira emelte tekintetét, és Arthur érezte, hogy arca lángolni kezd, ezért zavarában az ágyra meredt. Idegesen nevetett. – Szóval… a te stratégiád az volt… hogy helyben legyőzd az őröket?

- Bizony, az! Ha nem szurkáltak volna folyton azzal az altató injekcióval, már régen kint lennék.

- Nyugtató. Akkor mi a csudának estél nekik állandóan?

- Mert ki kellett innen jutnom. – Ezt Alfred úgy jelentette ki, mintha ez lenne a világon a legegyértelműbb dolog.

Arthur egyszerre érzett boldogságot és döbbenetet, hogy az amerikai ennyi bajba keverte magát miatta. Zavarban volt, izgalom és eufória fogta el; és próbálta másra terelni a szót. – Matthew nem tudja, hogy itt vagy?

- Nem. – Alfred a két őr felé sandított, akik még mindig az ajtóban álltak.  
- Senkivel sem tudtam beszélni. De te ugye elmondod neki helyettem is?

Arthur szabadkozva rázta meg a fejét. – Most ment Franciaországba.

Alfred felsóhajtott és behunyta a szemét. – A fenébe! Nekem is mennem kéne.

- Nem, te nem mehetsz.

Alfred a fejét rázta. – Nem azért, mintha tudnék. A doki azt mondta, hogy soha többé nem repülhetek. Azok után, amit a szememmel tettek.

Arthur úgy érezte, mintha gyomorszájon rúgták volna. A szemei… mit csináltak a szemeivel? Arthur próbált valamit mondani. De semmi nem jutott az eszébe. – Alfred…

Az amerikai gyorsan közbevágott, és csillogó szemekkel nézte a mennyezetet. – Megkaptad a leveleimet, amiket Olaszországból küldtem?

Arthur hagyta, hogy a fiú témát váltson. – Igen. De pocsék a nyelvtanod, és fogalmad sincs az olasz helyesírásról.

Alfred nevetett, de továbbra is a mennyezetet nézte, és sűrűn pislogott.  
- Oh. Elnézést kérek.

Arthur szíve sajgott. Nem akart mást, csak hazavinni Alfredot, és ölelni, simogatni, csókolni és… – Mikor engednek ki innen? – a szavak azelőtt csúsztak ki az angol száján, mielőtt egyáltalán meggondolta volna, hogy feltegye-e a kérdést.

- Gondolom, amint a sebeim begyógyulnak. Vagyis azok, amik be _tudnak_ gyógyulni. – Alfred a paplanon nyugvó kezére nézett. Arthurt ismét elfogta a harag. Haragudott a németekre, a háborúra. Haragudott azért, amit Alfreddal tettek; és azért, amit elvettek tőle. Alfrednak örökké fiatalnak, vidámnak, optimistának, és naivnak kellet volna lennie. Ez nem helyes. Ez nem igazságos.

Arthur gyengéden megszorította a fiú kezét. – Annyira sajnálom – suttogta.

- Na, ne butáskodj! Rosszabb is történhetett volna! – kacsintott rá Alfred, és ez Arthurt annyira arra az elbűvölő, idegesítő, fiatal pilótára emlékeztette, aki váratlanul besétált a pubba. De most mégis valami változott, valami elveszett. Már nem ugyanaz a személy többé. De még mindig az a csodálkozó szemű, bolond amerikai volt, akibe, bármennyire is küzdött ellene, beleszeretett. Még mindig Alfred volt.

- Én csak haza akarlak vinni. – Arthur már megint először beszélt, mint gondolkodott.

- Annak örülnék – mondta mosolyogva Alfred –, de először van egy… uh… – mély levegőt vett –… kis probléma, amit tisztáznunk kell.

- Micsoda? – Az angolnak hirtelen eszébe jutott a fiú utolsó levele, amit Matthew adott át neki…T_ettem valamit. Hihetetlenül hülyén hangozhat. Lehet, hogy árulást követtem el._

Arthur az ajtó felé nézett, Alfredhoz hajolt, és a fülébe suttogta – Alfred, mit csináltál?

Az amerikai szemei hirtelen tágra nyíltak, ahogy Arthurra nézett. – Nem vagyok áruló, Arthur! Nem vagyok az!

Arthur bátorítóan bólintott, bár gyomrát aggodalom és kíváncsiság szorította össze. - Tudom.

- Azok után, amin keresztülmentem, és egy szót sem mondtam nekik… Semmit sem mondtam nekik! Semmit… szóval hogyan is tudnék… – hadarta kétségbeesetten.

- Ssh, nincs semmi baj. Tudom. Nem vagy áruló, Alfred. Te egy hős vagy! – Arthur legszívesebben ráborult volna az ágyra, hogy magához ölelje a fiút. Szinte fájt, hogy nem teheti. – Tényleg az vagy.

Alfred nevetett, hangja már nem volt olyan elkeseredett, és a mennyezetre bámult. – Mindannyian hősnek tartottak. Semmi értelme nem volt. Tudod, még az újságokban is benne volt. Az amerikai hős gépét, egy egész német alakulat lőtte le. – A mosoly lehervadt a fiú ajkairól. Vágyakozó hangon folytatta. – Mindig hős akartam lenni. De időközben valahogy rájöttem, hogy én nem az ő hősük akarok lenni. – Alfred megfordult, és ragyogó kék szemei egyenesen Arthuréba égtek. – A te hősöd akarok lenni.

Arthurnak még a lélegzete is elállt. Soha életében nem érzett ekkora döbbenetet. Ez az egész őrült, vad, szürreális, csodálatos délután ide vezette őt, ide, vissza az ő Alfredjához, és most itt ül a világon a legtökéletesebb, legösszetöröttebb, legszebb személy mellett, akinek éppen annyira szüksége van rá, amennyire neki van szüksége a fiúra. Arthur szorosan fogta a kezet, amit azóta nem engedett el, mióta órákkal ezelőtt leült az ágya mellé. – Ha te leszel a hősöm, mitől fogsz megmenteni?

- A magánytól – felelte Alfred magától értetődően.

Arthur elmosolyodott, szíve csordultig telt boldogsággal, egész lényét melegség öntötte el, elkergetve minden aggodalmat, és űrt, ami valaha is lelkében fészkelt. – Rendben. Lehetsz a hősöm, Alfred. És én leszek a tiéd.

Alfred boldogan sóhajtott fel, elvigyorodott, kacsintott, és úgy szorította Arthur kezét, mintha a férfi egész lényét, szívét, lelkét ölelhetné. – Oh, Arthur. Te mindig is az voltál.


	9. Chapter 9

_1944. október 28., csütörtök  
_

_Alfred!_

_Te… te… te! Tudnom kellett volna, hogy olyan apróságok, minthogy lelövik a géped és fogságba ejtenek, nem elegek ahhoz, hogy megöljenek. El sem tudom mondani, hogy milyen átkozottul boldog voltam, mikor hallottam, hogy jól vagy, öreg barátom!_

_Majdnem leestünk a székről, mikor megtudtuk! Az egész szakasz gyors gyógyulást kíván neked, bár téged ismerve, biztos vagyok, hogy hamarosan ismét felszállsz, bár az is lehet, hogy már most visszatértél a repüléshez. Ne nehezítsd az orvosok dolgát, csak segíteni akarnak._

_Alig várom, hogy ismét találkozzunk! Amint kikeveredem ebből a zűrzavarból, felkereslek! Többről is írnék, de tudod, milyen a cenzúra._

_Barátod, Matthew._

_Ui.: Add át üdvözletemet Arthurnak._

_._

Arthur befejezte a levél olvasását, és visszaadta Alfrednak, aki felsóhajtott tehetetlenségében, és az ágy melletti kis asztalra hajította a papírt. – Nekem is ott kellene lennem. Olyan hasznavehetetlennek érzem magamat!

- Te éppen eleget tettél. – Arthur pillantása akaratlanul is az amerikai megcsonkított kezeire tévedt. – Jóval többet is annál. – Gyorsan megrázta a fejét és ismét a fiú arcát nézte. – Na, most térjünk vissza ehhez az eléggé fontos dologhoz. – Elővette a szemüveget, amit Alfred nem sokkal ezelőtt ledobott az ágyról. – Hadd nézzelek meg ebben az elragadó pirosban! – Keresztülhajolt az ágyon, és az amerikai arcára igazította a szemüveget, miközben áldozata nevetett és próbált elhúzódni.

- Fejezd már be! Mind borzalmas! Egyszerűen nekem nem való a szemüveg!

- Oh én ebben nem vagyok olyan biztos. Azt hiszem, ez jól áll neked!

Arthur nem sokkal ezelőtt megkérdezte, pontosan mi is történt Alfred szemeivel, de gyorsan megbánta a kíváncsiságát. Alfred vegyszerekről és égésről kezdett beszélni, ettől Arthurt rosszullét fogta el, és kérte a fiút, hogy hagyja abba. Bármi is történt, a fiú látása sokat romlott. Ahhoz, hogy valaki a Légierő pilótája lehessen tökéletes látásra van szüksége, és neki még ráadásul három ujja is hiányzott. Így Alfred soha többé nem repülhet, mint vadászpilóta. A fiú erről nem beszélt sokat… de egyértelmű volt, hogy ez a tény nagyon elkeseríti.

Alfred a szemüveg fölött pislogott Arthurra. – Soha nem fogom megszokni!

Arthur akaratlanul is elnevette magát. Éppen, hogy jól állt a fiúnak a szemüveg. – Hogyne szoknád meg! Hagyd abba a panaszkodást!

Arthur pubja az előző héten gyakorlatilag nélküle üzemelt, mivel folyton a kórházból jött és oda ment vissza. Még mindig álomnak tűnt előtte az egész… de egy csodás, gyönyörű álomnak, amiből soha nem akar felébredni. Abban a pár órában, amit a kórházban tölthetett, látta, ahogy Alfred állapota napról napra egyre javul. Ezek az órák percekként szálltak tova. Ebben a röpke időben felidézték az emlékeiket, és még többet tudtak meg a másikról. Arthur butaságokról mesélt Alfrednak, hogy felvidítsa, és elvonja a figyelmét, ami többnyire vitákhoz vezetett, mert az amerikai rendkívül frusztrált volt. Arthur azon ritka alkamakkor mikor Alfred a történtekről beszélt, mindig meghallgatta a fiút, de általában csak pár szót mormolt maga elé, aztán szemei elködösödtek és elhallgatott. És néha Arthur csak ült, és nézte, ahogy Alfred alszik, és próbálta felfogni, hogy az egyetlen, akit igazán akart, az övé, itt van a szívében, és itt fekszik előtte.

- Tudsz valamit arról, hogy mikor engednek ki innen?  
Állandóan ez a kérdés járt Arthur fejében. Elkeseredetten vágyott arra, hogy a fiút kiengedjék, és kettesben legyen vele valahol, ahol nincsenek orvosok, nővérek, és azok átokverte katonai őrök, akik a nap huszonnégy órájában megfigyelés alatt tartják. De hát Alfred virtuális rab volt, amíg meg nem kapják tőle az információt a szökésével kapcsolatban. Minden nap győzködni próbálta valaki az amerikait, hogy mondja már el, hogyan szabadult ki a németek fogságából. De minden alkalommal megtagadta a választ. Azt a választ, amit még Arthur sem ismert, és fogalma sem volt, miért hallgatott erről olyan makacsul a fiú.

Alfred visszahajította a szemüveget az éjjeliszekrényre. – Hát, remélem, hogy karácsonyra csak kiengednek. Még azt sem engednék meg, hogy fát állítsak itt, elhiszed?

Arthur csak hitetlenkedve rázta a fejét. Karácsony. Hogyan lehetséges, hogy már ismét majdnem itt a karácsony? Alig akarta elhinni, hogy már ennyi idő telt el, mióta Alfred Olaszországba indult. Valahogy minden időérzékét elvesztette, amióta berontott az életébe az amerikai vadászpilóta. – Töltsd velem a karácsonyt – mondta gondolkodás nélkül.

Alfred rámosolygott. – Szívesen tölteném veled a karácsonyt.

- Mondd meg, amit hallani akarnak, és nem lesz akadálya.

Alfred sóhajtott. – Mondtam már, hogy nem tehetem!

- Akkor hazudj valamit! – felelte Arthur. – Találj ki valami hülyeséget, és túl leszel az egészen.

- Hogy hazudjak? – Alfredot láthatóan megdöbbentette az ötlet. – Azt sem tehetem!

- Miért kell neked olyan fenemód… – Arthur elhallgatott… annyira bosszantónak, jónak, őszintének, bolondnak lenned. Arthur visszadőlt a székében, és dühösen nézte a mennyezetet. – Én csak… én csak… – elhallgatott, és a földre szegezte a tekintetét. – Én csak haza akarlak vinni. Kivinni innen. Messze ettől az átkozott inkvizíciótól.

- Ki fogsz tudni vinni. Ki fogok valamit találni, majd meglátod.  
- Arthur felemelte a fejét és Alfred rákacsintott. Arthur szíve megremegett, és magában átkozódni kezdett. Az a fene ette kacsintás! – Ha veled karácsonyozom, fogunk fát állítani? És karácsonyi dalokat énekelni? És csinálunk majd olyan rumos golyót, amit tavaly csináltál, és mindenki berúgott tőle a pubban? Az fantasztikus volt!

Arthur egy pillanatra elgondolkodott. – Igen, csinálhatunk rumos golyót. Éneklésről szó sem lehet. De fát állítok neked.

- Az jó lenne – mondta Alfred mosolyogva, és kinyújtotta a karját. Arthur visszamosolygott, megfogta a fiú kezét, és érintése nyugalommal, boldogsággal töltötte el. Aztán gyorsan elengedte, mikor az ajtónál posztoló őr rájuk sandított.

Arthur félrenézett. – Indulnom kellene.

Alfred feljebb húzta magát az ágyon. – Ne!

Arthur sóhajtott, és végigsimított a haján. – Tudod, nem kéne itt lennem. Az őröknek ez nem tetszik.

Alfred egy mérges pillantást lövellt a küszöbön őrködő két férfi felé.  
- Huh, mintha érdekelne, hogy mit gondolnak…

- Hát, nem akarok neked még több bajt okozni. – Az meg, hogy még több gyanúra adjon okot a kapcsolatukat illetően, különösen nem állt Arthur szándékában. Érzése szerint, már az egymás viszontlátásakor feltörő érzelmeik is túl sokat árultak el, így próbált nagyon odafigyelni arra, hogy mit tesz, és mit mond. Óvatosan, távolságtartóan viselkedett, bár minden vágya az volt, hogy Alfred karjaiba vesse magát.

Alfred könyörgő tekintettel nézett Arthurra. – Maradj még tíz percet!

Arthur felsóhajtott. Soha nem tudta visszautasítani a fiút, ha az kért tőle valamit. És általában addig maradt, amíg a személyzet fel nem szólította, hogy távozzon.

.

Arthur tudta, hogy Alfred végre gyógyulófélben van, mert amikor másnap reggel besétált a kórházba, az amerikait látta, amint kerekesszékével befordul a sarkon, és végigszáguld a folyosón.

- Helló, Arthur! – kiáltotta vidáman, ahogy a férfi felé gurult.

- Mi a fenét csinálsz? – kérdezte Arthur kissé mérgesen, de látva, hogy fiú már ilyen jól van, boldogság fogta el. – Beteg vagy! Nyomás vissza az ágyba!

- Jaaaj! Olyan vagy, akár egy nővér! – méltatlankodott Alfred, majd rávigyorgott az angolra. Arthur a szemöldökét ráncolta. Ez az átkozott amcsi nyilván rájött, hogy érdemes bevetnie a vigyorát.

- Jobban vagyunk már, ugye? – Arthur megpróbálkozott egy szigorú pillantással, de biztos volt benne, hogy nem sikerült.

- Ma százszázalékosan érzem magam! – vigyorgott Alfred. Hirtelen egy hangos kiáltást hallottak a hátuk mögött. Alfred ügyetlenül iparkodott megfordulni a székkel. – A fenébe is! Hát nem utolért?!

Arthur hátrafordulva látta, hogy egy másik kerekesszék fordul be a sarkon, és gurul az előtérbe. Felhúzta a szemöldökét.  
- Francis? Hát akkor elkaptak, igaz?

- Arthur, _mon ami_! – Francis elmosolyodott, és megállt fél méterre attól a helytől, ahova Alfred ügyetlenkedett a székével.  
- Hogy engem elkapni? Soha! Megígérték, hogy visszaküldenek Franciaországba, úgyhogy önszántamból jöttem vissza. De egy pillanatra az elnézésedet kérem. – Francis a kerekesszékét nekivezette az amerikai székének a hátához ütötte, aki erre hangosan felkiáltott. - Azt hiszem hadnagy, hogy ez már kettő a javamra!

- Na, az ötök csúcsa!– mondta Alfred, mikor egy szigorú nővér tűnt fel a folyosón, és egyenesen feléjük tartott. Arthur a falhoz hátrált, és megpróbált olyan képet vágni, mint akinek a történtekhez semmi köze nincs.

- Mi folyik itt? – kérdezte az ápolónő, és csípőre tett kézzel állt Francis és Alfred közé. – Bonnefoy kapitány, mondtam már magának, hogy ne bátorítsa őt!

Arthur felhúzta a szemöldökét. _Kapitány_? Francis csak megvonta a vállát. – Ah, tudja, milyenek ezek a kölykök… – Francis oldalra billentette a fejét, és kíváncsian nézett az ápolónőre. – Elnézését kérem, de nem volt fodrásznál? A frizurája… – szünetet tartott és szenvedélyesen gesztikulált. –… remekbe szabott.

- Ne próbálkozzon ezzel, Bonnefoy. Tudja jól, hogy nálam ez nem működik. Na, és maga! – A nővér Alfredra meredt, aki elbűvölően mosolygott rá.

- Én?

- Még egy ilyen, és megvonom a látogatókhoz való jogát! – mondta egyenesen Arthurra nézve.

- Csak azt próbálja meg! – felelte Alfred még mindig mosolyogva. – Mert tudom ám, mennyire szeretnek velem bajlódni, ha ki vagyok borulva.

Az ápolónőn látszott, hogy tudja, mire céloz az amerikai, és az is, hogy nem szívesen nézne szembe ismét ezzel a helyzettel. Összefonta a karjait, és toppantott. - Jones, maga visszamegy a szobájába, és kiszáll abból a székből.

- Nem tudok, beteg vagyok. – Alfred erőtlenül köhécselt, de a mosoly nem hagyta el arcát. Arthurra kacsintott, aki nem tudta megállni, hogy el ne nevesse magát. Hirtelen éles kiáltás harsant fel az előtér felől.

- Bonnefoy kapitány! JONES HADNAGY!

Francis és Alfred rémült tágra nyílt szemmel nézett össze.

- A francba!

- _Merde! (1)_

- Gyere, Arthur, el kell szöknünk! – Az angol elfojtott egy meglepett kiáltást, ahogy Alfred megragadta a derekánál fogva, és az ölébe kapta, és elszáguldott vele a kerekesszéken.

- Mi a FENE jutott az eszedbe?

- Nyugalom, Arthur! – Alfred nekiindult, majdnem ráhajtott a döbbent nővér lábára. Az őrök pedig az előtérben kiáltoztak. Arthur Alfred vállaiba kapaszkodott, hogy le ne essen. Hát ez igazán nevetséges látvány volt.

- Rajta, bátor barátaim! Nem fognak utolérni! _Pour la France! (2) –_ Arthur hátranézett, és látta, hogy Francis az őrök felé tart a kerekesszékével, de azt, hogy sikeres volt-e a támadás, már nem látta, mivel Alfred gyorsan befordult sarkon, és egy hajszálon múlt, hogy nem ütközött neki a falnak.

Arthur el sem tudta dönteni, hogy féljen-e, vagy bosszankodjon. Abban azonban biztos volt, hogy teljesen össze van zavarodva, és annak is tudatában volt, hogy teste Alfredéhoz simul. Talán ezért nem volt olyan dühös, mint amennyire a helyzet indokolná. Alfred ismét majdnem nekiment a falnak. - Miért nincs rajtad a szemüveged? - kiáltotta Arthur.

- Nincs nekem arra szükségem – felelte Alfred. Végre lelassított, ahogy egy ajtóhoz értek, aztán felállt, az angolt maga előtt vezetve. Alfred becsapta maguk mögött az ajtót, magához szorította Arthurt, és szenvedélyesen megcsókolta. Arthur mozdulni sem tudott döbbenetében, motyogott valamit, aztán már nem is gondolt semmire sem. A sötét helyiségben semmit sem látott, de érezte Alfred erős, meleg ajkainak az ízét, érezte az illatot, mely fiúhoz tartozott, érezte egymáshoz simuló mellkasuk emelkedést és süllyedését; Alfred keze gyengéden, de határozottan simogatta a tarkóját, karja a derekát ölelte. Arthur elszédült, ahogy közelebb húzta magához a fiút, olyan közel, amilyen közel csak merte. _Végre._ Arthur érezte, hogy pár másodperc múlva már képtelen lesz uralkodni magán, ezért erőt vett magán, és hevesen zihálva elhúzódott.

- Alfred, hagyjuk abba, mi lesz, ha ők…

- Ssh – suttogta Alfred, ismét magához ölelve a férfit. – Kérlek, csak… csak hadd csókoljalak meg…

Arthur nem mondhatott ellent. Hiszen erre vágyott kétségbeesetten, attól a perctől fogva, hogy először meglátta a fiút a kórteremben. De itt nem voltak sem nővérek, sem orvosok, sem őrök. A csók volt minden, amire emlékezett, amiről álmodott; melegség, szerelem és ígéret, Alfred. És túl gyorsan vége lett. A kiáltásokat már egyre közelebbről hallották. Arthur kelletlenül törte meg a csókot, és még a lélegzetét is visszafojtotta.

Alfred halkan vihogott és Arthur finoman megütögette a vállát.

- _Non, non, monsieur,(3)_ másfelé ment, nem látja? Oh la la, nehéz ezekkel az amerikaiakkal. Gyorsan, arra! – Arthur pont az ajtó mellől hallotta Francis hangját. A lépések zaja lassan távolodott a folyosón, és Arthur megkönnyebbülten lélegzett fel. Alfredra sandított, de a sötétben semmit sem látott a fiúból.

- Azt hiszem, ideje visszamenni a kórterembe, Jones hadnagy – mondta Arthur szigorú hangon,bár még mindig a fiú karjába kapaszkodott.

- Arthur – suttogta Alfred.

- Igen?

- Azt hiszem, hogy egy faliszekrényben vagyunk.

Arthur nevetésben tört ki. Alfrednak sikerült újabb csókot lopnia, mielőtt az angol kirángatta a szekrényből, beleültette a kerekesszékbe, és végigtolta a folyosón.

Mikor a kórteremhez értek, látták, hogy az őrök nincsenek az ajtónál. Arthur döbbenten megtorpant, ahogy a helyiségbe érve észrevette, hogy egy magas, elegáns tiszt áll a szoba közepén. Ez aztán a nagyszerű meglepetés! Most valaki mást küldtek ide, hogy kihallgassa Alfredot. Arthur gyanakodva méregette a tisztet, aki fejével az amerikai felé biccentett. – Jó napot, hadnagy.

A tiszt rosszallóan Arthurra pillantott, majd ismét Alfredra nézett, aki kelletlenül, szinte gúnyosan köszönt vissza neki.

- Helló.

- Szóval a Varázslóhoz van szerencsém, igaz? – kérdezte a tiszt hangosan, erős amerikai akcentussal.

- Hát, így hívnak – felelte Alfred, pimaszul vigyorogva. Arthur legszívesebben a szemét forgatta volna.

- Hát hadnagy, biztosan rászolgált erre a névre, mert ezt nem tudom másként nevezni, mint varázslatnak. Szabadon távozhat. – A tiszt a kerekesszékre nézett. – Persze, amint az állapota ezt megengedi.

Arthur szíve majdnem megállt. Gyorsan a fiú felé sandított, aki döbbent tekintettel bámult a tisztre. – Elengednek?

- Éppen most kaptunk egy hívást az olaszországi összekötőnktől – magyarázta a tiszt, aki időnként Arthur felé pislantott. – A helyi partizánmozgalommal kapcsolatos információt osztott meg velünk. Egész idáig azért tartottuk őrizet alatt, mert nem volt hajlandó elmondani nekünk, hogyan szabadult ki a fogságból, és az egész ilyen egyszerű? Mi a fenének nem mondta el nekünk, hogy az olasz Ellenállás szabadította ki?

- Oh. – Arthur meglepetten pislogott, de mikor Alfredra nézett, látta, hogy a fiú is meg van döbbenve, csak próbálja palástolni. – Biztosan… elfelejtettem.

A tiszt gyanakodva nézte Alfredot, és a fejét csóválta. – Bolond egy ember maga, Jones. Bolond, és szerencsés ember. Fogadja gratulációimat. Ha rendbejön, szabadon távozhat. Kap egy kitüntetést, és hazaviszik az Államokba.

Arthur gyomra összeszorult, és szíve hirtelen nehéz lett.

- Oh – mondta közönyösen Alfred. – Hurrá.

A tiszt elköszönt, és szalutált. – Szép napot, hadnagy.

- Ja, persze… és köszönöm – mondta Alfred, és kelletlenül szalutált.

A tiszt kiment a kórteremből, egy utolsó gyanakodó pillantást vetve Arthurra.

Alfred nagyot sóhajtott, megfordult, és szomorúan Arthurra mosolygott.  
- Hát, látod. Ugye mondtam, hogy az egész meg fog oldódni?

Arthurnak úgy zúgott a füle, hogy alig hallotta a fiú szavait_. …hazaviszik az Államokba… _– Hazaküldenek. – Ne! Csak ezt ne! Hogyan küldhetik el Alfredot? Arthur csak most kapta őt vissza!

Alfred nem tudja, mit is mondjon. – Nyilvánvalóan. De…

Arthur a fejét rázta, nagyot nyelt, és lassan hátrálni kezdett. Ez túl sok volt neki. Nem akarja hallani. Nem akarja megint ezt. Nem. – Indulnom kell.

Alfred felállt, odébb lökte a széket, és erős, kérlelő mozdulattal ragadta meg a férfi kezét. – Ne menj el, Arthur.

- Késő van. Túl sokáig maradtam. – Próbált elmenni, de Alfred kitartóan fogta a kezét.

- Csak most jöttél! Mi… mikor jössz vissza? – A fiú könyörgő, aggodalmas szemekkel nézett rá.

- Hamarosan. – Arthur mosolyogni próbált, és kerülte Alfred zaklatott tekintetét. Nagyot sóhajtott. – Nagyon hamar. Ígérem.

- Holnap – hallatszott Alfred határozott válasza. Lehajolt, hogy a férfivel egy magasságba legyen, és a szemeibe nézve, szinte kétségbeesetten ismételte. – Holnap, ugye?

- Igen, Alfred. Holnap, holnap találkozunk. – Arthur érezte, hogy a fiú kezei lassan kisiklanak az övéiből. Megfordult, az ajtó felé indult, egész idő alatt gyötrődve… _Fordulj vissza, fordulj vissza, fordulj vissza…_ Miért csinálja ezt? Miért nem fordul vissza? De Arthur képtelen volt megállni. Kisétált az ajtón, az üres folyosóra, kilépett a kórház kapuján a hideg utcára.

(1) Franciául szó szerint szar, „francba, „fene egye meg" értelemben használják  
(2) Franciaországért!  
(3)Nem, nem uram


	10. Chapter 10

Másnap Arthur nem tudta magát rávenni, hogy meglátogassa Alfredot. Gyorsan visszatért a régi szokásához, és a napot munkába feledkezve töltötte: feldúltan, figyelmetlenül, és azon tűnődve, hogyan is maradhat távol az amerikaitól szabad akaratából. Mindig abban reménykedett, hogy a pub lármája és zűrzavara elvonja a figyelmét, de ez soha nem történt meg. Valahol a lelke mélyén tudta, hogy bár ezzel megpróbálja megóvni magát attól a hatalmas szívfájdalomtól, amin már korábban is keresztülment, mégsem ér el mást, minthogy bánatot okoz magának. Azon az éjszaka Arthur alig aludt valamit. Megdöbbenve tapasztalta, hogy egy nap után is mennyire hiányzik neki Alfred, és a lelkiismerete is marcangolta, hogy megszegte az ígéretét.

Másnap korán kelt, és elhatározta, hogy meglátogatja a fiút, mielőtt kinyitja a pubot. Éppen a bejárati ajtót bámulta, és próbálta összeszedni a bátorságát, hogy elinduljon, mikor hirtelen kivágódott az ajtó, és Arthur döbbenten rezzent össze. Aztán elfojtott egy kiáltást, mikor látta, hogy Alfred sétál be, és megáll előtte. Ismét egyenruha, és dzseki volt rajta, sapkája féloldalasan a fejébe csapva. Mintha Arthur gyakori álmaiból lépett volna ki. Egy különbség volt csupán, hogy szemüveget viselt. Az angol elképedve nézett rá. – Mit csiná… de… én… – fogalma sem volt, mit mondjon. – Azt hittem, hogy bezártam az ajtót!

- Miért nem jöttél vissza?

Arthur majdnem hátrahőkölt, ahogy meglátta a fiú szemeiben a haragot.  
- Alfred, csak egyetlenegy nap volt, én… én csak el voltam keseredve amiatt, amit az a tiszt mondott, hogy téged… – Arthur pislogni kezdett. -… haza fognak küldeni.

Alfred hitetlenkedve nézett a férfira. – Arthur, mindig is úgy volt, hogy egy nap visszamegyek Amerikába. Ezt tudnod kellett volna.

A szívébe hasító fájdalom egész Arthur lelkét elborította. Hát persze. Ő soha nem jelentett sokat Alfrednak. Mindig úgy tervezte, hogy őt otthagyja, és visszamegy Amerikába. Szinte érezte, ahogy összetörik a szíve. De csak hunyorított, és kinyitotta a száját, hogy visszavágjon, kiabáljon, ordítson, hogy akkor menjen csak Amerikába, és ne is jöjjön többé vissza. De mielőtt erre esélye lett volna, Alfred befejezte a mondatot.

- De nem ígértem meg neked, hogy mindig visszatérek hozzád?

Arthur minden haragja és fájdalma tovatűnt, és csak zavarodottság maradt a helyén. - Hogyan?

- Néha fenemód érzékeny egy fickó vagy, Arthur! – Alfred felsóhajtott, tekintete megenyhült. – Nem mintha nem érteném meg. Tegnap csak vártalak és vártalak, és te csak nem jöttél… én… én azt gondoltam… – Alfred hirtelen elhallgatott, és sűrűn pislogva a padlót nézte. – Azt gondoltam, hogy már nem szeretsz.

Arthur döbbenten kiáltott fel. Még soha nem hallott ennél abszurdabb kijelentést. – Hogy_ már nem szeretlek_? Egyáltalán hogyan jutott ilyesmi…

- Mindig el akartál menni. És soha nem akartál megérinteni. És…

- Az őrök ott álltak az ajtóban huszonnégy órán keresztül. Azért nem érintettelek meg, mert nem akartam, hogy gyanút fogjanak! Hát persze, hogy vágytam az érintésed után, ezt elég egyértelműen kinyilvánítottam abban az átkozott faliszekrényben! Éppen, hogy _sóvárogtam_, hogy megérintselek!

Aztán hirtelen ráébredtek mind a ketten. Miről is beszélnek? Mire várnak? Egyedül vannak. Nincsenek sem orvosok, sem nővérek, sem őrök. Egy pillanatnyi szünet után, ami egy örökkévalóságnak tűnt, Arthur kétségbeesetten Alfredra vetette magát, aki olyan erővel ölelte meg, hogy majdnem felemelte a földről. Ajkaik szinte erőszakos hevességgel találtak egymásra, fogaik összekoccantak, és Arthur elfojtott egy nyögést, ahogy átjárta a teljesség és a megkönnyebbülés érzése. Ez nem olyan volt, mint az a lopott csók a faliszekrényben. Most Arthur összes, eddig féken tartott vágya egyszerre tört fel. Ez volt a betetőzése a várakozással, félelemmel és magányossággal teli hónapoknak. Ez volt, amire már olyan régóta vágyott, hogy úgy érezte, hogy a világon semmi mást nem akar ezen kívül. Alfredot ölelni, csókolni, azt, hogy a fiú is úgy akarja őt, mint ő a fiút; senki se állítsa meg őket, és senki se álljon közéjük. Úgy érezte, ez nem is lehet igaz.

Alfred csak annyi időre törte meg a csókot, hogy elmondhassa: – Annyira féltem, hogy nem jössz vissza!

Arthur hitetlenkedve rázta meg a fejét és visszahúzta a fiút, hogy ismét megcsókolja. Pár perc után Alfred ismét megszólalt.

- Most, hogy már nem vagyok vadászpilóta…

Arthur szóhoz sem jutott a döbbenettől. Elképedve nézett az amerikaira.  
- Azt hiszed, hogy azért szerettem beléd, mert pilóta vagy?

- Hát, csak… fontos személy voltam, most viszont semmire sem vagyok jó… – Alfred gondolkodni próbált, hogy mit is mondhatna. –… és ezt a hülye szemüveget is hordanom kell – tette hozzá. Arthur majdnem elnevette magát, de az amerikai olyan elveszettnek látszott. Arthur néha el is felejtette, hogy mennyire fiatalnak látszik fiú.

- Alfred, nálad nagyobb hülyével még nem találkoztam. Én abszolút nem törődöm olyan triviális dolgokkal, hogy mi a foglalkozásod. Az meg hogy jutott az eszedbe, hogy semmire sem vagy jó?

Alfred vállat vont és sóhajtott. – Nem is tudom, gondoltam, csak sikerül idesétálnom a kórházból…

Arthur szeme tágra nyílt, és álla leesett a döbbenettől. Hogy a fenébe nem jutott az eszébe?! – Várj, várj csak… – hadarta elkeseredetten –, a kórház! Kiengedtek a kórházból! – Arthur elhallgatott, és a gyomra összeszorult. Hát persze. Biztosan búcsúzni jött. Hagyta, hogy kezei kicsússzanak Alfredéból. Mikor a fiú mondta, hogy egy napon haza kell mennie, nem gondolta, hogy ezt „hamarosan" értelemben használja. – Hazaküldenek.

- Nem – rázta meg határozottan a fejét Alfred. – Én még nem megyek sehova.

Arthur nem volt benne biztos, hogy jól hallotta-e a fiú szavait. – Hogy mondtad?

- Azt hitted, hogy megengedem, hogy elszakítsanak tőled, most, hogy visszatértem hozzád? Ezt soha nem hagynám. – Arthur érezte, hogy boldogság önti el. Alfred halkan nevetett. – Végre beleegyeztek, hogy Angliában maradjak… nem mintha lett volna más választásuk.

- De… mit fogsz itt csinálni? – kérdezte Arthur, akit remény töltött el, és végre bele mert nézni Alfred szemeibe.

- Oktatni. Most kevés a pilótaoktató. Képzeld csak el! A hadsereg megengedte, hogy a brit pilótákat oktassam!

Arthur döbbent tekintettel rázta a fejét. – Isten segítse az angol nemzetet!

Alfred hunyorított. – Huh, ezt meg miért mondtad…?

- Hallgass már el Alfred. – Arthur megragadta a fiú tarkóját és magához húzta, hogy szenvedélyesen megcsókolja. Alfred válaszul mellkasát az angoléhoz nyomta, így kissé el is vesztették az egyensúlyukat, és a falnak estek. De Arthur nem hagyta abba. Képtelen volt rá. Most, hogy hallotta a fiú szavait, tudja, hogy Alfred vele marad, és itt van a karjaiban… Azelőtt el sem tudta képzelni, hogy ekkora boldogság egyáltalán létezik. Szinte túl sok volt ahhoz, hogy elviselje. Szorosabban kapaszkodott Alfredba, és összeölelkezve csúsztak le a fal mentén, ajkuk egy pillanatra sem vált el a másikétól. Elég nagyot estek, de ezt Arthur alig vette észre. Ajkaik csak akkor váltak szét, mikor Arthur a hátára esett, és Alfred a férfira zuhant, a karjaival fékezve az esést.

- Várj – zihálta Alfred. - Te…

- Nem tudok várni… nem tudom abbahagyni… – Arthur felemelte a karjait, és ismét a fiú ajkait kezdte csókolni. Mindkettőjüknek túl hosszú volt a várakozás. Arthur kétségbeesetten próbálta levenni a ruhájukat, de csak a saját nadrágját sikerült kigombolni, mielőtt Alfred ajkai, lehelete, érintése, az egész lélegzetelállító valója teljesen a hatalmába kerítette. Ez már túl sok volt. Túl sok időt vártak, túl közel vannak egymáshoz, és ez már túl sok. Elég volt Alfred kezének egy röpke érintése, és már meg is történt egy mindent elsöprő, heves pillanat alatt. Alfred rögtön követte, Arthur csípőjét szorongatta izzadt kezeivel, majd megremegett, és Arthur fülébe nyögött. Még a nadrágját sem sikerült kigombolnia.

Miután ismét lélegzethez jutottak, Arthur nevetésbe tört ki, Alfred azonnal csatlakozott hozzá. De az angol hirtelen felkiáltott, és aggódva nézett a fiúra… Alfred csak most hagyta el a kórházat, ő meg lerántja a földre! – Oh, hogy a fene egye meg, nem történt semmi bajod?

Alfred csak mosolygott. – Soha életemben nem voltam ilyen jól! – Magához húzta a férfit, és újra megcsókolta. Arthur úgy döntött, hogy hisz neki, mert ő is ugyanígy érzett.

A földön feküdtek, és várták, hogy lélegzetük kissé megnyugodjon. Úgy gondolnánk, hogy a földön feküdni kényelmetlen, de nem volt az. Arthur úgy érezte, hogy egy örökkévalóságig el tudna ott heverni.

- Tudod – mondta zihálva Alfred –, ez azaz asztal, ahol először találkoztunk.

Arthur felnézett, és látta, hogy pont az ablak melletti második sorban kötöttek ki, ami Alfred kedvenc helye volt. – Ez az?

- Igen, én tökéletesen emlékszem. És arra is, hogy mi volt az, amit legelőször mondtál nekem… – Alfred összehúzta a szemöldökét, mérges arcot vágott, és így kiáltott. – Szállj le arról az átkozott asztalról te hülye, barom amcsi!

Arthur egy pillanatig elgondolkozott. - Oh igen, ezt mondtam, igaz?

- Mindig olyan csúnyán beszélsz. Tényleg borzasztó – mondta a fejét csóválva Alfred, bár látszott rajta, hogy próbálja nem elnevetni magát. Arthur csak nézte a fiút. Alfrednak ez fel sem tűnt. – Emlékszel, Arthur? Az első éjszakára, mikor először találkoztunk?

Arthur nem tudta visszafojtani a nevetését. – Hogy emlékszem-e? Hogyan tudnám elfelejteni? Berontottál, és úgy mutatkoztál be, hogy te vagy az, aki meg fogja menteni Angliát, aztán megittál egy egész üveg whiskyt, megpróbáltál a székkel harcolni, zárás előtt pedig a pultra dőlve elaludtál. – Hogy is tudná elfelejteni Arthur azt a napot, mikor élete fenekestől felfordult? – Alig hiszem el, hogy azóta már egy év telt el. – Egyszerre tűnt úgy mintha tegnap történt volna, vagy egy emberöltővel ezelőtt.

Alfred nevetett, majd felült, és hátát a falnak támasztotta. – Jól éreztem magam azon éjjel. Akkor lettem szerelmes.

Arthur Alfredra pislogott, és próbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni, hogy szíve megremeg. – Ez zavarba ejtően érzelgős.

- Akkor miért mosolyogsz?

- Rajtad nevetek.

- Dehogyis!

- Fogd be, Alfred. – De Arthur még mindig mosolygott, mikor az amerikai magához ölelte, és átkarolta a derekát.

Arthur nem is tudta, mennyi ideig ültek a falhoz támaszkodva, testük egymáshoz simult, és lélegzetük fokozatosan normalizálódott. Az ablakon túl a Nap magasan járt az égen. A reggel lassan tovatűnt, az idő elszaladt mellettük, és ők nem tehettek semmit, hogy megállítsák. Arthur végül egy olyan kérdéssel törte meg a csendet, ami már napok óta foglalkoztatta. Bár inkább úgy mondta, mint egy kijelentést. – Ugye nem az Ellenállás szabadított ki.

Alfrednak még a lélegzete is elakadt. Arthur rá se mert nézni a fiúra.  
- Nem, tényleg nem. – Ezt hallva az angol kérdőn nézett fel. – Ludwig volt.

- Ludwig? – Arthur egy pillanatig elgondolkozva ráncolta a szemöldökét, aztán rájött, honnan ismerős neki ez a név. Hát persze, hogy Alfred leveleiből, már legalább százszor elolvasta őket. Ludwig az a német vadászpilóta, akit elfogtak, akinél a fénykép volt, és akit egy olasz partizán szeretett. – Jééé. Miért? Hogyan?

Alfred mély levegőt vett. Karjával szorosabban ölelte Arthurt, aki megfogta a fiú kezét, és bátorítóan megszorította. Az amerikai egy percig még csendben ült, majd beszélni kezdett. – Mikor elfogtak, egy bizonyos pont után, nem emlékszem sok mindenre. Ezért hálás vagyok. Ködös összevisszaságban rémálom és fájdalom. – Arthur még szorosabban fogta Alfred kezét. – Hadifogolytáborba kellett volna küldeniük, de úgy tűnt, hogy az hitték, hogy kapcsolatban állok az olasz Ellenállási Mozgalommal. Nem tudom, hogy mit gondoltak rólam, hogy mit tudok. Nem tudom, hogy milyen információt akartak hallani tőlem. De semmit sem mondtam nekik, és végül egy új bázisra vittek. Emlékszem, hogy mikor bevittek, és arra, hogy akkor láttam ismét a német pilótát. Soha nem fogom elfelejteni azt az arcot.

Alfred elhallgatott, szemei a távolba révedtek. Majd nemsokára folytatta. – Egy délután, átadtak Gestaponak, és… és… – Alfred hangja rekedt volt és feszült, mintha fájt volna kimondani a szavakat, ahogy Arthurnak fájt hallani őket. –… nem akarok beszélni arról a délutánról – suttogta Alfred, és szinte üres tekintettel, kifejezéstelenül bámulta a földet.

Alfred ismét elhallgatott, és Arthur türelmesen várt. Tudta, hogy milyen nehéz lehet most a fiúnak. Alig beszélt valamit a fogságáról, aminek az angol örült is. A pár célzás, amit ezzel kapcsolatban tett az amerikai, darabokra szaggatták a szívét. Képtelen lett volna hallgatni, hogy Alfrednak milyen poklokon kellett végigmennie, csak azért, mert az SS olyan információkat akart belőle kiszedni, aminek soha nem is volt a birtokában. De Arthur csendben maradt, elszánta magában, hogy mindent meghallgat, amit a fiú mond.

- De azon az éjjel, mikor már végre mindenki békén hagyott, Ludwig bejött a cellámba. Azt hittem, álmodom. De nem álmodtam, tényleg ott volt, és kivitt a bázisról. Nem tudom mennyi ideig gyalogolt a hátán cipelve engem… tudod, alig tudtam megmozdulni. Kiderült, hogy beszél angolul, és végig próbálkozott, hogy ébren tartson. Kérdezett rólad. Beszéltünk a fociról és a baseballról. És emlékszem, hogy a békákról is szó esett. – Alfred hirtelen Arthurra nézett, és lelkesen így szólt. - Tudtad, hogy Dél-Amerikában élnek olyan békafajok, amiknek a mérge elég lenne kétezer ember megölésére?

Arthur kissé rémülten csóválta meg a fejét, a hirtelen témaváltás kicsit megijesztette. – Nem. Nem tudtam.

- Én sem. Huh. Ezeken a dolgokon kívül csak ködös emlékeim vannak. De voltak ott mások is, párat közülük is felismertem… Bár tudtam, hogy nem lehetünk a falujuk közelében, ott volt Róma és Lovino. De arra nem emlékszem, hogy Felicianót láttam volna. Aztán Ludwig eltűnt, és a következő emlékem az, hogy egy amerikai támaszponton ébredek fel. – Alfred vállat vont. – És a többit tudod. Hónapokig lábadoztam ott, azelőtt meg egy kórházhajóra voltam bezsúfolva. – Alfred sóhajtott. - El sem tudom képzelni, hogy mi történik Ludwiggal, ha a német hadsereg rájön, hogy mit tett.

Arthur némán ült, és próbálta felfogni, amit hallott. – Képtelen vagyok elhinni. Egy német mentett meg! Mi a csudának… miért…

- Arthur, én… – Alfred mély levegőt vett, és a kezeit nézte. A férfi csendben várt. – Az ok, ami miatt Ludwig kiszabadult a fogságból… Hát, korábban, mikor Ludwig a foglyunk volt… emondtam egy bizalmas információt Felicianónak. Egy információt arról, hogy hogyan, és hol tartják fogva Ludwigot. Pár nappal később hallottam, hogy megszökött. Biztos Feliciano szabadította ki. És ahogy meghallottam, rögtön tudtam, hogy az én hibám. Ha nem mondom el Felicianónak, soha nem sikerült volna kijutnia. Segédkeztem egy ellenség szökésében. Fenébe, mintha magam szabadítottam volna ki.

- Oh, Alfred. – Tényleg Alfred volt a legjobb, legkedvesebb, és legbolondabb valaki, akivel Arthur valaha is találkozott.

- Elárultam a hazámat – suttogta Alfred a kezeit bámulva elmélázó, elkeseredett tekintettel.

- Nem! – Arthur a fiú szemébe nézett, és megrázta a fejét. – Segítettél egy embernek. Egy jó embernek. Egy embernek, aki később neked segített. Nem árultál te el senkit sem.

- Tudom, hogy rosszat tettem. Az ellenségünk volt, a foglyunk. De Feliciano olyan jó, és édes és annyira szereti Ludwigot és… és hagytam, hogy ezek a hülye érzelmek a kötelességem útjába álljanak. – Alfred felemelte a fejét, és rémült tekintettel nézett az angol szemeibe. – Arthur, ha ezt valaki megtudja…

Arthur bátorítóan megszorította Alfred kezét. – Soha nem fogják megtudni – felelte határozott hangon. – Minden rendben van. Soha nem fogják megtudni. – Nem mondhatta azt az amerikainak, hogy semmi rosszat nem tett. De nem is ítélheti el. – Figyelj rám, Alfred, ha ezt nem teszed meg, magad sem menekülhettél volna meg. Hanem… – Nem kellett befejeznie a mondatot. – Lehet, hogy Ludwig az ellenségünk, de… én baromira hálás vagyok neki. – Arthur próbálta átgondolni a helyzetet. Alfred segített Ludwig szökésében, és Ludwig ugyanezt megtette Alfrednak. Olyan hihetetlen volt. – Mi történt Felicianóval?

Alfred szomorúan vonta meg a vállát. – Nem tudom. De ő az Ellenállás tagja. Ludwig meg egy német tiszt. Én igazán reménykedem benne, hogy ő és Ludwig valamilyen módon majd boldogok lesznek. Csak azt nem tudom, hogy hogyan.

Ismét hallgattak. Arthur Alfred kezét fogta, és arra gondolt, hogy mennyire szerencsés is ő. Minden számítás ellenére Alfred visszajött hozzá. Bár lehet, hogy valamikor visszamegy az Államokba, soha nem mutathatják ki egymás iránti érzéseiket a nyilvánosság előtt, és a világ előtt mindig is titkolni kell a szerelmüket, mégis lehetséges, nagyon is lehetséges a számukra, hogy szeressék egymást, és valamilyen módon együtt legyenek. De valahol, mérföldekkel távolabb, a háború és egy olyan helyzet kellős közepén, amin nem tudnak változtatni, él két jó ember, akiknek ez soha nem fog megadatni, bár nagyon szeretik egymást. Ez igazságtalan.

Arthur nem tudta, mennyi ideig ültek egymás mellett, szótlanul. Bár először azt hitte, hogy örökké el tudna üldögélni a falhoz dőlve Alfreddal, végül mégis elkezdett fészkelődni, mert a kemény fal nyomta a hátát.  
- Alfred, attól tartok, hogy ez kezd már elég kényelmetlen lenni.

- Teljesen igazad van. Azonnal el kell innen mennünk.

- Teljesen egyetértek!

Alfred kacsintott, és Arthur szíve nagyot dobbant. – Azt hiszem, hogy az ágyad milliószor kényelmesebb, mint ez a padló.

Arthur ennél jobban már nem is érthetett egyet.


	11. Chapter 11

Hosszabb ideig tartott a kelleténél, amíg a hálószobába értek. Először is megbotlottak a lépcsőn, és Arthur moccanni sem tudott addig, amíg Alfred abba nem hagyta a nyakának a csókolgatását. Mikor végre felértek az emeletre, az angol ismét képtelen volt megmozdulni, mivel Alfred a falhoz szorította, és olyan kétségbeesett mohósággal csókolta, hogy Arthur a földre esett volna, ha az amerikai erős keze nincs a derekán. És kis híján baj nélkül sikerült keresztülmenniük a nappalin, de Arthur térdei megbicsaklottak, mikor a kanapéba ütközött. Mindketten rázuhantak, Alfred szemüvege a földre esett, és sehogy sem sikerült felállniuk, a végén Arthur szó szerint lihegett a vágytól. Mire végre-valahára a hálószobába jutottak, Arthurnak hiányzott az inge, a cipői, és minden önkontrollja. Abban azonban biztos volt, hogy a pubot ma nem fogja kinyitni.

Az ágyra estek és Alfred magához ölelte Arthurt, átkarolta, és a hátát simogatta. A férfi megremegett, ahogy testük összeért, és csípőjét követelőzve az amerikaiéhoz lökte. Alfred válaszul felnyögött, és combjaival Arthur lábai közé nyomakodott. Az angol feje kóválygott, úgy érezte, hogy ez az egész túl gyorsan történik, de mégsem elég gyorsan. Képtelen volt gondolkodni. Nem kellett neki semmi más, csak hogy Alfred bőrét érezze a testén. Eszeveszett vággyal kezdte lerángatni a fiú ingét, de ő váratlanul megfogta párja csuklóját, és megrázta a fejét. – Várj, ne! – Alfred rémült tekintetét látva Arthur szinte megkövült.

- Mi az? – kérdezte zavartan, ujjai még mindig az ing gombjait szorongatták. Aztán megfogta a fiú kezeit, és próbált megnyugodni, megpróbálta megérteni a helyzetet. Túl követelőző volt? Túl messzire ment?

- El kellett volna mondanom… – Alfred lesütötte a szemét, pár másodpercig hallgatott, és teljesen bizonytalannak látszott. - A… a gépem, mikor lezuhant… minden lángolt… – ismét elhallgatott, és Arthur türelmesen várt, próbált egyenletesen lélegezni, de a fiú nem folytatta a mondatot.

- A gép kigyulladt… – próbálkozott Arthur, és nem tudta, hogy Alfred ezt most miért hozta elő Alfred miért hozta ezt elő.

Alfred bólintott, aztán lassan, tágra nyílt szemekkel felnézett. Tekintete tele volt bizonytalansággal. – Megégtem.

- Ohh – sóhajtotta Arthur, hirtelen aggodalom töltötte el, lassan felült, keze még mindig összekapcsolódott a fiúéval. Hogy lehetett ilyen felelőtlen…

- Sajnálom! Fájdalmat okoztam neked? Nem gondolkodtam, kezdtem elfelejteni, hogy még vannak sebeid…

- Nem erről van szó, a seb meggyógyult, legalábbis amennyire tudott, csak… – Alfred ismét lesütötte a szemét. -… a nyoma megmaradt. Elég rondán. – Az utolsó szavakat már csak suttogta.

Arthurt hirtelen döbbenet fogta el, majd fájdalom nyilallt a szívébe. Alfred egész végig rejtegette a felsőtestét, amióta az angol rátalált a kórházban. Ez az utóbbi időben aggasztani is kezdte. Arthur nyelt egyet, bólintott, majd gyengéd mozdulattal elengedte a fiú kezét, majd ismét az ingéhez nyúlt. Érezte, hogy gyomra fájdalmasan összeszorul, de nem törődött vele. Most fogja először látni, hogy mit rejtegetett Alfred, és remélte, hogy kezelni tudja a helyzetet.

- Arthur… – Alfred hangja halk volt az aggodalomtól.

- Csitt. – Arthur kigombolta az inget, lecsúsztatta a fiú vállain, és levette. Aztán megdermedt. Szíve sebesen vert, de ő csak ült, mozdulatlanul, és csendben nézett. Vörös és fehér hegszövet borította a mellkas egész jobb oldalát, domború és bemélyedt égett sebek összefüggő tömege, a felkartól kezdve a vállon át, végig a mellkason, egészen a hasig. Arthur pislogott, szíve a szó szoros értelmében fájt. Fel sem tudta fogni, hogy egy ilyen sérülés milyen gyötrelmeket okozhatott. Lelkének egy kicsiny része úgy vélte, hogy irtóznia kellene, de nem érzett undort. Megdöbbentő látvány volt az igaz, de Alfredhoz tartozott, és ő képtelen volt bármitől is undorodni, ami a fiú része. Mivel Arthur gondolkodni próbált, hogy mit is mondjon, Alfred felemelte a karjait, és próbálta eltakarni a mellkasát.

- Sajnálom – mondta csendesen. – Nem akartam, hogy lásd. És tudom, ha… úgy értem, megértem, ha…

Arthur úgy érezte, hogy fájó szíve kettéhasad. Ismét megfogta a fiú kezét, és megrázta a fejét. Próbálta visszafojtani a szemébe gyűlő könnyeket. Soha nem látta még Alfredot bizonytalannak. Ezt az oldalát nem ismerte. – Alfred, tökéletes vagy. – És az is volt. Emberi lény volt, így sérülékeny, és tökéletes. Aztán Arthur magával rántotta az amerikait, ahogy visszafeküdt a puha párnákra. Lassan megértette, hogy felesleges sietniük, kapkodniuk. Végtelen sok idejük van.

Ahogy testük és ajkaik találkoztak, Arthur próbálta megmutatni Alfrednak, hogy a sebhely nem jelent számára semmit, annyira kívánja őt, mint azelőtt. És ez így is volt, mindig is így lesz, és mindig tökéletes lesz. Úgy tűnt, hogy a fiú megértette ezt, és ismét magával ragadta a vágy és a szenvedély.

Alfred végül az utolsó ruhadarabjaitól is megszabadította Arthurt, aztán megállt, hogy nézze a férfit, aki érezte, hogy gerincét forróság önti el.

- Istenem – suttogta Alfred, miközben szinte felfalta a szemeivel Arthurt. – Hiszen te vagy a leggyönyörűbb ezen a világon!

Arthur érezte, hogy arca elvörösödik. – Ne beszélj hülyeségeket – motyogta, ahogy ismét magához ölelte a fiút. Alfred nevetett, és Arthur szinte elgyengült a megkönnyebbüléstől, hogy nevetni hallja az amerikait.

- De komolyan gondolom…

- Fogd be!

Nehéz megmondani, miért szeretett bele a fiúba. Hogyan lehetséges, hogy ez a bosszantó, idegesítő, amerikai így meg tudta szédíteni, hogyan lehetséges, hogy elbűvöli őt ez a fiú, és minden józan eszét elveszti, ha Alfred a szobában van. Nem tudta. Nem is törődött vele…

Azelőtt kétségbeesetten siettek, kapkodtak, de most lassú, gyengéd, lágy és csodálatos volt… Mikor legutoljára feküdtek ebben az ágyban, szomorúak, elkeseredettek voltak, szívük tele volt fájdalommal. Most azonban melegség, boldogság és remény vette őket körül. És bár Arthur türelmetlen hevességgel ragadta meg Alfred hátát, a fiú nem sietett, alapos, és gyengéd maradt. Ez az egész annyira lélegzetelállító volt… végre ismét itt vannak, végre megérintheti Alfredot félelem nélkül, és a másnap reggel miatt sem kell aggódnia, csak érezni, ízlelni, és belefeledkezni abba, amire már olyan régóta várt. Arthur még mindig nem szokta meg, hogy Alfred itt van a karjaiban, érezheti a vigasztaló közelségét, az illatát, amit annyira szeret, és a vigyorgását, ami miatt néha a fiú megtörte a csókot, hogy párjára ragyogtathassa, akinek ettől megremegett az egyébként is hevesen dobogó szíve.

Alfred kezei lágyak, de határozottak voltak, ahogy pehelykönnyen, finoman végigsimított Arthur forró bőrén. A férfi képtelen volt elszakítani ajkait Alfredétól. Csípőik összesimulása, Alfred gyors, vágytól heves zihálása ismét gyorsan feltüzelte Arthurt; érezte, hogy a forróság a gerincében összpontosul, és egy bizonyos ponton kiárad. Próbált gyengéd lenni, vigyázni a fiú sebeire, de Alfred türelmetlenül Arthurhoz dörzsölte a testét, kezei forróak voltak és reszkettek. Mielőtt Arthurnak egyáltalán eszébe jutott volna, Alfred az éjjeliszekrényhez nyúlt és megragadta a hideg krémet. Arthur türelmetlenül várakozott, de az amerikai egy pillanatra elgondolkozott.

- Miért tartod ezt itt?

Arthur a szemöldökét ráncolta. – Jót tesz a bőrnek. Lágyítja. – Aztán köhögött, mivel kissé zavarban volt, hogy úgy beszél, mint egy cikk a Háztartási Tanácsokból.

- Oh, tényleg? – Úgy tűnt, hogy Alfredot nem győzte meg a magyarázat, ahogy a tégelybe mártotta az ujjait.

- Mit gondolsz, mi a fészkes fenének tartom itt? – kérdezte Arthur, kissé bosszúsan, hogy Alfred éppen ilyenkor faggatja a bőrápolási szokásairól.

- Hát, nem is tudom. Talán ezért? – Alfred Arthur lábai közé nyúlt. A férfi reszketve nyögött fel a csodás érzésre, hogy Alfred síkos, hideg ujjai markolják. Tehetetlenül lökte meg a fiú vállát, de ez csak egy lagymatag próbálkozás volt. – Hé, hónapokig távol voltam, nem hibáztatlak! – mondta az amerikai gonoszul vigyorogva, közben lassan simogatta Arthurt. – De most már itt vagyok, és tudok egy jobb használati módot.

- Te egy komplett hülye vagy Alfred Jones, de tényleg- ahhh! – Arthur felkiáltott és hátravetette a fejét, mikor érezte, hogy a fiú keze lejjebb merészkedik. Alfred lehajolt, és megcsókolta a férfi arcát, aztán ajkaival a füle felé igyekezett, és mély, sürgető hangon suttogta.

- Benned akarok lenni, Arthur.

Arthur szíve hevesen dobogott, gyomra remegett, és bosszúsága semmivé foszlott. Csak ezt tudta visszasuttogni: – Igen. – Ajkaik egymást cirógatták, gyors, forró lélegzetük összekeveredett, és Arthur érezte, hogy Alfred ujjai a testébe hatolnak. Nem érzett mást, csak gyönyört, teste vele együtt lüktetett, és nem vágyott másra, csak arra, hogy a fiú még közelebb legyen hozzá.

Tulajdonképpen, könnyű megmondani, miért szeretett be a fiúba. Mert Alfred vidám, és kirángatja őt a búbánatból. Mert elbűvölő, és elhozta a Napot az ő szürke világába. Mert tényleg ő a hőse. Ő mentette meg. Egymást mentették meg.

Alfred nem kapkodott és az egész lélegzetelállító és magával ragadó volt. Akár egy varázslat. A gyönyör hullámai teljesen elborították Arthurt. Teste izzadt, jeges tűzben égett, vágytól és beteljesüléstől lüktetett. Nem létezett más, csak Alfred, akinek arcán vágy és extázis lángolt, és gyengéden, de mégis erőteljesen mozgott benne, és testük eggyé olvadt.

Lélegzetük összekeveredett, bőrük teljesen egymáshoz simult, szívük azonos ritmusban zakatolt, ahogy Alfred meleg kezei, ajkai és bőre a gyönyör legmagasabb szintjeire repítették Arthurt, aki úgy érezte, emlékszik erre, és mégsem érzett még soha hasonlót; vigasztaló, új érzés volt, és minden egyszerre. Arthur Alfred nyakához simult, belélegezte az illatát, ajkain érezte, ahogy lüktet a pulzusa. Szinte el is felejtette, milyen közel lenni a fiúhoz, érezni a szívdobogását, és azt, hogy testük együtt mozog. De mikor tekintetük összekapcsolódott, tudta, hogy ezt soha többé nem fogja elfelejteni.

Most jött rá igazán, hogy mennyire mély volt a fájdalma, és milyen keservesek voltak a nélküle eltöltött hónapok. És egy icipici félelem még mindig lelkében bujkált, apró rémület, hogy ez ismét megtörténhet; de suttogásával elnyomta, nem is tudva igazából, hogy mit mond, csak mondta, hogy „Alfredom" és „Végre itt vagy" és „Szeretlek" és hasonló édes semmiségeket, míg végül csak Alfred nevét zihálta újból és újból. Alfred, aki annyira szép, és vonzó és tökéletes, és bármennyire is elbizakodott, ezt mégsem tudja magáról.

Aztán hirtelen ráébredt. A függönyökön beszűrődött a déli napfény… az ágy olyan hangosan nyikorgott, mintha le akarna szakadni… a külvilág hátborzongató csendbe burkolózott. De ekkor ért a csúcsra; Alfred szemébe nézett, rajta kívül semmi sem létezett a világon. Megragadta a fiú vállait, remélve, hogy nem okoz neki fájdalmat, de Alfred ugyanolyan erővel kapaszkodott Arthurba. Ahogy vágya egyre csúcsosodott, elengedte a fiú vállait, helyette a csípőjét markolta meg, és teljes erejével magához húzta.

Alfred gyönyörtől vonagló arca lendítette át a ponton. Ez a látvány vitte Arthurt a csúcsra. Megrázkódott, és magánkívül mondogatta Alfred nevét, és kettőjük testére élvezett. Alfred hirtelen mozdulatlanná dermedt, nagyot kiáltott, és Arthur érezte, hogy belsejét melegség önti el, miközben a fiú szorosan belekapaszkodik. Arthur orgazmusa ettől még erősebb lett, és a hatalmas gyönyörtől majdnem az öntudatát vesztette, de Alfred ajkai, melyek az arcát cirógatták, visszarántották a sötétségből.

Alfred hevesen zihálva feküdt Arthur vállán, aki a fiú izzadságtól nedves hajába túr. – Nehéz… – Arthurnak végül ennyit sikerült kinyögnie. Alfred gyorsan motyogott valamit bocsánatképpen, a hátára feküdt, magával húzva Arthurt, és boldogan felsóhajtott. A férfi elégedetten Alfred mellé kuporodott, és olyan óvatosan, ahogy csak tudta, átkarolta a fiút. – Ugye nem okoztam fájdalmat neked?

- Nem. De ugye én se bántottalak?

Arthur elmosolyodott. – Nem. – Behunyta a szemét. Többé már nem lesz egyedül. Soha nem érezte magát ennyire elégedettnek. Ez olyan természetes, olyan vigasztaló. Az ő helye egyedül csak itt van, Alfred karjaiban. Arthur most érezte először igazán, hogy tartozik valahova. Úgy tűnt, mintha soha nem váltak volna el egymástól, és azok a szörnyű hónapok nem is léteztek volna, ahogy a magányos, sivár évek sem számítottak többé. Minden, ami történt, ide vezetett. Mikor kinyitotta a szemét, pillantása az éjjeliszekrényen heverő piros-fehér színű kelmére esett. Remegő szívvel nyúlt utána.

- Mi ez? – kérdezte Alfred.

Arthur a zsebkendőre nézett, és rájött, hogy szíve még most is összeszorul. Volt idő, mikor úgy gondolta, hogy csak ez az egy emléke maradt Alfredról. – Azt hiszem, ez a tiéd – mutatta a fiúnak. Alfred kifürkészhetetlen tekintettel nézte a kendőt, ami Arthur kezeiben nyugodott. – Matthew adta oda nekem. Azt mondta, hogy a roncsban találták.

Alfred lassan, elmélázó szemekkel vette a kezébe a zsebkendőt.

- Emlékszem. – Hangja megbicsaklott, és hosszan hallgatott. Mikor ismét megszólalt, hangja halk volt. – Ez volt a kezemben, mikor Lady Beth lezuhant. – Végigfuttatta a kezeit a kelmén. – Mindenhol csak lángok, és én nem kaptam levegőt. Nem tudtam elmenekülni. Emlékszem, lenéztem, és ez volt az utolsó, amit láttam. És azt gondoltam… – Alfred Arthur szemébe nézett. – Azt gondoltam, hogy én vagyok a legszerencsésebb srác az egész világon.

A nap békéje közéjük telepedett, és Arthur úgy érezte, hogy soha többé nem lesz képes megmozdulni. Nem mintha szándékába állt volna.

- És tudod – folytatta Alfred, – tényleg annak tartom magamat.

Arthur boldogan, és szomorúan mosolygott, tekintete a fiú sebhelyeire tévedt. – Alfred, annyira sajnállak Lady Beth miatt.

Alfred szeme tágra nyílt, egy pillanatig Arthurt nézte, megrázta a fejét, aztán nevetésbe tört ki. – Szeretlek, Arthur. – Az angol értetlenül pislogott. – Tudod, ezt senki más nem mondta nekem. Te igazán ismersz engem.

- És még mennyi mindent fogok megtudni rólad! – tette hozzá mosolyogva Arthur, és eszébe jutott egy régi, hasonló beszélgetésük, mikor Alfred mondta ugyanezt róla. Most azonban tudta, hogyha felébred, Alfred ott lesz mellette.


	12. Chapter 12

A hónapok percekként repültek tova, és az élet csodálatos, bosszantó, gyönyörű, és nagyon más volt, mint eddig.

_December._

1944. karácsonya volt Arthur életében az egyik legérdekesebb ünnep. Tulajdonképpen minden érdekes volt, amiben Alfred részt vett. Egy óriási karácsonyfa magasodott a pub sarkában, a legnagyobb fenyő, amit Alfred talált, miután végigkutatta egész Londont. Olyan magas volt, hogy a mennyezetet súrolta, és több ember segítsége kellett ahhoz, hogy be tudják hozni az ajtón. Alfred a többi szobát jóval jelentéktelenebb díszítésekkel aggatta tele – papírhópelyhek, élénk színű gömbök, üres üvegek; belsejükben apró mécsesekkel. Arthur borzasztóan giccsesnek találta őket. Alfred szerint ünnepélyesek voltak. A törzsvendégek is eléggé furcsállták a dekorációt, de a nagyhangú amerikait, aki mindenáron segíteni akart a pult mögött, még különösebbnek tartották. Reménytelen egy eset volt, de mégsem panaszkodott senki, mikor elfelejtette kiszolgálni a vendégeket, vagy rossz italt töltött nekik, vagy leöntötte őket. Arthur eltűnődött, hogy azért ilyen megértőek-e a fiúval, mert több ujja hiányzik, vagy azért, mert képtelenség sokáig haragudni erre a barátságos, vidám amerikaira. Alfred nagyon próbálkozott, és idegesítően jókedvű volt. Karácsonyeste a pub tele volt karácsonyi vendégekkel, köztük Francisszal, aki nagyon örült, hogy utolsó angliai estéinek egyikét Alfreddal és Arthurral töltheti.

Az amerikai szélesen vigyorogva egy italokkal teli tálcát cipelt a pulthoz, levetett róla egy üveget, és szertartásos mozdulattal Francis elé tette. – A brandyje, uram.

- Alfred, ez whisky! – figyelmeztette Arthur, aki a pult mögül figyelte párja ténykedését, és remélte, hogy a fiú most már nem fogja háromszor leejteni a tálcát, mint a múlt héten. A már egyre fogyatkozó türelme kezdett a végére érni.

- Bort kértem – közölte Francis, és megvetően bámulta a poharat.

- Oh – mondta Alfred megvonva a vállát. – Próbáld meg a whiskyt, igazán finom!

- Alfred – sziszegte Arthur elkeseredetten.

- Vagy, ah, vagy akkor hozom neked azt a bort, jó?

Francis sóhajtott. - Ne fáradj, nem kívánhatom, hogy valami bajod essen. – Belekóstolt, majd rögtön elfintorodott, és eltolta magától a poharat.  
- Urgh, ez borzalmas! Hogy vagy képes meginni ezt a mérget?

- Tessék – mondta Arthur, Alfredra nézve, és egy tálca rumos golyót vett elő a pult mögül, és Francis elé tette. Ez az édesség volt Arthur specialitása, amit minden karácsonykor elkészített, és nagyon büszke volt rá, bár úgy tűnt, hogy a második golyó legedzettebb nagyivót is kiüti. Francis gyanakodva vizsgálgatta a desszertet. – Hogy elvegye a whisky ízét – magyarázta Arthur.

- Mik ezek? – kérdezte Francis, majd levett egy golyót a tálcáról, és forgatni kezdte az ujjai között.

- Rumos golyók – felelte vidáman Alfred. Letette a tálcát, és a pultra hajolt. – Csoda finomak! De tényleg. Arthur a legjobb szakács egész Angliában. – A dicséretet hallva Arthur bosszúsága elillant, és ragyogott a boldogságtól. Néha, Alfred olyan édes tud lenni.

- Engem valahogy mégsem győznek meg – mondta Francis elmélázva, de a szájához emelte a golyót.

Alfred oldalba bökte Arthurt a könyökével, és nevetését elfojtva így suttogott – Nézd csak, elhitte! – Arthur a szemöldökét ráncolta. Néha olyan szemét tud lenni. Francis egy ideig elgondolkozva evett, aztán szemei tágra nyíltak, és miután lenyelte a falatot, heves köhögő roham fogta el.

- Hogy ízlett? – kérdezte Arthur és Alfred egyszerre. Francis szaporán pislogva fordult az amerikai felé, szemei vörösek és könnyesek voltak.

- Alfred! _Mon ami!_ – kiáltotta elmosódott hangon Francis. - Tudod, tényleg te vagy a leg… igazán nagyszerű ... tudod milyen sokat jelentesz nekem? Azok után, amin keresztülmentünk… és egyedül csak te tudod megérteni, hogy… – Francis átkarolta Alfred vállát, és ránehezedett. Az amerikai alig bírta el.

- Whoa ugyan, barátom, talán…

- Mit bámulsz? – kiáltotta hirtelen Francis, és elhomályosult szemekkel nézte a döbbent Alfredot.

- Semmit.

- _Imbecile! (1_) Verekedni akarsz velem? – Francis erőtlenül az amerikai felé csapott, de az könnyedén elugrott előle. – Rajta, flyboy, (2) mutasd meg azt az amerikai _esprit-et (3)_ amit folyton emlegetsz! – Egy újabb eredménytelen ütés után Francis a bárszékre roskadt, és karjait csüggedten a bárpultra csapta. – Nem éri meg! Semmi sem éri meg! A végén mi sül ki belőle? Egyszer voltam szerelmes. Jegesmedve volt a hajtókáján. _Alors_, ebből egy remek dal lehetne! – Francis zokogni kezdett, majd leesett a székről. Mire a padlóra ért, már nem volt magánál.

Alfred füttyentett. – Mennyi rumot tettél ezekbe, Arthur?

- Tulajdonképpen – felelte Arthur értetlenül rázva a fejét –, ez alkoholmentes volt.

Később, mikor a pub már elnéptelenedett, és az öntudatlan Francist átcipelték a vendégszobába, miután Alfred megpróbálkozott pár karácsonyi dallal, és a helyi rendőrség kiadott egy csendháborítás elleni figyelmeztetést, és ez az őrült, nagyszerű este a végéhez közeledett, Arthur bezuhant az ágyba Alfred mellé. És ez volt az első karácsonyéjszaka az életében, amikor boldogan, elégedetten, és azzal az érzéssel aludt el, hogy szeretik, és nem üresség és hidegség vette körül, és az érzés, hogy valami hiányzik. Ezt az érzést feltétlenül meg fogja szokni.

_Január._

Arthur egyik évtől sem búcsúzott olyan szívesen, mint 1944-től. Az év sötét hónapjainak szörnyű emlékei gyakran hívatlanul is visszatértek, és ő elszörnyedt, és lélegzethez sem jutott a rémülettől, hogy ismét egyedül marad. És ezek a félelmek nem csak Arthurt gyötörték. Tudta jól, hogy ez az év milyen megpróbáltatások elé állította Alfredot. Látta a fiú szemeiben bujkáló fájdalmat és a bűntudatot, mikor a pubban katonákkal beszélgetett. Hallotta a hangján is azokon a szörnyű éjszakákon, mikor kiabálva riadt fel, és hosszú percekbe tellett, amíg Arthurnak sikerült meggyőznie a karjaiban reszkető fiút, hogy hol van. Alfred könnyeit egyedül csak Arthur látja. Hát igen, 1944. egy olyan év volt, amitől Arthur nem vett fájó búcsút.

Szilveszter volt, és Alfred énekelt. Ez nem volt meglepő, Alfred gyakran énekelt, vagy inkább próbált úgy tenni, mintha dalolna. Általában fel sem lehetett ismerni, hogy _mit_ énekel, amíg meg nem kérdezték. Ezen a délutánon is úgy dalolászott, ahogy mindig is szokott: hangosan, fülsértően, oda sem figyelve a dallamra vagy a ritmusra.

- Most éppen mi ez? – érdeklődött Arthur, Alfredra pillantva. Az amerikai a pultra hajolva figyelte, ahogy párja elpakolja a maradék poharakat. Szilveszterkor korán zárta be a pubot, mert a vendégek már mind hazamentek, hogy a családjukkal töltsék az estét.

- Ez az a szám, amit korábban énekeltek itt, a bárban. Az a címe, hogy „_Old Lang's Eye." (4)_ _Igazán nem tudom, hogy nektek, briteknek miért kell egy öreg pasas szeméről énekelni, mikor az újévet ünneplitek, de hát, ti tudjátok_. – És Alfred megint dalra fakadt. - _Let Old Aunt Quaintance be forgot, and never brought to mind…-(5)_

Arthur párszor zavartan pislogott, még a whiskeys üveg is megállt a kezében, amit éppen a polcra készült tenni. Aztán rájött, hogy az amcsi az eddigi legnagyobb hülyeségével állt elő. – Észrevehetted volna, hogy „_Auld Lang Syne." (6)__a címe__,_ _és szó sincs benne senkinek a szeméről. És a_ _„acquaintance" (ismerős)__szóból hogy a fenébe hámoztad ki az_ "_Aunt Quaintance"-t_?

Alfred megrántotta a vállát. – Volt egy Quaintance nevű nagynéném. Igazából nem értem én ezeket a szavakat, azt hiszem, kínaiul lehetnek, vagy valami ilyesmi, tehát kihámoztam belőlük valamit.

Arthur elkeseredetten csóválta a fejét. – Reménytelen egy eset vagy. – Visszatette a whiskyt, aztán megfordulva látta, hogy a fiú őt nézi, szemeiben ismerős csillogással. – Tessék? – Alfred továbbra is Arthurt nézte, majd hirtelen a pulthoz ugrott, derékon kapta az angolt, és addig forgott vele, amíg a pultnak nem ütköztek. Az egész olyan gyorsan történt, hogy Arthur fel sem tudta teljesen fogni. – A fene egye meg! Mi a…

- Tudod, hogy hányszor akartam ezt csinálni, mikor a pult mögött álltam, és néztelek téged? – suttogta Alfred Arthur fülébe.

Arthur nagyot nyelt. – Igazán? – Lassan kezdte megszokni ezeket a váratlan és heves szeretetrohamokat, amivel az amerikai gyakran letámadta. Elég bosszantóak és zavarba ejtőek voltak, de furcsa módon mégis izgatóak.

- Mm hm. – Alfred Arthur nyakát kezdte csókolni.

- És, hát… és még mit akarsz csinálni? – kérdezte Arthur, hevesen dobogó szívvel.

Alfred elvigyorodott. – Ezt. – Nemsokára már összeölelkezve feküdtek a pulton, Arthur nadrágja már ki volt gombolva, testét forróság járta át. A bőrén érezte Alfred mohó, vágytól tüzes ajkait és kezeit. Éppen már azon a ponton jártak, ahol mindig elvesztik az önuralmukat, mikor a bejárati ajtó kivágódott. Alfred felkiáltott, és leesett a pultról. Arthur meglepetten pattant fel.

- Látom Arthur, még mindig nem zárod be az ajtót.

Arthur és Alfred pár pillanatig megkövülten ültek. Végül az amerikai felugrott, és elnevette magát. - Matthew! Mi… hogyan… – Alfred előrerohant, és megölelte Matthew-t. – Mit csinálsz itt? Azt hittem, hogy Franciaországban ragadtál!

- Vissza kellett volna repülnöm, hogy boldog újévet kívánjak neked, igaz? – kérdezte Matthew Alfred hátát lapogatva. A vadászpilóta-egyenruhájába volt öltözve, és látszott rajta, hogy hetek óta nem aludt rendesen. Mégsem látta Arthur soha ilyen vidámnak a kanadait. – Olyan jó látni téged, öreg barátom! Életben vagy!

Alfred hátralépett, és Matthew-t nézte, közben hitetlenkedve csóválta a fejét. – Te disznó! Miért nem mondtad nekem, hogy idejössz?

- Akkor hol lenne a meglepetés? – Matthew, ha vigyorgott, még jobban hasonlított Alfredra. – Szia, Arthur!

Arthur felállt, és a kanadaihoz sétált. Nagyon örült, hogy látja, hiszen őszintén aggódott, hogy mi történik a fiúval Franciaországban, legalább annyira, mint amennyire Alfred. Matthew felé nyújtotta a kezét, aki határozottan megrázta. – Annyira jó látni, hogy épségben vagy, öregfiú.

- Téged is, Arthur – felelte Matthew, és tekintete szinte az angol belsejébe hatolt. Arthur köhintett, és idegesen Alfred felé sandított. Még nem mondta el neki, milyen borzasztó állapotban bukkant rá a kanadai, nem sokkal azelőtt, hogy ismét egymásra találtak. Reménykedett benne, hogy erre talán soha nem is lesz szükség. Matthew hirtelen elpirult, a torkát kezdte köszörülni, és elfordult. – Elnézést, ugye semmit nem szakítottam félbe?

Arthur ártatlan tekintettel rázta meg a fejét. – Egyáltalán nem! Miért gondolod ezt?

- Hát, um… ki van gombolva a nadrágod.

- Oh, hogy a franc esne bele! – motyogta Arthur, amint zavarában elvörösödve a pult mögé rohant, hogy rendbe tegye magát. Alfred csak nevetett.

A késődélután már a pub kandallója mellett találta őket, a kényelmes díványon üldögélve Arthur legjobb brandyjét iszogatták. Matthew mindent elmesélt, amit csak tudott a franciaországi háborús helyzetről; beszámolt a júniusi szörnyű partraszállásról, Párizs nagyszerű felszabadításáról, és arról, hogy miket látott az ország déli részén. Alfred nem szólt egy szót sem arról, hogy miken ment keresztül és Matthew sem kérdezősködött. Ahogy kint besötétedett, a beszélgetésük is más irányt vett. Arthur jól tudta, hogy már mindhármuknak elege van a háborús témákból. Mikor előrehajolt, hogy ismét teletöltse a poharát, hallotta, hogy a bejárati ajtó ismét kinyílott. – Na, azt hiszem, fel fogok szereltetni egy lakatot…

- _Mon Dieu(7)_ meg lehet fagyni. Arthur, bezártad a pubot? Azért jöttem, hogy megmondjam… – Francis elnémult, mikor a kandallóhoz ért, és meglátta Matthew-t. – A kanadaim! – suttogta. Matthew mozdulatlanná dermedt, és szemei tágra nyíltak, és kezében félúton megállt brandys poharát.

- Tessék? – Arthur döbbenetére, Alfred mulatságára és Matthew őszinte rémületére, Francis térdre ereszkedett az elképedt kanadai előtt.  
- Szerelmem! Azt hittem, hogy örökre elveszítelek, és íme, itt talállak téged, azon a helyen, ahol a szerelmünk elkezdődött! Ez a sors keze! Ez a végzet! Ez … _l'amour,_ _non_? (8)

- El… el… elnézést kérek, monsieur, de azt hiszem, hogy összetéveszt valakivel. – Matthew könyörgő, segítségkérő tekintettel nézett Alfredra. Az amerikai viszont csak nevetett, arcát egy díszpárnába rejtve.

Francis ellentmondást nem tűrően rázta meg a fejét. – Soha! Bárhol felismerném Matthew Williams hadnagyot.

- Elnézést? Honnan tudja a nevemet? – Most Matthew Arthurra nézett, aki a brandys poharára meredt. Valahogy sehogy sem akarta beismerni, hogy ő volt az, aki megmondta Francisnak Matthew nevét.

A francia kapitány fájdalmasan sóhajtott fel. – Összetörik a szívem, hogy nem emlékezel rám. Hát nem mondtam, hogy egy napon, ha szerencsénk lesz, ismét találkozunk?

Matthew szemei felcsillantak. – Ohhh. Igen! Az a különös francia, aki pár hónapja leszólított az ajtónál.

- Matthew, ő Francis Bonnefoy kapitány – sikerült kinyögnie Alfrednak, aki még mindig nevetett.

Matthew tétovázva bólintott, és a francia felé nyújtotta a kezét. Még mindig döbbentnek látszott.  
- Örvendek, hogy ismét találkoztunk, izé, Bonnefoy kapitány.

Francis az ajkaihoz emelte Matthew kezét és megcsókolta. - _Enchanté. (9)_

- Francis, hagyd békén Matthew-t és igyál egy brandyt! – mondta Arthur. Alfred egy párnát tett a francia háta mögé.

Francis végül felállt a padlóról, és a díványra vetette magát. – Szívesen. Bármit, csak azt a szörnyű rumos golyót ne!

Mikor az óra egy perc híján éjfélt mutatott, Matthew felemelte a poharát, és a többiek gyorsan követték példáját. – A barátokra, legyenek régiek és újak – mondta Matthew Arthurra mosolyogva –, és azokra a barátainkra, akiket elveszítettünk.

Alfred bólintott, távolba révedő tekintetét a padlóra szegezte, majd Arthurra nézett, aki halványan elmosolyodott. – Az újrakezdésre.

- Pour _l'amour_, (10) – mondta Francis wagging his eyebrows to Matthewra kacsintott, aki a piros három árnyalatában tündökölt, és elfordította tekintetét a rámenős franciáról.

- Angliára – mondta Arthur határozott hangon, majd halkan hozzátette: – és arra, hogy ennek az átkozott háborúnak vége legyen.

A háború még nem fejeződött be. Matthew-nak és Francisnak még vissza kell mennie Franciaországba. Alfred továbbra is a brit pilótákat fogja oktatni, hogy miként harcoljanak. London még nem volt biztonságban, és tudták jól, hogy még sok élet fog itt elpusztulni. De amikor az óra tizenkettőt ütött, reménnyel telve búcsúztak el 1944-től, és bizakodtak benne, hogy 1945. jobb lesz. Vagyis, jobbnak kell lennie. Lehet-e ennél is rosszabb?

Mikor Arthur másnap felébredt, és lement a pubba, látta, hogy Matthew és Francis összeölelkezve fekszenek a kandalló melletti díványon. Elmosolyodott; az új év ígéretesen kezdődik.

_Február_

A Valentin nap semmit sem jelentett Arthur számára. Ha februárban bonbonokat és szíveket látott a kirakatokban, csak a szemét forgatta arra gondolva, hogy mennyire abszurd ötlet is ez. Annyira jelentéktelen, triviális dolog ez az egész. Olyan felfújt és harsány. Olyan… amerikai.

Szóval Arthur kissé megdöbbent, mikor február tizennegyedikén a pubba lépve látta, hogy az egész terem vadvirágokkal volt teleszórva. Beborították a pultot, az asztalokat, és a földet. A gyakorlatilag színpompás virágtengerben tündökölt. Arthur szája is tátva maradt, ahogy elképedve benyitott a szobába. – Mi a fene ez?

- Emlékszel, tavaly már megmondtam… – Arthur megfordult, és Alfredot látta, aki szinte roskadozott egy hatalmas csokor vörös rózsa alatt, amihez egy szalaggal átkötött piros doboz, és ráadásul egy óriási szív alakú rózsaszínű üdvözlőkártya is tartozott. Arthur döbbent tekintettel nézte. Nem tudta, hogy nevessen-e vagy zavarba jöjjön. – Emlékszel – folytatta Alfred –, a levelemben megírtam, hogy igazi Valentin napot rendezek neked!

Arthur végül úgy gondolta, hogy a nevetés lesz a legmegfelelőbb válasz, és olyan hisztérikusan nevetett, hogy képtelen volt abbahagyni. Alfred annyira nevetségesen nézett ki vadvirágokkal körülvéve, Valentin napi ajándékokkal a kezében, ahogy a szemüvegével kikandikál a rózsacsokor mögül. - Alfred – mondta nevetve –, te olyan… – hangja egyre halkult, ahogy látta, hogy a fiú arca elkomorul. Próbált uralkodni a nevetésén. –… elbűvölő vagy – fejezte be végül. Alfred szeme ismét felcsillant, és elvigyorodott. Arthur odament hozzá, megpuszilta az arcát, és kivette a rózsákat a kezéből. - Hülye amcsi – motyogta halkan.

- Rajta! Nyisd ki a dobozt! Csoki van benne, Amerikából küldték, mert az angol egyszerűen pocsék. Oh, és olvasd el a lapot, amit írtam neked, teleírtam az egészet!

Arthur nem szakította félbe Alfredot, aki a kezébe nyomta ajándékokat, és olyan lelkes volt, akárcsak egy kutyakölyök. Néha nem volt egyszerű dolguk. Alfred sokat volt távol a pilóták oktatása miatt, és gyakran utazott. És úgy tűnt, hogy soha sincs elég idejük egymásra. És Arthurt mindig bántotta a gondolat, hogy ez csak átmenetileg van így, az egésznek vége lesz, a háború hamarosan befejeződik, és akkor Alfred Amerikába megy. És ő egyedül marad. Ez mindig benne motoszkált, még a legboldogabb percekben is. De az ilyen pillanatokban, mikor Alfred bolond volt, csodálatos, és Arthurnak annyira egyértelmű volt, hogy miért is szeretett bele a fiúba, majdnem el is felejtkezett erről. Aztán rájött, hogy egész életében nem volt ennyire boldog. És talán ez a Valentin nap sem olyan rossz dolog.

_Március_

Arthur vakító villanásra és fülsiketítő csattanásra ébredt. Szíve hevesen dobogott, aztán mély levegőt vett, sóhajtott, és a másik oldalára fordult. Egy váratlan bombatámadás már nem volt újdonság számára. Igaz, hogy hónapok óta ez volt az első, de Arthur már eléggé megszokta, hogy német légitámadás verje fel álmából. Már majdnem visszaaludt, mikor egy másik csattanás hangja töltötte be a szobát. Az viszont, hogy megragadják a kezét, váratlanul érte, és felült. A sötétben szinte nem látott semmit, csak azt az egyet tudta, hogy Alfred fogja a kezét, kirángatja az ágyból, és a hálószobából. Álomittas aggyal próbálta megérteni, mi történik. Mikor szeme már alkalmazkodott a sötéthez, látta, hogy a nappaliban vannak, a falhoz lapulva, és Alfred a testével védelmezi, mikor az épület olyan erővel rázkódott meg, mintha földregés lenne. – Mi a fészkes fenét csinálsz? – Az angol próbálta túlkiabálni a hatalmas robbanások, és a légiriadó szirénáit.

- Rakétatámadás. V2-k! (11) – Kiáltotta vissza Alfred. – Le kell mennünk a pincébe.

- Hogyan? Ez semmiség, ennél sokkal keményebb bombázásokat aludtam át! Visszamegyek az ágyba. – Arthur próbált kiszabadulni, de Alfred a falhoz szorította, és kezével próbálta védeni a fejét. Arthur dühösen lökte félre. – Engedj el, Alfred!

- Nem! A németek támadnak! Fedezékbe kell vonulnunk!

Arthur felsóhajtott, és tekintetét a mennyezetre emelte. Ostoba amerikai. – Legalább csinálhatok előbb egy teát? – Alfred nem felelt, de mikor a padló rázkódása egy pillanatra abbamaradt, rögtön nekiindult, magával vonszolva Arthurt. Az angolnak nem volt lehetősége elszabadulni. Lebotladoztak két lépcsőfordulón, és végre leértek a pincébe, ahol Alfred a sarokba húzta párját, a földre fektette, és átölelte. Arthur ásított, ahogy a lárma és a dübörgés körbevette őket. – Ez teljesen felesleges volt – mondta, hangját eltompította Alfred válla.

- Ssh – mondta Alfred, ajkai közel voltak az angol füléhez, és Arthur hátát simogatta. – Ne félj!

Arthur kezei bosszúságában ökölbe szorultak. – Nem félek. – Csak vissza akarok menni az ágyba. Tudod, hogy megéltem a blitz-et. (12)

Alfred vagy nem hallotta a választ, vagy makacsul tudomást sem vett róla. - Ssh – kezdte újból. – Ez az utolsó, kétségbeesett támadásuk. Tudják a németek, hogy hamarosan végük. A blitz nem fog megismétlődni, megígérem.

- Oh, megígéred. Jolly good – mondta Arthur, aki alig várta már, hogy vége legyen a légitámadásnak, és felállhasson a hideg kőpadlóról, és Alfred is befejezze az ő kis hősködő játékát. – És te ezt hogyan ígérheted meg?

- Igazad van. Nem tehetek ellene semmit. Szóval én azt ígérem meg… hogyha egy újabb blitz-szerű támadás lesz, saját magam megyek fel, és állítom meg őket – vigyorgott Alfred.

Arthur hitetlenkedve rázta a fejét. – Meg fogod őket állítani?

- Egy kezemmel, baby – kacsintott Alfred, és Arthur végül feladta és nevetésben tört ki. Aztán az amerikai így suttogott: – Meg foglak védeni. – Ez azonban a párját fenemód feldühítette.

- Honnan a fészkes fenéből gondolod, hogy engem meg kell véd- – Arthur elhallgatott, mikor egy különösen hangos robbanás reszkettette meg az épületet. Felkiáltott és Alfred vállaiba kapaszkodott, aki a falhoz szorította és betakarta a fejét. A pince rázkódott körülöttük, a palackok leestek a polcokról, és csörömpölve törtek össze a kőpadlón. A sötét helységbe a nappalinál erősebb fény villant. Végül mégiscsak kezdett eluralkodni rajta a pánik. Arthur győzködte magát, hogy lélegezzen. Csak lélegezzen. Amíg lélegzik, életben van. A blitz napjaiban érzett félelem ismét hatalmába kerítette. Az az iszonyú rettegés, az a rémálomba illő, valószínűtlen félelem. Az a borzalmas magány.

De aztán belélegezte Alfred illatát, belesimult ölelésébe, és boldogság fogta el, mikor érezte maga körül a fiú erős karjait, és meleg kezeit, amivel védelmezni próbálta. Hiszen ez nem olyan, mint a blitz volt. Most nincsen egyedül.

Végül ismét sötétség borult a pincére, a rázkódás is abbamaradt. Óvatosan vártak, hiszen attól tartottak, hogy bármelyik pillanatban újra kezdődik az egész. De nem történt semmi. Arthur megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott, aztán morogni kezdett magában, mikor észrevette, hogy Alfred vihog. Rögtön megbánta, hogy felkiáltott. Ezt a csorbát már soha nem tudja kiköszörülni.

_Április_

Arthur a lépcsőknél állt toporogva, és folyton csak az óráját nézte.- Nem sietnél egy kicsit? - kiáltotta fel már ötödszörre.

- Sietek, sietek, hold your horses. (13) – Hallatszott Alfred hangja az emeletről.

- Micsodámat fogjam vissza? – Kiáltott vissza Arthur, akit gyakran megzavartak Alfred amerikai kifejezései.

- A lovakat.

- A… miért kéne… mi a fészkes fenéről beszélsz? – Ennek semmi értelme nem volt.

- Nyugodj le, drágám! – Alfred hangja olyan volt, mintha nevetne.

- Én? Te beszélsz értelmetlen hülyeségeket a lovakról. És ne hívjál drágámnak.

- Édesem? Baby? Galambom? Hogy hívjalak?

Arthur megvetően vonta meg a vállát. – Arthurnak hívhatsz. És most gyere le és induljunk, mert Mr. Churchill (14) nem fog egész délután rád várni, Alfred Jones.

Mikor közölték Alfreddal, hogy kitüntetik, nem említették neki, hogy a Brit Nemzetközösség elismerését is meg fogja kapni, a nemzetközösségért végzett szolgálatai miatt. Így teljesen váratlanul érte őket, mikor Alfred meghívót kapott egy különleges ünnepségre, ahol átveheti a díjat. Az amerikai azelőtt odáig volt a díjakért, az elismerésért, azért, hogy hősnek tartsák. De az már nagyon régen volt, és most győzködni kellett, hogy elfogadja a meghívást az ünnepségre. Bár most nagyon úgy tűnt, hogy le fog maradni erről az elismerésről. Arthur egy dolgot már megtanult Alfreddal kapcsolatban: a fiúnak rengeteg idő kellett ahhoz, hogy elkészüljön.

Arthur elkeseredetten nézte a mennyezetet, majd a lépcső felé fordult.

- Valamikor még ebben a hónapban jó lenne… – azonban elhallgatott, mikor meglátta az amerikait lefelé jönni. A légierő egyenruhája csodásan kihangsúlyozta alakját, a katonai blézerét viselte a dzsekije helyett, vigyorgott, és persze a sapka féloldalasan volt a fejébe csapva. Mindent összevéve szinte elviselhetetlenül csinos volt.

- Hogy festek? – Kérdezte hetykén Alfred.

_Tökéletesen_. – Elviselhetően, úgy gondolom – felelte mogorván Arthur. – Na, akkor induljunk, nagyon el fogunk késni.

Több ilyen ünnepélyt tartottak ebben az évben azok tiszteletére, akik tettek valamit Angliáért. Mikor megérkeztek, magas rangú tisztek rögtön félrevonták Alfredot, tudomást sem véve Arthurról. Az angol vállat vont, megszokta már ezt a bánásmódot, nem is számított másra. Az első pár sorban a hadsereg tisztjei foglaltak helyet, mögöttük a családtagok ültek. A sajtó emberei a hátsóbb sorokban nyüzsögtek. Arthur a széksorok mögött állt több civillel együtt, akik kíváncsian nyújtogatták a nyakukat, hogy lássák az emelvényt. Szeme a pódium mellett felállított, különleges módon tervezett helyre tévedt, ahol a kitüntetett katonák feleségei és barátnői ültek. Eltűnődött, hogy ők vajon jobban látnak-e.

Arthur figyelte, ahogy felolvassák az angol katonák nevét, elsorolják érdemeiket és átnyújtják nekik a kitüntetést. Nézte, ahogy lesétálnak az emelvényről, és a feleségük megöleli őket. Nézte, ahogy a sajtó munkatársai lefényképezik őket, amint a büszkén mosolygó párjuk mellett feszítenek. És eltűnődött, hogy milyen érzés lehet büszkén állni amellett, akit szeret, az emberek megbecsülésével körbevéve, mivel semmit sem kell rejtegetni előlük.

Arthurt a konferanszié hangja rázta fel ábrándozásából, aki egy amerikai pilótáról beszélt, aki megsérült, fogságba esett, és most remek szakértelmét ifjú brit pilóták kiképzésére hasznosítja. Arthur szíve nagyot dobbant, mikor látta, hogy Alfred felmegy az emelvényre, hogy átvegye a kitüntetését félrecsapott sapkában, és a szokott hencegő stílusával. Az angol rájött, hogy azt akarja, hogy a közönség soraiban mindenki tudja, hogy ez a csinos amerikai egyedül és csak az övé. De nem tehetett egyebet, mint udvariasan tapsolt a többiekkel együtt. Aztán Alfred a nézők felé fordult, bólintott, és megbillentette a sapkáját. Milyen jó lett volna, ha mások is tudnák, hogy ő Alfred párja. De Arthurnak elég volt a tudat, hogy az amerikainak egyedül csak ő számít a nézők között.

Később, a Smaragd Oroszlánban a hangosan beszélgető nevetgélő, éljenző és gratuláló amerikai katonák gyűrűjében Alfred áthajolt a pulton, végigsimított Arthur kezén, és megkérdezte. – Szóval, milyen voltam ott fent? Tudod, csak téged kerestelek a nézőtéren.

Arthur felsóhajtott, és úgy döntött, most a fiú kedvére tesz. – Olyan hősies és csinos voltál, nem tudtam hova lenni a büszkeségtől – felelte. Nevetségesnek érezte ezt a kijelentést, de megérte a ragyogó vigyor miatt, amit Alfred feléje villantott. Az angol soha be nem ismerte volna magának, hogy komolyan gondolta, amit mondott.

_Május._

És egy napsütéses délután megtörtént. Az, amiben Arthur reménykedett, bár álmodni is alig mert az elmúlt hat évben. Arthur ugyanúgy ült az asztalnál, mint máskor. Alfred a recsegő rádiót hallgatta, mint máskor. De a mai nap más volt. A beígért rádióadásra vártak, és mikor elkezdődött, körbeülték a szerkezetet. Odakint három órát harangoztak.

- _A miniszterelnök, nagytiszteletű ____Winston Churchill… –__hallatszott a bemondó hangja a rádióból._

- Csitt, csitt – intette le Arthur a kezeivel hadonászva Alfredot.

- Egy szót sem szóltam!

- Hagyd abba, maradj csendben!

- De én nem…

- Hallgass el, Alfred!

A beszéd, ami a csendes, nyugodt szobába áramlott a rádióból, a készülék mellé szegezte Arthurt. Erre a pillanatra vártak már napok óta… és erre a napra vártak évek óta. Arthur a lélegzetét is visszafojtotta, és az asztalon nyugvó kezeire meredt, és hagyta, hogy a szavak megváltoztassák körülötte a világot… -… _a háborús cselekmények ma éjszaka, éjfél után egy perckor befejeződnek…____ – _Arthur teljesen elfelejtette azt, amit ezelőtt mondtak. De erre kilenc szóra mindig emlékezni fog.

Ahogy a beszéd folytatódott, Alfred tekintete az angoléba mélyedt. –… _megengedhetünk magunknak egy rövid ünneplést… – _Arthur próbált figyelni, de úgy érezte, mintha erős zúgás hatolna a fülébe. Mintha nem értette volna jól. Mintha az egész nem lehetne igaz. –… _ez az önök győzelme… –_ Az emberek üdvrivalgása behallatszott az utcáról. – _Hajrá Britannia. Isten áldja önöket. – _Aztán _befejeződött._

Arthur döbbent tekintettel nézett Alfredra. A fiú arcára rá volt írva Arthur minden gondolata és érzése. Pár percig csendben ültek, a kinti lárma elárasztotta a szobát, majd Alfred szeme felcsillant, és egy nagyot kiáltott. Az angol csak döbbenten csóválta a fejét. Nem mintha nem erre számított volna. De hallani egészen más volt. – Hallottad…

- Igen! – kiáltotta Alfred.

A férfi ismét megrázta a fejét. – Nem tudom elhinni!

- Arthur… vége!

Ahogy a beszéd befejeződött, Arthur szíve nagyot dobbant, és boldog nevetésben tört ki. Felállt, megölelte Alfredot, aki addig forgatta, amíg szédülni nem kezdtek. Ez olyan csodálatos volt… olyan hihetetlen… olyan, mint a legfelszabadultabb sóhaj. Vége a háborúnak.

- Gyerünk! – kiáltotta Alfred. Letette Arthurt a földre, megfogta a kezét, aztán levezette a lépcsőkön, ki az utcára. Arthur igyekezett nem elbotlani, de a nevetésén képtelen volt uralkodni.

Arthur el nem tudta képzelni, hogy városa ilyen is lehet. Emberek hömpölyögtek az utcákon, idegenek ölelték meg egymást, táncoltak, egymásba karolva meneteltek. Eksztatikus káosz vette őket körülöttük, és szinte szürreális volt látni, hogy a város több év sötétség után ismét életre kel. Arthurt büszkeség töltötte el, hogy átvészelték azt az időt. Alfredhoz húzódott, remélve, hogy így nem vesztik el egymást a tömegben. Élénk színekbe öltözött, ragyogó mosolyú, csinos, fiatal lányok táncoltak el előttük, és megakadt a szemük a jóképű, amerikai egyenruhába öltözött fiatal pilótán, aki nevetett, és megbillentette a sapkáját az emberek felé, akik megállították az utcán, hogy hálából kezet rázzanak vele.

Egész zászlóerdő tárult Arthur szeme elé, a vörös-fehér-kék színek kész óceánja. Alfred vidáman kiragadott egy angol zászlót a tömegből, és párja kezébe nyomta, majd egy autóról levett egy amerikai zászlót, és a vállára vette. Igazán jól érezte magát, és Arthurnak igyekeznie kellet, hogy lépést tartson vele, közben majdnem elcsúszott a földet borító röpcédulákban, papírokban, melyeket az erkélyekről dobáltak a tömeg közé. Egész London olyan volt, mint egy party, egy fesztivál színhelye. Az öröm átjárt mindent, és szinte a levegőben vibrált. Arthur körbenézett, és látta, hogy egy katona arcon csókol egy nevető lányt, egy idős ember a fejét csóválva mosolygott, egy középkorú nő a könnyes arcát törölgette.

- Egyszer mondtam neked, hogy fantasztikus a városod úgy értem, ez hihetetlen! – mondta vidáman Alfred.

Arthur hangosan nevetett, és meglengette a zászlaját. – Hajrá Britannia! – A zaj körülöttük szinte teljesen elhalkult, ahogy repülők zúgása hangzott fel a fejük fölött. – Ezek a tieitek? – kérdezte Arthur, az alakzatban repülő gépeket figyelve.

- Nem, ezek Spitfiresok. (15) Angolok. Vagányak, és elegánsak. És nagyon szépek. – Arthur a fiúra nézett, és látta, hogy Alfred rávigyorog. Az angol a szemét forgatta és félrenézett, bár egyre szélesedő mosolyának nem tudott parancsolni.

Ahogy továbbmentek az utcán, egyre jobban magával ragadta őket az ünneplés. Ámuló szemekkel néztek körül. Mindenfelé nyüzsögtek az emberek, civil ruhában, egyenruhában, nevettek, viccelődtek, csókokat, kézszorításokat adtak és kaptak. Arthur majdnem közéjük tévedt, hátrálni próbált, aztán rájött, hogy Alfred valószínűleg ismeri őket. Mind megölelték az amerikait, a hátát lapogatták, és hangosan, vigyorogva beszéltek, nevettek. – Most már hazamegyünk, Jones! Vagy a Csendes-Óceán felé, attól függ. De Európában végre befejeztük.

Alfred nevetett, de Arthurnak hirtelen elszorult a szíve. A háború befejeződött Európában. És neki eszébe sem jutott, hogy ez mit jelent. Ezután már nem lesz amiért Alfrednak itt maradnia.

- Gyere, igyunk valamit Jones!

Erről jutott Arthur eszébe… neki nem itt, kint kellene lennie. Vissza kell mennie, és kinyitni a pubot az ünneplő emberek számára. Ismét vissza kell térnie a munkához, és ismét meg kell próbálnia felejteni.

- Egy óra múlva a Smaragd Oroszlánban! – mosolygott Alfred. Az amerikainak tetszett az ötlet, és vidáman tovább mentek. Alfred ismét Arthurhoz fordult és vidáman vigyorgott. – Hogy neked mekkora bevételed lesz ma délután, Arthur!

- Gondolom, ezt azt jelenti, hogy haza fogsz menni – mondta Arthur tompa hangon, elfordítva tekintetét attól az elbűvölő vigyortól. Most csak a szívét fájdította.

- Hát, igen.

- Persze. Megértem. – Arthur úgy érezte, hogy szíve darabokra törik. Ez az a pillanat, amitől annyira félt, amiről tudta, hogy egyszer el fog jönni, amit próbált száműzni a gondolataiból, de már nem tagadhatja tovább. Alfred végül mégis elmegy. És most örökre.

- És te velem jössz.

Arthurnak még a lélegzete is elakadt. Biztosan rosszul értette az amerikai szavait. – Hogyan?

Alfred nevetett. – Már mondtam neked. Nem emlékszel? Meg akarom mutatni neked New York utcáit, és haza akarlak vinni a farmra, és repülni is akarok veled, hogy a levegőből megmutassam a tájat, ahol születtem. Mindent meg akarok mutatni neked. És te ugye velem jössz… – nézett Alfred lelkes és könyörgő pillantással a párjára.

Arthur szívében a fájdalom helyét eddig ismeretlen sajgó, de reménykedő érzés töltötte be. De gyorsan tovatűnt. Ahogy körbenézett, látta, hogy kedves utcáit mindenfelé ünneplő tömeg lepi el, ráébredt… – Alfred, én nem élhetek Amerikában. Nem hagyhatom el Londont.

Alfred megvonta a vállát. – Akkor visszatérünk ide. A hadseregnek mindig szüksége lesz repülős kiképzőkre. És én tulajdonképpen megmentettem Angliát, így nem rúghatnak ki. A fene vigye el, én háborús hős vagyok! – vigyorgott Alfred öntelten. Arthur úgy döntött, hogy nem rúgja meg az amerikait, és megjegyzést sem tesz rá, bármennyire is a szájára kívánkozott.

- De… mi lesz az otthonoddal?

- Persze nem hagyhatom ott Amerikát teljesen. De valahogy csak megoldjuk. – Alfred az angolra nézett, és szorosan hozzásimult a tömegben. Arcáról lassan tovatűnt a vigyor, és tekintete elszánt lett. Bizsergés szaladt át Arthur gerincén. – Egyébként, Arthur, ott van az otthonom, ahol te vagy. Szóval, velem jössz? És magaddal viszel? Mert én nem akarok még egyszer búcsút inteni az otthonomnak.

Arthur szíve vadul dobogott, ahogy hirtelen földöntúli boldogság öntötte el. – Alfred, mit… mit szeretnél?

- Hát, szeretnék neked gyűrűt adni, de nem hiszem, hogy viselhetnéd. És fél térdre szeretnék ereszkedni előtted, de ebben a tömegben biztosan feldöntenének. De Arthur… – Alfred kacsintott. – Ez éppen elég, amit kérek.

Arthur szíve szaporán vert, nyakát elöntötte a forróság. Eltűnődött, hogy lesz-e idő, amikor az a vigyorgás és kacsintás hidegen hagyja. Valahol tudta, hogy ez soha nem fog bekövetkezni. És az utca kellős közepén, a hömpölygő, éljenző tömegben, a kék ég alatt, a tündöklő napsütésben Alfred felemelte Arthur kezét, és megcsókolta, szemeiben szerelem és ígéret ragyogott. És Arthur nem törődött vele, hogy kint vannak, az emberek láthatják őket, és hangos, tolongó sokaság veszi őket körül. Arthur valahol mélyen a szívében mindig úgy gondolta, hogy Alfred egy napon elmegy – mint azelőtt mindenki. De bárhova is megy Alfred, mindig vissza fog térni. Mindig újra találkoznak. A zaj, és a színes forgatag a távolba veszett, és nem létezett más, csak Alfred és ő, ahogy egymás mellett állnak, mosolyogva és nevetve, és képtelenek elhinni, hogy a háború ide vezette őket. Ez egyszerűen hihetetlen volt. Gyönyörű. Olyan, akár egy varázslat.

És ez csak a kezdet volt.

1. Imbecil, idióta (francia)

2 Amerikai kifejezés a pilótára.

3 Virtus (francia)

4 Öreg Lang szeme

5 Eredetiben: Should old acquaintance be forgot,and never brought to mind ?(El lehet-e felejteni a régi ismeretségeket, és soha fel nem idézni őket?-valami ilyesmi:-)

6. Skót nyelvjárásban van írva, címe: Sok idővel ezelőtt. Vagy Réges rég wiki/Auld_Lang_Syne

7 Istenem! (francia)

8 A szerelem, nem? (francia)

9 El vagyok bűvölve (francia)

10 A szerelemre (francia)

11. Német ballisztikus rakéta. Részletesebben: wiki/V-2

12. Stratégiai bombázások sorozata, mikor a német légierő 1940 szeptemberétől 1941 májusáig támadta Angliát. 16 várost bombáztak, köztük Londont hetvenegyszer, de Birminghamet, Liverpoolt nyolcszor, Bristolt hatszor. (Wikipedia) Aki kíváncsi a részletekre, olvassa el a Múlt Kor cikkét a Blitzről.: mult-kor .hu/20100910 _hetven_eve_kezdodott_a_blitz

13. „Fog vissza a lovakat!" Vagyis Legyél türelemmel amerikai kifejezés

14 Az angol miniszterelnök a világháború idején.


	13. Epilógus

_**50 évvel később…**__**  
**__******1995. májusa**_

Arthur háta ropogott, ahogy felvonszolta magát a pub lépcsőin. Úgy tűnik, minden nappal egyre nehezebb megbirkózni velük. Egyszer – mondogatta magában – be fogok szereltetni egy liftet. Ideje volna – morgott magában, ahogy végre a lépcső tetejére ért, és lassan besétált a nappaliba. Beleroskadt kedvenc karosszékébe, és Alfredra nézett, aki a kis tévékészülék előtt ült, és igazából oda sem figyelve nézte a műsort. – Egy nap be fogok szereltetni egy liftet.

Alfred ajka halvány mosolyra nyílt. – M inden nap ezt mondod, Arthur.

- De komolyan is gondolom. A posta is itt van.

Alfred felcsillanó szemekkel nézett fel. – Ooh, mit kaptunk?

Arthur a szemeit forgatta. El sem tudta képzelni, hogyan lelkesedhet fel Alfred minden nap olyan szimpla dolgoktól, mint hogy megérkezett a posta. Átlapozta az újságot és a borítékokat. – Csak az újság, és pár levél. Oh, és egy képeslap Matthew-tól és Francistól.

- Most hol vannak?

- A spanyol tengerpartot járják be, elhiszed ezt? – Arthur szemügyre vette a képeslapot. Egy klasszikus tengerparti kép, Matthew kézírásával a hátulján – Mikor fogják már észrevenni, hogy túl öregek az ilyesmihez, akárcsak mi?

- Hé, most csak magadról beszélsz te vénember.

Arthur oda sem figyelt erre, ez alatt az ötven év alatt megtanulta már, hogy nem érdemes mindent komolyan vennie, amit a bosszantóan idegesítő amerikai mond..A puha párnákra dőlt, és kinyitotta az újságot. Ünnepi kiadás volt annak a tiszteletére, hogy ötven éve ért véget a háború Európában. Alfredot persze számtalan ünnepségre hívták meg, de ő soha nem csinált nagy ügyet az ilyesmiből. Alig említett valamit ezzel kapcsolatban, úgy tűnt, azzal is megelégszik, ha a tévén keresztül követi az eseményeket. Arthur nagy figyelemmel olvasta az újságot. Miután átböngészett pár cikket a háború befejezéséről, és a most zajló megemlékezésekről, egy olyan oldalra lapozott, ami teljesen megdöbbentette. - Kész, kifújtam.

- Hm? – kérdezte Alfred oda sem figyelve, szemei a tévékészülékre tapadtak.

- Benne vagy az újságban!

Alfred meglepetten nézett fel. – Micsoda? Az UFO észleléssel kapcsolatban, amiről a múlt hónapban írtam nekik?

- Nem…

- Arról a macskáról van szó, akit a fa tetejéről szedtem le a múlt héten?

- Nem, Alfred…

- Csak nem amiatt a rekesz paradicsom miatt, amit elfelejtettem kifizetni a boltban, mert én azt visszavittem, és a lány igazán rendes volt, és megesküdött, hogy nem értesíti a rendőrséget…

- Alfred, fogd már be! – Arthur felemelte a cikket, hogy párja is jól láthassa. Alfred előrehajolt és hunyorított. – Mit írnak? Tartsd csak, felveszem az erősebb szemüvegemet… – Alfred a dohányzóasztalon kotorászott.

Arthur kissé elmosolyodott, és megcsóválta a fejét. – Azt írják: „_Mesterpilóták a második világháborúban"_

Alfred felhúzta a szemöldökét. – Csak nem azt mondod?

- És nézd csak, itt vagy te! – Arthur a tizenkilenc éves, szélesen vigyorgó, féloldalas katonai sapkát viselő Alfred fekete-fehér képét nézte az újságban. Teljesen olyan volt, ahogyan Arthur emlékeiben élt. Az angol halkan felsóhajtott. – Annyira csinos voltál.

- Mi ez a múlt idő?

- Csitt! – Arthur felolvasta a cikket – _Alfred F. Jones hadnagy az Amerikai Légierőtől csak pár hónapig vett részt légi-harcokban 1944-ben, de gyorsan kitűnt, mint a háború egyik legjobb vadászpilótája. Az ellenség „Varázsló" néven emlegette páratlan kitérési manőverei miatt. Rekordját, mikor egyetlen légi-csata alatt hét gépet lőtt le, sem azelőtt, sem azóta nem tudta egy amerikai pilóta sem véghezvinni. Jones hadnagy utolsó repülését, amikor egyedül vette fel a harcot egy német Messerschmitt egységgel, máig a repüléstörténet egyik legbátrabb tetteként tartják számon. A jelentős túlerő ellenére, Jones hét ellenséges repülőgépet lőtt le a stratégiai fontosságú légtér védelmében, közben egységével az ellenséges légteret lőtte. Itt lelőtték a gépét, fogságba ejtették, és… –_ Arthur a következő pár szót botladozva olvasta. Megdöbbentő volt, hogy még ötven év után is ennyire megrázza ez a baleset. Alfredra nézett, aki kedvesen mosolygott vissza rá.

- Azt a részt ugord át.

Arthur mély levegőt vett, és pár sort kihagyva tovább olvasott. – _Ezért a ____bátor tettéért Jones megkapta a rangos Becsületrendet. Később nagyra becsült vadászpilóta-oktatóként tevékenykedett, gyakran utazott Anglia és az Egyesült Államok között, és a brit kormány is több alkalommal kitüntette a közjóért végzett fáradozásai miatt. Alfred Jones jelenleg Londonban lakik… –_ Arthur ismét elakadt.

- Olvasd tovább! – sürgette.

Arthur feje kóválygott az elképedéstől. Szája kiszáradt, és alig tudta kipréselni magából a következő szavakat. _– Arthur Kirklanddel, akivel hosszú ideje partnerkapcsolatban él. –_ Arthur a fejét csóválta csodálkozásában. – Betették az újságba… el tudod hinni, hogy betettek egy ilyet egy országos lapba!

Alfred vidáman vihogott. – Ah, változnak az idők. Meglátod, egyszer majd még az oltár elé is állhatunk!

Arthur hitetlenkedve bámult maga elé párja szavait hallva. Ennyi sok év után most ismerték el először hivatalosan, hogy ő egy háborús hős partnere. Nem tehetett róla, de büszkeség töltötte el, mikor arra gondolt, hogy az egész ország olvassa ezt az újságot, és ezeket a szavakat. Arról sem tehetett, hogy ajkai széles mosolyra húzódtak. Aztán felemelte a fejét, és látta, hogy Alfred rávigyorog, és ettől kissé zavarba jött. Összehajtotta az újságot, és a háta mögé dobta. – Hú, akkor itt vagy. Egyébként mi ez a hülyeség, amit nézel?

Alfred felhangosította a készüléket. – Valami koncert az ötvenedik évforduló megünneplésére.

Arthur utálkozva rázta a fejét. – Sosem szerettem ezeket a lehangoló háborús dalokat. – Alfred csak nevetett. Mikor a következő szám elkezdődött, Arthur rögtön felismerte a dallamot. Gyomra összeszorult.  
- Jaj, ne!

Alfred arca felragyogott, és izgatottan nézett a párjára. – Arthur! Ez a mi dalunk!

- Jaj, ne! – Arthur csak ezt ismételte.

De elkésett. Alfred már feltápászkodott a karosszékből, és Arthurt is ki akarta ráncigálni a foteljéből. Arthur megpróbált ellenállni, bár tudta, hogy hiába. Végül hagyta, hogy Alfred kirángassa a kényelmes helyéről. Alfred a jól ismert tánctartás szerint karolta át az angolt, és elkezdett vele a szobán végigkeringőzni. És persze énekelni. – _We'll meet again, don't know where, don't know when… (Ismét találkozni fogunk, nem tudom, hol, és mikor...) (1)_

A Nap sugarai keresztülsütöttek a függönyön, ahogy a dal által felidézett emlékek is beragyogták Arthur lelkét. Ötven év. Ötven év egy szempillantás alatt suhant el. Ötvenévnyi tánc, nevetés, és borzalmas éneklés, és mindaz, ami vele jár. Évtizedek teltek el, amíg ők erre a dallamra táncoltak, ami szólt a rádióból, a gramofonból, a lemezjátszóból, a fekete-fehér tévéből, az apró kis magnóból, és a CD lejátszóból, amit Alfred olyan izgatottan hozott haza egy reggel, 1983-ban. És egy emlékezetes napon a katonai zenekar előadásában, és számos elképedt nemzetközi követ jelenlétében. És ezen a különleges délutánon, mikor a dallam a kicsi színes tévéből árad. Persze most kicsit lassabban táncolnak, és Alfred sem pörgeti, és himbálja úgy Arthurt, mint azelőtt. De néhány dolog, akárcsak maga a dal, soha nem változik.

_- Keep smiling through, just like you, always do… (Csak mosolyogj, ahogy mindig is szoktál) – _Alfred haja ritkás volt és ősz. Csinos arcát végigbarázdálták az évek. De az a vigyor teljesen úgy hatott Arturra, mint azelőtt. _– Til the blue skies drive the dark clouds far away! (Amíg a kék ég tovaűzi a sötét fellegeket!)_

- Hát, egy dolog biztosan nem változott – állapította meg Arthur, és Alfred ragyogó kék szemeibe mosolygott.

- Micsoda? – kérdezte Alfred, Arthurra vigyorogva, szorosan ölelte párja derekát és ujjával végigsimított a tenyerén.

- Ennyi év után is te vagy a legborzalmasabb énekes, akit valaha is hallottam.

Alfred csak nevetett, és lassan táncolt az egyre áradó zenére, mialatt a délutáni napfény beragyogta a szobát. – Én is szeretlek – felelte, majd folytatta az éneklést.

_- But I know we'll meet again, some sunny day! (De tudom, hogy találkozni fogunk egy derűs napon!)_

_1._ _„__We'll Meet Again"_ szövegét Hughie Charles írta.

(YouTube) /watch?v=c0BJgtQSdEE


End file.
